


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender, Disapproving Family, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Next Generation, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Dass ausgerechnet Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy sich ineinander verlieben, ist nicht gerade das einfachste, was sie hätten tun können. Doch auch wenn ihre Familien nicht gerade begeistert sein werden, wenn ihre geheime Beziehung ans Licht kommt, wollen sie es versuchen, ohne dass es ihnen das Weihnachtsfest vermiest. Aber ob das gut geht?Kann auch separat von der Serie gelesen werden.Kein Bezug zu The Cursed Child.





	1. Ein glückliches Missgeschick

**Author's Note:**

> Adventskalender aus dem Jahr 2013

_**** _

 

_**September 2022** _

Scorpius Malfoy war in der Hölle.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal Zauberkunst mit den Gryffindors bei Professor Flitwick als Hölle bezeichnen würde, aber verdammt noch mal, es war so! Und das lag weder am Lehrer noch am Zauberspruch, der auf dem Lehrplan stand.

„Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie den Spruch auch mal versuchen, oder träumen Sie lieber weiter vor sich hin?" Scorpius zuckte zusammen und starrte den kleinwüchsigen weißhaarigen Lehrer entgeistert an. „Mr. Malfoy? Wollen Sie sich nicht am Unterricht beteiligen?" Professor Flitwick schaute ihn auffordernd an.

Scorpius unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ihn sein bester Freund Albus Potter unerwartet mit seinem Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Jetzt mach schon!", zischte er ihm zu.

Scorpius schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um seine völlig verqueren Gedanken loszuwerden. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab, der völlig nutzlos vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, schwang ihn in der angegeben Bewegung, sagte klar und deutlich „ _Aguamenti!_ " und sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie ein großer Wasserstrahl aus dem Zauberstab hervorschoss und zielgerichtet die Flamme der Kerze löschte, die einen Meter vom Tisch entfernt stand. Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und unterdrückte ein Grinsen angesichts Professor Flitwicks erstaunter Miene. Nicht umsonst war er einer der besten Treiber, die Slytherin zu bieten hatte.

„10 Punkte für Slytherin", sagte Professor Flitwick anerkennend und wandte sich Al zu. „Mr. Potter?"

Al zwinkerte Scorpius zu, schwang nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und löschte mit seinem Wasserstrahl die wiederentflammte Kerze genauso treffsicher wie sein bester Freund. Flitwick fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und er war beinahe zu perplex, um Als Leistung mit der entsprechenden Punktzahl zu belohnen. Scorpius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn normalerweise hatten sich weder Al noch er besonders in Zauberkunst hervorgetan und konnten einen der komplizierteren Sprüche auf Anhieb. Irgendwann hatten sie es zwar immer geschafft, aber es hatte um einiges mehr Übung erfordert.

Tja, wenn er wüsste, dass sie es auch dieses Mal nicht auf Anhieb geschafft hatten…

_Scorpius blätterte gerade in seinem neuen Lehrbuch für Muggelkunde eine Seite im Kapitel über das öffentliche Nahverkerssystem um, als Al atemlos im Schlafsaal auftauchte und Scorpius strafend anschaute._

„ _Wollten wir uns nicht vor zehn Minuten treffen?"_

„ _Wollten wir?", fragte Scorpius verwirrt und schaute von seinem Buch auf._

„ _Ja, wollten wir!" Al stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften und erinnerte Scorpius erstaunlicherweise an Als Mutter Ginny, obwohl er eigentlich seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. „Wir wollten die Taktik besprechen und einen Trainingsplan ausarbeiten! Wie sollen wir denn sonst den Quidditchpokal gewinnen! James hat mir schon die ganzen Sommerferien über gedroht, dass Slytherin ihn nicht zwei Jahre in Folge schlagen wird und das kann ich doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!"_

„ _Ach so", murmelte Scorpius und wandte sich wieder dem Muggelkundebuch zu. Natürlich wollte er auch dieses Jahr wieder die anderen Häuser im Quidditch schlagen, das stand außer Frage, aber dennoch war er der Ansicht, dass Al komplett übertrieb. Sie waren gerade mal anderthalb Wochen hier, die Auswahlspiele fanden erst am nächsten Wochenende statt und bevor sie wussten, wer überhaupt in der Mannschaft sein würde, war das doch völlig sinnlos. Besonders, weil ihnen zwei Jäger und ein Treiber fehlten._

„ _Ach so? Ach so!", empörte sich Al und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Und sowas ist mein Co-Kapitän! Du bist eine Schande für das ganze Haus, Malfoy!"_

„ _Das ist ja nichts neues", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend. Diese Leier hatte er sich die ganzen Sommerferien über anhören dürfen, seit sein Großvater erfahren hatte, dass er seinen Muggelkunde-ZAG mit Ohnegleichen bestanden und nicht die Absicht hatte, mit diesem Fach aufzuhören. Mittlerweile prallten diese Vorwürfe völlig an ihm ab. Er hatte wahrlich schon schlimmeres gehört. „Außerdem gibt es doch gar keinen Co-Kapitän, den Titel hast du dir doch nur ausgedacht."_

„ _Ja und?", erwiderte Al schulterzuckend. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du das bist. Ohne dich und dein taktisches Geschick hätten wir letztes Jahr nie im Leben gewonnen."_

_Es war schon ein besonderer Triumph gewesen, dass sie letztes Jahr völlig überraschend gegen den Favoriten Gryffindor gewonnen hatten und Al hatte seinem großem Bruder James, dem Kapitän der Gryffindor-Mannschaft, diese Tatsache die nächsten Monate wirklich mehr als genüsslich unter die Nase gerieben. Was dieser Großkotz mehr als nur verdient hatte, zumindest wenn es nach Scorpius ging._

„ _Trotzdem machst du viel zu viel Theater, Al", sagte Scorpius, ohne von dem Plan der Londoner U-Bahn aufzusehen, die im Buch abgedruckt war. Donnerwetter, die Muggel hatten das wirklich beeindruckend gut geplant. Und gebaut. „Wir haben noch nicht mal eine vollzählige Mannschaft, was nützt da eine Taktik?"_

„ _Wir können doch wenigstens schon mal ein paar Möglichkeiten durchspielen. James macht bestimmt nichts anderes und dann haben wir wenigstens schon was, auf dem wir aufbauen können! Jetzt komm schon, ich hab ewig auf dich gewartet. Du hast deine Hausaufgaben schon lange gemacht, du musst das jetzt nicht lesen."_

„ _Aber ich muss das irgendwann lesen und damit verbringe ich meine Zeit viel sinnvoller, als wenn ich jetzt ewig irgendeine Taktik mit dir ausarbeite, die wir dann sowieso wieder wegschmeißen können!", sagte Scorpius stur. Außerdem machte es ihm Spaß, was nie jemand wirklich begreifen konnte._

„ _Du hast es aber versprochen!", beharrte Al, sprang über sein Bett und näherte sich Scorpius, der sein Buch geistesgegenwärtig in Sicherheit brachte, bevor es Al in die Hände fallen konnte. Dabei fiel er allerdings aus dem Bett._

„ _Aber erst, wenn es sich auch lohnt!", widersprach er und rappelte sich wieder auf._

„ _Und das tut es jetzt!", sagte Al überzeugt, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Scorpius' Buch. Erschrocken warf Scorpius es in die Luft, wo es am Baldachin des Himmelbettes abprallte und wieder zurück aufs Bett plumpste, während Funken aus Als Zauberstab sprühten._

„ _Bist du wahnsinnig?", rief er überrascht und starrte entgeistert auf die Stichflammen, die sich auf seinem Bett plötzlich ausbreiteten._

 _Al schaute das Bett mit offenem Mund an. „Aber … aber … ich wollte doch nur …_ Accio _… WO KOMMT DAS FEUER HER?"_

„ _Ist doch scheißegal!", schrie Scorpius zurück und suchte fieberhaft auf seinem Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab. „MACH ES WIEDER AUS!"_

„ _Wie denn?" Al starrte wie versteinert auf die Flammen, während Scorpius neben seinem Zauberstab auch sein Zauberkunstbuch in die Hände gefallen war und er jetzt hastig unter Wasser nachschlug. Er meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass seine Mutter irgendwann erwähnt hatte, dass sie in diesem Schuljahr einen Spruch gelernt hatte, mit dem man Wasser erzeugen konnte._

„Aguamenti!" _, rief er sofort, als er den Spruch endlich gefunden hatte, und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab in der Gegend herum. „_ Aguamenti! _Jetzt hilf mir schon, verdammt noch mal, das Ganze ist doch deine Schuld!_ " _Verzweifelnd versuchte er die im Buch abgebildete Handbewegung zu imitieren. Al tat es ihm nach. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie jetzt schon Punkte für so einen Schwachsinn verlieren würden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sein Bett gerade verbrannte und er zur Strafe wahrscheinlich auf dem Boden schlafen musste._

 _Nach mehreren Minuten gelang es ihm tatsächlich, seinem Zauberstab ein schwaches Rinnsal zu entlocken und nachdem er den Dreh ungefähr heraus hatte, wurde der Strahl auch immer größer und das Feuer immer kleiner. Die letzten Flammen konnte schließlich Al mit einem gezielten Schuss löschen. Ein_ „Reparo!" _sorgte dafür, dass die Brandspuren verschwanden und abgesehen von dem penetranten Geruch war von dem Missgeschick nichts mehr zu merken._

„ _Was sollte das denn?", fragte Scorpius grinsend, während er versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Wolltest du mich zur Strafe abfackeln? Das würde dir beim Quidditch auch nicht helfen."_

„ _Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur das Buch wegnehmen", erwiderte Al und rümpfte die Nase. „Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte." Er ging zu seinem Nachttisch und holte ein Deo heraus. Großzügig sprühte er das ganze Zimmer voll._

_Scorpius fing an zu husten und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht. „Dieser Gestank soll das besser machen?", fragte er ungläubig._

„ _Besser als nichts, oder?", meinte Al und griff nach dem Zauberkunstbuch. „Oder gibt's da auch einen Luftverbesserungsspruch?"_

„ _Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte Scorpius und verstaute sorgfältig sein Muggelkundebuch. Glücklicherweise war es vom Bett gerutscht, bevor die Flammen es hatten erwischen können. Dann ging er zur Tür und schaute Al auffordernd an. „Kommst du?"_

„ _Wohin?", fragte Al verwirrt._

„ _Ich dachte, du wolltest die Taktik mit mir ausarbeiten? Nicht, dass du mich nochmal in Flammen steckst."_

„ _Keine Sorge", erwiderte Al erleichtert und folgte seinem besten Freund. „Ich hab gar keine Ahnung, wie ich das gemacht habe. Das krieg ich bestimmt nicht nochmal hin."_

So hatten sie sich vor mehreren Wochen diesen Spruch selbst beigebracht und angesichts der Punkte hatte es sich sogar gelohnt, auch wenn Scorpius auf den penetranten Geruch von Als Deo, das den Schlafsaal die nächsten Tage verpestet hatte, gerne verzichtet hätte.

Aber letzten Endes war alles gut ausgegangen und er hatte glücklicherweise sogar Flitwick den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen können, was bedeutete, dass er den Rest der Stunde jetzt ungestört seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.

Sein Blick traf den von Rose Weasley. Sie lächelte in überrascht und beeindruckt an.

Scorpius schluckte. Sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Oh ja. Er war wirklich in der Hölle.

**TBC …**


	2. Keine Freunde mehr

Und dabei hatte er heute Morgen noch gedacht, dass es ein stinknormaler Tag werden würde. Er hatte wie üblich zusammen mit Al am Slytherintisch gefrühstückt und dabei mit ihm die Pläne für das nächste Training besprochen. Sie hatten mittlerweile eine ganz passable Mannschaft zusammengestellt, aber es fehlte die Eingespieltheit der letzten zwei Jahre, die es ihnen ermöglicht hatte, im letzten Schuljahr siegreich zu sein.

Zwischenzeitlich wurden sie von Carolina Matthews unterbrochen, die vom Hufflepufftisch zu ihnen geschlendert kam. Scorpius war im letzten Schuljahr zwei Monate mit ihr zusammen gewesen und hatte sich schließlich am Ende der fünften Klasse von ihr getrennt. Sie war lieb und nett, sah gut aus und er mochte sie auch ganz gerne, aber es hatte einfach nicht gefunkt und es erschien ihm die Mühe nicht wert, die Beziehung über die langen Sommerferien aufrecht zu erhalten. Es hatte ihm leidgetan, ihr wehzutun, denn sie mochte ihn auch, aber es hatte ihn dennoch nicht davon abgehalten. Und wenn er wirklich so empfunden hatte, dann konnte die Liebe zwischen ihnen wirklich nicht so groß gewesen sein, oder? Wenn sie überhaupt dagewesen war. Sicher war er sich da nicht.

Carolina wollte dennoch nicht so schnell aufgegeben, und auch wenn sie seine Entscheidung anfangs akzeptiert hatte, hatte sie ihn seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres schon mehr als einmal aufgesucht und versucht, ihn zu einem neuen Anfang zu überreden.

„Und wenn du dem Jäger mit einem Klatscher blockierst, dann könnte ich zwischen dir und dem Jäger durchfliegen, ungefähr so", Al hielt einen Salzstreuer und ein Brötchen in die Luft, während er mit der Gabel, die er sich in den Mund gesteckt hatte, seinen Flugweg zu simulieren versuchte. Dabei sah er so lächerlich aus, das Scorpius sich nur sehr mühsam davon abhalten konnte, laut loszulachen.

„Hallo Scorpius."

Überrascht spukte Al die Gabel wieder aus und schaute zu Carolina, die hinter ihm stehen geblieben war. Sie schaute Al mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Der warf seinem besten Freund einen kurzen Blick zu, schnappte sich sein Brötchen und stand auf. „Ich wollte Rose sowieso noch was wegen Alte Runen fragen." Das war natürlich gelogen, denn das war das einzige Fach, in dem Al seiner Cousine haushoch überlegen war, aber als Ausrede war sie so gut wie jede andere.

Scorpius sah seinem besten Freund hinterher, der durch die Große Halle ging und sich am Gryffindortisch neben Rose, Lily und Hugo setzte. Rose drehte sich verwundert um, als Al auftauchte. Fragend schaute sie zu Scorpius. Ein wissender Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Carolina erblickte und sie wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte Scorpius schließlich kurz angebunden seine Exfreundin, die sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen ließ. Sie ergriff nervös Als Gabel und drehte sie in ihren schlanken Fingern.

„Ich wollte nur mit dir reden", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Al hätte nicht gehen müssen, das wollte ich nicht."

„Ist jetzt ja auch egal", murmelte Scorpius und wandte sich wieder seinen Pfannkuchen zu. Wie in aller Welt konnte er ihr nur begreiflich machen, dass sie nicht noch einmal zusammen kommen würden?

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln.

Er seufzte. Sie hatte ein wirklich hübsches Lächeln, aber mittlerweile schlug sein Herz nicht mal mehr einen Deut schneller, wenn er es sah, so wie vor ein paar Monaten noch. So Leid es ihm auch tat, sie war einfach nicht mehr, was er wollte.

„Caro, das geht dich wirklich nichts mehr an." Vielleicht sollte er nicht nett sein. Es schien nichts zu bringen. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er abweisend war. Dann würde sie vielleicht eher begreifen, dass es endgültig aus war.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie wandte verletzt den Blick ab. „Du musst wirklich nicht gemein sein, Scorpius", flüsterte sie. „Ich wollte doch nur als eine Freundin wissen, wie es dir geht. Du hast doch gesagt, dass wir Freunde bleiben können."

„Willst du das denn?", erwiderte er barsch. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, versuchte sie mit ihm zu flirten und erinnerte ihn an ihre Beziehung. Wie er mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gegangen war und ihr Schokofrösche im Honigtopf gekauft hatte, wie er sie auf dem Nachhauseweg geküsst hatte. Wie sie ihm um den Hals gefallen war, als sie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten und wie sie einmal eine Stunde lang hinter den Gewächshäusern herumgeknutscht hatten. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen, aber er wünschte sie sich nicht zurück, nicht so wie sie und so lange konnten sie doch unmöglich Freunde sein. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du immer noch mehr sein willst als das und das geht nicht mehr. Es tut mir Leid, Caro, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht mehr befreundet sind."

„Aber … Scorpius" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie blinzelte. „Ich wollte doch nur … bitte … ich hab dich in den Ferien so vermisst. Ich weiß, dass deine Familie nicht von mir begeistert ist, aber wenn wir zusammen halten … ich meine … bitte …"

„Mit meiner Familie hat das nichts zu tun", widersprach er vehement. Sie war ein Halbblut und er konnte sich ausmalen, dass seine Großeltern darüber alles andere als begeistert sein würden, aber darum ging es doch nun wirklich nicht. „Ich will einfach nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das so sagen muss, aber es ist so. Du bist ein wirklich tolles Mädchen und ich hab dich mal sehr gemocht, aber …" Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, weiterzusprechen, obwohl ihr mittlerweile dicke Tränen die Wangen herunterkullerten. „Aber jetzt nicht mehr und es wäre nicht fair, noch mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn wir befreundet sind. Das tut dir doch nur noch mehr weh."

„Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen", erwiderte sie und wischte sich unwirsch die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen. Merlin weiß, was für ein Schatten sonst auf das Haus der Malfoys fallen würde." Sie schmiss die Gabel auf den Tisch, stand auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Eingangshalle.

Scorpius stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schaute traurig auf seine mittlerweile kalten Pfannkuchen. Warum musste das Ganze nur so kompliziert sein? Letzte Weihnachten war er in Enid Belby verknallt gewesen, die leider aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen Narren an James Potter gefressen und ihm einen Korb nach dem anderen gegeben hatte, egal, wie häufig er es auch versucht hatte. Er hatte sich damals auch nicht mit nur einem nein abspeisen lassen, was wohl daran lag, dass ihm sein Dad beigebracht hatte, dass man so ziemlich alles bekommen konnte, wenn man es nur lange genug versuchte. Carolina machte ja eigentlich nur, was er auch getan hatte. Aber irgendwann hatte er eingesehen, dass er einfach keine Chance hatte und Enid sich nicht einfach in ihn verlieben würde, nur weil er es wollte. Dann war Carolina auf der Bildfläche erschienen und sie hatte seine Gefühle erwidert, wenn auch viel stärker, als seine es je gewesen waren. Aber vielleicht hatte sie jetzt endlich begriffen, dass aus ihnen nichts mehr werden würde und fand jemanden, der sie so sehr mochte, wie sie ihn. Verdient hätte sie es.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Scorpius sah auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Sicher. Wieso nicht?"

„Weil du deine Pfannkuchen sonst schon alle aufgegessen hättest", erwiderte Al und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. „Hast du das mit Caro endlich geklärt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hoffentlich. Aber ich hab anscheinend keine Ahnung von Frauen, also was weiß ich schon?" Er hatte schon bei ihrer Trennung gedacht, dass zwischen ihnen alles geklärt war, aber das war ja offensichtlich nicht der Fall.

„Mich kannst du nicht fragen", erwiderte Al abwehrend. „Ich war nur mit Della zusammen und du weißt ja, wie das gelaufen ist." Della war mehr an seiner berühmten Familie interessiert gewesen als an ihm und obwohl es Al das Herz gebrochen hatte, hatte er sich schließlich von ihr getrennt. Und dann das nächste halbe Jahr Liebeskummer gehabt. Mittlerweile hatte er seine ganze Energie auf die Schule und das Quidditch umgeleitet, womit er sehr zufrieden war. Und dem Team hatte es definitiv nicht geschadet.

Lustlos stocherte Scorpius in seinen Pfannkuchen herum, aber der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht", sagte Al aufmunternd und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er griff nach dem Salzstreuer. „Lass uns über was anderes reden. Mir ist nämlich gerade noch eine Idee gekommen. Wenn du den Sucher zum Beispiel so blockieren würdest …" Er hielt ihm einen Krug mit Kürbissaft unter die Nase und umkreiste ihn mit dem Salzstreuer. „Dann wären wir doch unschlagbar, oder?"

**TBC …**


	3. Wie ein Blitz

Aber abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall beim Frühstück war der Tag ganz normal weitergegangen. Al hatte ein paar wirklich gute Ideen gehabt, die sie beim nächsten Training ausprobieren würden, und nach dem Frühstück war Al zusammen mit Rose zu Alte Runen gegangen, während Scorpius sich auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde gemacht hatte.

Im Moment behandelten sie gerade das britische Postsystem. Das ganz ohne Eulen auskam. Was schon Wahnsinn war. Auch wenn es wohl immer größere Verluste zu beklagen hatte, da Muggel anscheinend mehr und mehr sogenannte E-Mails nutzten und sich auf Computer und Handys verließen. Scorpius selbst hatte diese Geräte noch nicht wirklich begriffen, aber er wusste, dass Rose da um einiges besser als er Bescheid wusste, schließlich waren ihre Großeltern Muggel. Sie hatte einmal letztes Schuljahr beiläufig erwähnt, dass ihre Großeltern ihr ein Handy geschenkt hatten, das funktionierte, wenn sie nicht in Hogwarts war. Er hatte damals überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt, was sie gemeint hatte. Er hatte aber nichts gesagt, um nicht wie ein Vollidiot dazustehen, der nicht wusste, wovon sie redete, obwohl er sich mehr für Muggel interessierte als jeder andere Mensch in seinem Umfeld.

Aber vielleicht sollte er doch mal nachfragen bei Rose, jetzt, wo er ein paar der Hintergründe kannte. Professor Brown war zwar genauso passioniert wie Scorpius und wusste über Muggel besser Bescheid als die meisten, aber was SmartPhones und Computer betraf, hatte auch er große Wissenslücken. Doch wie sollte er das auch wissen, wenn technische Geräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionierten?

Dennoch war Scorpius an diesem Vormittag etwas abgelenkt, weil die Sache mit Carolina ihn nicht losließ. Er hasste es, wenn andere Menschen weinten, weil er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sollte er die Tränen ignorieren, oder den anderen tröstend umarmen, obwohl er selbst es normalerweise hasste, wenn ihm jemand in so einer Situation zu nahe kam? Wobei eine Umarmung bei Carolina außer Frage gestanden hatte, sonst hätte sie sich sofort wieder Hoffnungen gemacht, die er nicht erfüllen konnte.

Warum war das alles nur so kompliziert? Warum konnte er sich nicht _ein_ Mal in jemanden verlieben, der sich genauso sehr in ihn verliebt hatte? Das würde alles einfacher machen. Aber nein, entweder wollte sie gar nichts von ihm oder sie wollte viel zu viel und nie kamen sie auf einen grünen Zweig.

Aber wahrscheinlich erwartete er einfach viel zu viel. Seine Eltern hatten sich auch erst nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt und so einfach war es zwischen ihnen auch nicht gewesen. Sein Dad war ihr ein paar Jahre nach Hogwarts bei Gringotts begegnet und sie hatte ihm auf Anhieb gefallen. Aber seine Mutter wusste natürlich, wer er war, und obwohl sie ein Reinblut war, war ihre Meinung von der Familie Malfoy nicht sonderlich hoch. Ihre Familie hatte sich im Krieg damals sehr bedeckt gehalten. Sie hatten weder Voldemort unterstützt noch sich im Widerstand engagiert, so wie die Weasleys. Sie hatten keine besondere Meinung über Muggel gehabt, sondern nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollen. Deshalb hatte seine Mum auch einige Bedenken gehabt, sich auf seinen Dad einzulassen und er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er sie davon überzeugt hatte, dass er es wert war, dass sie ihn näher kennen lernte.

Manchmal zahlte sich Hartnäckigkeit wohl aus, während sie manchmal aber auch völlig fehl am Platz war. Warum zum Teufel wusste man das nicht sofort, wenn man jemandem begegnete? Es wäre doch so viel einfacher, wenn einem ein Zauber oder ein Trank sagen konnte, dass man für den Rest seines Lebens glücklich mit dem anderen leben würde. Das würde einem viel Ärger ersparen und hoffnungslose Fälle gleich aussortieren.

Aber da es so was nun mal nicht gab, würde er wohl weiterhin improvisieren müssen. So wie Al, der immer noch nicht so ganz über Della hinweg war, obwohl er es sich so wünschte.

Deshalb war Scorpius auch in ziemlich mieser Stimmung, als er im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ankam und seinen üblichen Platz einnahm. Al war noch nicht da, wahrscheinlich hatte Alte Runen länger gedauert. Professor Vektor überzog sehr gerne mal um fünf oder zehn Minuten.

Um die Zeit totzuschlagen suchte er nach dem Zauberkunstbuch in seiner Tasche. Leider war es ganz unten und hing an irgendetwas fest und als er versuchte, es herauszuziehen, verfing es sich mit einer Tüte Berti Botts Bohnen, die sich in seine Tasche ergoss.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", murmelte er missmutig und legte erst das Buch auf den Tisch, bevor er die ganzen Bohnen einsammelte. Als ihm das das letzte Mal passiert war, hatte er versucht, sie mit einem Aufrufezauber herauszuholen, aber letzten Endes waren die ganzen Bohnen nur unorganisiert in seine Richtung geflogen und hatten sich im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt, wo sich natürlich sofort alle draufgestürzt hatten. Am Ende hatte er nur noch eine Bohne mit Popel- und eine mit Marzipangeschmack gehabt, und auf die hätte er beide verzichten können.

Also sammelte er die Süßigkeiten mit der Hand ein und dachte sich, dass er heute Morgen am besten gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre. Ein Scheißtag, von vorne bis hinten.

Er hatte fast alle Bohnen erwischt, als ein herzhaftes Lachen seine Ohren erreichte.

So lachte nur ein Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.

Selten hatte er ihr Lachen gehört, aber er wusste, dass er es dennoch von hundert anderen unterscheiden könnte. Er sah auf, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Al und Rose das Klassenzimmer betraten. Rose wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen, während Al einen seiner bescheuerten Witze über irgendwelche Runen zu Ende erzählte. Er kannte diese Witze alle, aber er hatte nie den Humor in ihnen gesehen, den Rose so offensichtlich genoss.

„Der ist ja wirklich klasse", sagte sie anerkennend und strahlte Al an. Sie strich sich ihre buschigen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht, die sie in den Sommerferien geschnitten hatte und momentan auf Schulterhöhe trug. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten und ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte.

Sie war wunderschön.

War sie schon immer so schön gewesen? Wieso war ihm das nie aufgefallen? Unscheinbar war sie nun wirklich nicht, so schlau und präsent wie sie immer im Unterricht war. Außerdem waren sie beide Vertrauensschüler und hatten deshalb zwangsläufig etwas Zeit alleine verbracht, wo es nie langweilig gewesen war. Sie konnten über das aktuelle Zeitgeschehen genauso gut diskutieren wie über ihre beiden Familien oder den Unterricht. Durch diese Zeit hatten sie sich schon besser kennen gelernt, als zuvor, als Rose nur Als Cousine gewesen war und sie nur am Rande und fast nie alleine miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten.

Wobei, so ganz stimmte das auch nicht, bei der Hochzeit von Roses Cousine Molly letzte Weihnachten hatten sie einmal miteinander getanzt. Rose hatte so verloren an der Tanzfläche gestanden, nach jemandem gesucht, der mit ihr tanzen wollte, und Scorpius hatte sich kurz entschlossen zur Verfügung gestellt. Es hatte überraschend viel Spaß gemacht, und obwohl Ron Weasley nicht sonderlich begeistert gewirkt hatte, hatten sie es nicht nur bei dem einen Tanz belassen, sondern eine halbe Stunde weitergetanzt.

Und sie hatte wirklich gut ausgesehen in ihrem blauen Kleid mit ihren hochgesteckten Haaren und wirklich gefährlich hohen Schuhen, durch die sie ihn beinahe überragt hatte. Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch gespürt, aber er hatte das auf das schnelle Tempo der Lieder geschoben.

Und dann war er mit Carolina zusammengekommen und war sich keines Kribbelns mehr bewusst gewesen, auch dann nicht, als sie auf der Hochzeit von Victoire und Ted in den Sommerferien getanzt hatten. Aber da war es auch nur ein Tanz gewesen, weil seine Füße ihm in seinen neuen Schuhen unglaublich wehgetan hatten.

Aber jetzt … jetzt schlug sein Herz wie verrückt, als er ihr Lachen hörte und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Er schluckte und wandte sich hastig dem Buch auf seinem Tisch zu. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Al sich schließlich neben ihn setzte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er besorgt wissen, als Scorpius nicht wie üblich reagierte und anfing, von Muggelkunde zu schwärmen.

„Mhm", machte er unverbindlich, wagte aber nicht, Al anzuschauen. Sein bester Freund kannte ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt, und er würde sofort merken, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Auch wenn Scorpius selbst nicht wusste, was jetzt eigentlich passiert war.

Natürlich war Rose ein hübsches Mädchen, das konnte jeder sehen, der Augen im Kopf hatte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war es Joseph Corner aufgefallen, mit dem Rose ein gutes halbes Jahr zusammen gewesen war. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatten sie sich getrennt, kurz nachdem er mit Carolina zusammen gekommen war.

Und Rose war auch sehr intelligent, wenn nicht sogar die Intelligenteste des ganzen Jahrgangs. Ohnegleichen hatte sie in all ihren ZAGs bekommen, aber das musste sie auch, schließlich wollte sie Heilerin werden und brauchte die besten Noten. Scorpius hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie es auch schaffen würde. Sie war Rose, sie schaffte alles, was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Aber das wusste er doch alles schon lange, warum fühlte er sich dann plötzlich so, als ob er vor einem Herzinfarkt stand? Das war doch nicht normal. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Nicht damals, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und Angst vor dem Sprechenden Hut gehabt hatte, oder als Al ihn zum ersten Mal zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte oder als er zur Weihnachtsfeier in den Fuchsbau gekommen war. Oder damals, als er sich bemüht hatte, mit Enid Belby auszugehen oder als die ZAG-Prüfungen gekommen waren. Ja noch nicht mal, als er mit Carolina herumgeknutscht hatte und das war schon ein ganz besonderes Gefühlswirrwarr gewesen.

Aber das hier … das übertraf alles. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es war doch nur Rose. Als Cousine Rose. Etwas zu streberhaft. Und sie interessierte sich nicht für Quidditch. Sie lachte über Als bescheuerte Witze. Ihr Vater war Ron Weasley.

Aber sie hatte immer ein freundliches Wort auf den Lippen. Immer hörte sie verständnisvoll zu, wenn es ein Problem gab. Sie hatte ihn nie für seine Familie verurteilt, so wie viele andere, selbst Al zu Anfang. Ihr Lächeln war umwerfend und er konnte stundenlang mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie spätabends durch die Gänge von Hogwarts wanderten auf der Suche nach Schülern, die die Regeln brachen, die sie aber letzten Endes immer laufen ließen, wenn sie sie tatsächlich gefunden hatten.

Sie war so anders als alle anderen Mädchen, die er kannte, aber er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. So schön, so anders, so besonders.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er jemanden so sehr küssen wollen wie Rose. Und das war übel, das war wirklich übel. Sie würde sich niemals von ihm küssen lassen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie den Spruch auch mal versuchen, oder träumen Sie lieber weiter vor sich hin?" Flitwick riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, in denen er aber sofort wieder versank, nachdem er den _Aguamenti_ -Zauber ausgeführt hatte.

Er musste diese Gefühle wieder loswerden. Sie führten zu nichts und würden ihm nur wehtun, wenn er länger mit dem Gedanken spielte, ob aus Rose und ihm etwas werden könnte. Er konnte ja nur zu gut an Carolina sehen, wie es war, wenn man an jemandem hing, der nicht das gleiche empfand. Das mit Enid damals, als sie ihn immer wieder für James hatte abblitzen lassen, der überhaupt nichts von ihr wollte, war schmerzhaft genug gewesen. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Rose das noch um einiges übertreffen konnte.

Was war das nur für eine Scheiße? Was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt?

Überrascht schreckte er auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Träumst du?", fragte Al amüsiert. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Die Stunde ist rum, es gibt gleich Mittagessen. Kommst du?"

„Ja", erwiderte er zerstreut. „Ja, natürlich." Die Stunde war schon vorbei? Das war aber schnell gegangen.

„Man langweilt sich ja zu Tode, wenn man die Sprüche schon alle kann", lachte Al und blieb wartend bei der Tür stehen, weil Scorpius versuchte, das Buch wieder in die Tasche zu stopfen und ihm die vermaledeiten Bohnen im Weg waren.

„Übertreib mal nicht", rief Scorpius ihm über die Schulter zu. „Das wird doch bestimmt kein Dauerzustand sein." Blitzmerker waren sie beide in dem Fach nicht.

„Schade." Hastig drehte Scorpius sich um und stieß dabei aus Versehen seine Tasche vom Tisch. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Rose an, die vor ihm stand und ihn mit diesem wunderbaren Lächeln anstrahlte. „Das war wirklich beeindruckend, wie ihr den Spruch so aus dem Stegreif beherrscht habt."

„Ach ja?" Er konnte nicht anders, als sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Rose war von ihm beeindruckt? Rose Weasley? Von seinem Talent? Wow. „Das war doch nichts Besonderes … so schwer ist der Spruch ja gar nicht …"

„Na ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Rose, bückte sich, und drückte ihm seine Umhängetasche in die Hand, die er schon längst vergessen hatte. „Ich fand den Spruch ziemlich kompliziert … und … naja … ich dachte, weil du ihn so gut kannst … und der bestimmt in der Abschlussprüfung drankommt … ob du mit vielleicht dabei helfen könntest?" Sie wollte seine Hilfe? _Seine_ Hilfe? Rose Weasley? Doppeltes Wow. „Ich begreife normalerweise ziemlich schnell, also dauert das bestimmt nicht lange … aber wenn du nicht willst, dann –"

„Nein, nein, ich will, kein Problem", unterbrach er sie schnell, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegte. Wer weiß, ob er sonst noch einmal die Chance bekommen würde, sie beeindrucken zu können.

Es war zwar eine saublöde Idee, aber wenn sie ihn so anschaute, dann konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, als sie ihre Hand dankbar auf seinen Arm legte und kurz über sein Hemd strich. Merlin, es hatte ihn wirklich schwer erwischt.

**TBC …**


	4. Dreimal Wow

„Man schnippt das Handgelenk so, so schwer kann das doch gar nicht sein!" Frustriert schaute Scorpius Rose an, die die Handbewegung nun zum mittlerweile fünfzehnten Mal vermasselte. Sie war Rose, wieso zum Teufel kriegte sie das nicht hin? Er hatte es doch auch nach ein paar Malen nervösen Herumgewedels geschafft, und das, während sein Bett gebrannt hatte! Vielleicht sollte er auch etwas in Brand stecken, um sie zu motivieren …

„Hab ich doch!", verteidigte sie sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn du das nicht richtig erklären kannst." Sie warf den mindestens dreißigsten Blick in das Zauberkunstbuch und versuchte erneut die abgebildete Handbewegung zu imitieren, immer noch ohne Erfolg.

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich dir den Spruch erkläre, du hättest auch Al fragen können!" Wieso hatte sie das nicht? Al hatte mehr Geduld bei sowas. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen, ihr helfen zu wollen. Er konnte in ihrer Gegenwart doch kaum klar denken, geschweige denn ihr einen Zauber zu erklären, den sie überhaupt nicht begriffen hatte. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und sein Herzschlag hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt, obwohl sie schon zwanzig Minuten in diesem leeren Klassenzimmer waren.

„Al hat keine Zeit, er muss noch eine Übersetzung für Alte Runen fertig machen", erwiderte Rose wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Sonst hätte ich ihn gefragt."

„Ach ja?", fragte Scorpius zweifelnd. Das war ihm neu. Er hatte gedacht, dass Al alle Übersetzungen für diese Woche schon am Sonntag gemacht hatte, um die Woche über mehr Zeit für seine Quidditchtaktiken zu haben.

„Ja", nickte Rose und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Du bist nicht der beste Lehrer auf der ganzen Welt, wenn ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte-"

„Na vielen Dank auch", erwiderte Scorpius beleidigt. Da opferte er seine wertvolle Zeit, um ihr etwas beizubringen, und das war der Dank dafür? Frechheit! „Du bist auch keine Musterschülerin."

„Da würde dir aber jeder Lehrer in Hogwarts widersprechen", sagte sie pampig und ergriff das Buch.

„Hey, das ist mein Buch", rief Scorpius schnell. Das fehlte noch, dass sie ihm sein Buch klaute, obwohl er es doch so viel nötiger hatte als sie!

„Entschuldige" Sie hielt es ihm hin und er griff hastig danach, bevor sie sich doch noch aus dem Staub machte. Sein Zeigefinger strich über ihren Daumen und er war so überrascht davon, dass er das ganze Buch fallenließ.

„Verdammt!", rief er und bückte sich nach dem Buch. Dabei stieß er fast mit Rose zusammen, die auf genau den gleichen Gedanken gekommen war.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte sie atemlos.

Scorpius schluckte. Sie war ihm viel zu nah. Die ganze Zeit hatte er vermieden, sie zu berühren, weil er Angst hatte, dass er dann völlig durchdrehte. Vielleicht hätte sie den Spruch schon längst begriffen, wenn er ihre Hand bei der Handbewegung geführt hätte.

Aber jetzt war sie nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und er konnte in ihre wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Augen schauen und bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, lehnte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

…

…

Heilige Scheiße!

Wenn er sich vorher noch nicht sicher gewesen war, warum seine Gefühle so verrückt spielten, dann wusste er jetzt ganz genau, was der Grund war. Er hatte sich in sie verliebt. So hatte er noch nie jemanden geküsst, und so hatte ihn noch nie jemand geküsst.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt. Wow.

Wobei er schon überrascht war, dass sie ihm keine reinhaute, sondern seinen Kuss so enthusiastisch erwiderte und sogar ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

Sie fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an. Und sie duftete so gut. Nach alten Büchern und frischen Rosen. Und so ganz konnte er nicht begreifen, dass sie gerade in seinen Armen lag. Es fühlte sich ganz anders an, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. So … so richtig.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, aber er wollte nicht durch Luftmangel ins Koma fallen. „Entschuldige", sagte er schweratmend. „Ich hätte nicht einfach so-" Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, spürte er ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen und verlor prompt wieder den Faden.

„Hast du etwa gehört, dass ich mich beschwere?", fragte sie schließlich grinsend.

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob ich dir dazu viel Gelegenheit gegeben hätte."

„Glaub mir, wenn ich das nicht gewollt hätte, dann hättest du das ziemlich schnell mitgekriegt." Sie strich ihm über sein blondes Haar, das sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich durcheinander gebracht hatte, und er erschauderte.

„Wenn das so ist …" Er zog sie wieder zu sich. Dieses Mal war sein Kopf nicht mehr ganz so vernebelt und er konnte es wirklich genießen. Und es war das schönste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt.

**TBC …**


	5. Fehlende Tischmanieren

Rose konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Tag jemals kommen würde, aber nun war er da und er war noch schöner, als sie ihn sich hatte vorstellen können.

Sie strich durch Scorpius' seidenweiche blonden Haare, während seine Lippen auf ihren lagen und konnte immer noch nicht so ganz begreifen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich küsste.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?", fragte er, als sie ihre Knutscherei für ein paar Sekunden unterbrachen, um wieder nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn erneut. Am liebsten wollte sie überhaupt nicht mehr reden, sondern ihn nur noch küssen. Reden war doch wirklich überbewertet.

„Rose", flüsterte er und lehnte sich etwas vor ihr weg. Hatte er ihren Namen schon immer so zärtlich ausgesprochen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst hätte ihr Herz schon früher so schnell geschlagen. „Rose, was … was bedeutet das hier? Was machen wir hier? Ich meine … ist das nur eine einmalige Sache, oder ist das … ist das … du weißt schon … mehr?"

Rose schluckte und starrte ihn an. Ja, das war die große Frage, nicht wahr?

Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht hätte, was zwischen ihnen sein könnte, seit sie in ihm nicht mehr nur Als besten Freund sah. Sie war selbst überrascht gewesen über diese Gefühle, die so plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, als sie einmal, nicht allzu lange vor den ZAG-Prüfungenm über die Ländereien spaziert und zufällig mitgekriegt hatte, wie Scorpius und Carolina Matthews hinter den Gewächshäusern herumgeknutscht hatten.

Sicher, sie hatte gewusst, dass die beiden zusammen waren, Al hatte es erst am vorigen Abend beim Essen erwähnt, als er sich zu ihnen an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte ...

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht, als Al neben ihr auftauchte und schaute von ihrem Eintopf auf, in dem sie gerührt hatte, während sie im Kopf das Rezept für Vielsafttrank durchgegangen war. Professor Brewer hatte angekündigt, morgen einen Test schreiben zu wollen und sie war bekannt für ihre kniffligen Zusatzfragen, die im Lehrstoff vorgriffen.

„Ich wollte nur essen, ohne dass es mir danach gleich wieder hochkommt", erwiderte Al schulterzuckend und griff nach dem Kürbissaftkrug. Rose warf einen Blick zu ihrem kleinen Bruder Hugo, der ein paar Plätze weiter saß und so viel Kartoffelbrei in sich hineinschaufelte, dass er aussah wie ein Hamster.

„Und da kommst du hierher?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Al folgte ihrem Blick zu Hugo und wanderte danach weiter zu seinem großen Bruder James, der Weintrauben in die Luft warf, versuchte, sie mit seinem Mund zu fangen, und dabei gegen seine Banknachbarin stieß, die sich prompt an ihrem Hackbraten verschluckte.

Al lachte. „Immer noch besser als das, was ich ertragen muss." Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Slytherintisch. Rose drehte sich um und suchte stirnrunzelnd nach dem Grund, der Al von seinem Haustisch vertrieben hatte. Der Blutige Baron konnte es nicht sein, der ließ die Schüler normalerweise in Ruhe essen, was man vom Fast Kopflosen Nick nicht gerade sagen konnte. Erst gestern hatte er sich wieder bei ihr darüber beschwert, immer noch nicht zur Jagd der Kopflosen zugelassen worden zu sein.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Na diese Nachstellung von Szenen aus Lilys kitschigsten Groschenromanen", erwiderte er aufgebracht und deutete mit seiner Gabel auf seinen besten Freund Scorpius, der gerade von einem dunkelblonden Mädchen mit Haferbrei gefüttert wurde.

Rose unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Da schienen der Fast Kopflose Nick, Hugo und James tatschlich wie das kleinere Übel. „Füttern die sich in Groschenromanen nicht eher mit in Schokolade getunkten Erdbeeren?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab diesen Scheiß noch nie gelesen." Er legte den Kopf schief und schaute sie prüfend an. „Aber woher weißt du das?" Sie wandte den Blick wieder ihrem Eintopf zu. „Rose Weasley, liest du diesen Schwachsinn etwa auch?" Er fing an zu lachen.

„Quatsch", bestritt sie vehement. Das eine Mal, als sie für ein paar Tage bei den Eltern ihrer Mutter übernachtet und nichts anderes zu lesen gefunden hatte, zählte nicht. Außerdem, so schlecht waren diese Romane nun auch wieder nicht, ideal zum Abschalten und in der Sonne liegen, wenn man über sonst nichts nachdenken wollte. „Mir kommt nur Haferbrei nicht besonders romantisch vor."

„Ach nicht? Dann hat dich Joseph noch nie damit gefüttert? Wie einfallslos."

„Wenn du dich nur über mich lustig machen willst, dann solltest du dich besser zu James setzen", erwiderte Rose genervt. Keiner aus der Familie mochte ihren Freund Joseph Corner, was ihr nichts ausgemacht hätte, wenn sie nicht selbst mittlerweile so genervt von ihm wäre. Nicht lange vor den Weihnachtsferien war sie mit ihm zusammengekommen. Er war ein gutaussehender Ravenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang und keiner war mehr überrascht gewesen als sie, als er sie einmal nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Sie war bei weitem nicht das hübscheste Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang, Mädchen wie Anna Bolt oder Carolina Matthews waren um einiges attraktiver, aber das war gar nicht das Problem. Sie war eine der intelligentesten in ihrem Jahrgang und ihre Zielstrebigkeit und ihr großer Lerneifer wirkten abschreckender auf Jungen als ihre buschigen Haare und ihr zu kleiner Busen.

Doch Joseph Corner schien genau das an ihr zu gefallen. Er mochte die Herausforderung, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, denn sie machte es ihm längst nicht so einfach wie andere es vielleicht getan hätten. Durch ihre Unterhaltungen hatte sie festgestellt, dass er intelligenter war, als sie gedacht hätte, und er besonders in Geschichte der Zauberei sehr gut Bescheid wusste. Es machte Spaß, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und es machte noch mehr Spaß, mit ihm herumzuknutschen und es hatte ihr überraschend gut gefallen, dass in seinem Beisein der Stress wegen ihrer ZAG-Prüfungen längst nicht so groß oder beängstigend war wie sonst. Er war das beste Beruhigungsmittel, was sie hatte finden können.

Aber verliebt war sie nicht in ihn und soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, war er es auch nicht in sie. Aber sie waren dennoch gerne zusammen und bisher war es eine fantastische Lösung für sie gewesen.

Doch die ZAG-Prüfungen kamen immer näher und näher, ihr Lernpensum wurde immer größer und größer, sie hatte schon über tausend Karteikarten geschrieben und nicht einmal seine Gegenwart konnte sie jetzt noch beruhigen. Ständig schwirrten ihr Runen-Vokabeln, Zaubertrankrezepte, Jahreszahlen und Sternbilder im Kopf herum und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie entspannt Joseph das alles hinnahm. Er schien kaum zu lernen und mittlerweile war er auch nicht mehr sehr verständnisvoll, wenn sie eine Verabredung absagte. Er wiederum konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie so viel lernte, obwohl sie seiner Meinung nach doch schon alles wusste, und ihn nicht mehr so küsste wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Aber was sollte sie denn tun, wenn sie einfach nicht mehr abschalten konnte, ganz egal, wie engagiert er sie küsste?

Mittlerweile machte er auch noch Andeutungen, dass Sex ihr vielleicht dabei helfen konnte, sich zu entspannen und das, obwohl sie ihm zu Beginn ihrer „Beziehung" schon klar gemacht hatte, dass sie auf keinen Fall mit ihm schlafen würde. Küssen war schön und gut, aber Sex war ein großer Schritt, den sie nicht mit jemandem machen wollte und konnte, den sie nicht liebte.

„Du bist die Einzige aus der Familie, die anscheinend überhaupt Tischmanieren besitzt", seufzte Al und griff nach dem  
Topf voller Eintopf, der noch vor Rose stand.

„Lily hat sie auch, nur ist die schon fertig", versuchte Rose ihn aufzumuntern und warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter auf Scorpius. Er hielt seinen Löffel mittlerweile wieder selbst, dafür küsste Carolina ihn aber gerade auf die Wange. Dass ihn sowas beim Essen nicht störte? Sie hätte es in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn Joseph jemals versucht hätte, sie zu füttern oder zu küssen, wenn sie gerade etwas kaute. „Wie lange geht das denn schon zwischen Scorpius und Carolina? Ich hab das gar nicht mitgekriegt." Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass er sich für Carolina Matthews interessierte. Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass sein Herz noch an Enid Belby hing. Das war schon sehr überraschend. Und noch überraschender war, dass sie das so überraschte. Scorpius würde Enid doch nicht ewig nachweinen und es gab genug andere Mädchen, die sich für ihn interessierten. Allen voran Carolina. Nur dass er sich auch für sie interessierte …

„Erst seit ein paar Tagen", erwiderte Al und schlürfte den Eintopf von seinem Löffel. Rose schüttelte sich. Diese Familie hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Manieren.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er überhaupt Interesse an ihr hatte", sagte sie laut, um Als Schlürfen zu übertönen.

„Anscheinend schon", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Sie hat ihn angesprochen und er war nicht abgeneigt. Und er mag sie ganz gerne, sonst hätte er ihr bestimmt nicht seinen Haferbrei überlassen." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hoffe nur, dass das bald wieder aufhört. Della und ich waren nicht so bescheuert."

Rose legte den Kopf schief. Della hatte Al zwar nie gefüttert, aber er hatte sie stundenlang verliebt anhimmeln können und das war ihr manchmal noch schlimmer vorgekommen. Aber daran sollte sie ihn wohl besser nicht erinnern, Della war schließlich immer noch ein wunder Punkt für ihn. „Sowas dauert doch nie lange", sagte sie stattdessen aufmunternd. „Lass sie doch, wenn es ihnen Spaß macht. Ist doch schön, wenn sie glücklich sind." Ihr erschien es zwar auch übertrieben, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, wann sie Scorpius jemals so hatte lächeln sehen.

Umso merkwürdiger war es, dass es sie so störte.

**TBC …**


	6. Nur Scorpius Malfoy

Nach diesem Gespräch mit Al hatte Rose Scorpius und Carolina fast wieder vergessen. Sie hatte sich weiter in ihre ZAG-Vorbereitungen gestürzt, den Test in Zaubertränke mit Ohnegleichen bestanden, eine Menge alter Runen wiederholt und hinterher Al abgefragt, der in dem Fach noch besser war als sie selbst. Außerdem hatte sie mittlerweile damit begonnen, alle Zauberkunstsprüche seit der ersten Klasse zu wiederholen und war recht erstaunt, wie viele das eigentlich schon waren. Nebenbei hatte sie noch versucht, Zeit für ihre beste Freundin Lily zu finden und auch für Joseph, wobei sie sich bei ihm zugegebenermaßen die geringste Mühe gemacht hatte.

Doch mittlerweile fühlte sie sich so erschlagen von allem, dass sie auf die Ländereien geflüchtet war, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Vielleicht würde sie noch bei Hagrid vorbeischauen, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand. Er war gerade dabei, kleine Thestralbabys heranzuziehen und konnte stundenlang von ihnen erzählen. Rose teilte zwar seine unendliche Leidenschaft für magische Geschöpfe nicht, aber seine Begeisterung war immer herrlich mitanzusehen, außerdem hatte er unzählig viele Geschichten über ihre Eltern und Onkeln und Tanten auf Lager und schon allein für die lohnte sich ein Besuch allemal (beim letzten Mal hatte er ihr erzählt, wie ihre Mum versucht hatte, seinem Halbbruder Gwarp Englisch beizubringen).

Aber im Moment gab sie sich noch damit zufrieden, einfach nur spazieren zu gehen. Mittlerweile war sie bei den Gewächshäusern angelangt und konnte Neville in einem erkennen, wo er gerade ein paar Alraunen umtopfte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte es ein Feuer in einem der Gewächshäuser des St Mungos gegeben und dabei einen Großteil des Alraunenvorrats zerstört. Bestimmt machte Neville gerade die Pflanzen fertig, um dem Krankenhaus in seiner Notlage zu helfen. Sie wusste, wie viele Tränke auf Alraunen angewiesen waren und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sehr Ted in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos ohne die Pflanzen in Bedrängnis geraten würde.

Sie umrundete das nächste Gewächshaus und blieb stocksteif stehen, als sie erkannte, dass sie doch nicht so allein hier draußen war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt standen Scorpius und Carolina eng umschlungen an der Glaswand des Gewächshauses. Sie hatte die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und fuhr ihm durch seine blonden Haare, während er sie gegen das Glas presste.

Rose musste schlucken. Solche Leidenschaft hatte sie noch nicht mal bei James und seinen vielen Frauenbekanntschaften gesehen und sie hatte ihn häufiger irgendwo mit einem Mädchen erwischt, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre.

Aber das hier … die beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schienen, nicht einmal sie, und sie stand nun wirklich nah bei ihnen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie sich umdrehen und wieder zurückgehen würde. Nichts wäre peinlicher, als wenn die beiden bemerken würden, dass sie sie beobachtete. Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Sie konnte nur Scorpius und Carolina anstarren, während ihr Herz wild zu klopfen angefangen hatte und ein bitteres Gefühl sich in ihrem Mund ausbreitete.

Sie hatte Scorpius noch nie so gesehen, so leidenschaftlich, so erwachsen, so attraktiv. Und Carolina schien es zu gefallen, mehr als ihr selbst jemals gefallen hatte, was sie mit Joseph gemacht hatte, und da hatte Rose sich leidenschaftlicher gefühlt als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich vorstellte, an Carolinas Stelle zu sein. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn er sie küssen würde, wenn er ihr über die Wange strich, oder über ihre Hüften, ihre Brust. Wie seine Haare sich unter ihren Fingern anfühlen würden, seine durchtrainierte Brust, seine Schultern, seine unglaublich blauen Augen, die einen so durchdringend anblicken konnten, dass sie bis unter die Haut gingen.

Erst als sie ein leises Stöhnen von Carolina hörte, wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen und brachte es endlich fertig, aus der Sichtweite der beiden zu verschwinden. Sie entdeckte einen Baum in der Nähe, hinter dem sie von niemandem zu sehen sein würde, und lehnte sich atemlos an den Stamm, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr sie sich durch ihre buschigen Haare.

Was zum Teufel war das? Sie hatte zwar schon häufiger gedacht, dass Scorpius ganz gut aussah, zum Beispiel bei der Hochzeit ihrer Cousine Molly letzten Winter, wo er einen schwarzen Festumhang getragen hatte, der sowohl sein blondes Haar als auch seine blauen Augen zur Geltung gebracht hatte und er war einfach süß, wenn er jedes Jahr begeistert den Pullover anzog, den ihre Großmutter Molly ihm jedes Jahr strickte, aber so wie gerade eben hatte sie noch nie auf ihn reagiert. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie an seine Lippen dachte und ihr Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals.

Das war doch nicht normal. Bestimmt war es nur der Prüfungsstress, der sie endgültig erreicht hatte und mittlerweile verrückt machte. Vielleicht war es auch nur aufgestaute Energie, weil sie Joseph in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen hatte und sie sich auch solche Leidenschaft wünschte, wie Scorpius und Carolina sie offensichtlich im Überfluss hatten. Aber warum ließ der Gedanke an Joseph sie dann vollkommen kalt, während bei Scorpius ihr ganzer Körper verrücktspielte?

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den Baumstamm. Sie hatte sich doch bei diesem Spaziergang entspannen, den Kopf freikriegen, etwas Ruhe haben wollen. Und jetzt tauchten ständig neue Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Wie Scorpius und sie auf Mollys Hochzeit getanzt hatten, ihre Hand in seiner, seine Hand auf seiner Hüfte, wo sie schon ein leichtes Kribbeln verspürt hatte, es aber auf den aufregenden Tag geschoben hatte. Wie sie beide versucht hatten, Al in seinem Liebeskummer aufzumuntern, sie Scorpius erklärt hatte, wie Flugzeuge fliegen konnten und Muggel ohne Zauberei unter Wasser atmen konnten. Einmal war sie in den Osterferien mit Al und ihm in den neuen James Bond-Film gegangen und hatte die ganze Zeit versuchen müssen, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, weil er das Geschehen staunender verfolgt hatte als ein paar Zwölfjährige neben ihr, die nur wegen des Bondgirls im Kino waren. Ihre Hände hatten sich ein paar Mal gestreift, wenn sie beide nach dem Popcorn gegriffen hatten, aber sie hatte ihr Erschaudern auf die Schießerei auf der Leinwand geschoben.

Doch bestimmt reagierte sie nur so auf ihn, weil sie ihn gerade wild knutschend mit Carolina gesehen hatte. Als Rose gesehen hatte, wie sie ihn mit Haferbrei fütterte, fand sie das nur bescheuert und das sagte doch eigentlich alles. Sie hatte schon manchmal Schauspieler attraktiv gefunden, wenn sie sie in sexy Szenen gesehen hatte, aber ansonsten keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Ganz anders als Lily, die in einer solchen Situation alle Informationen aus allen Klatschblättern sammelte, die sie nur kriegen konnte. Bestimmt spielte sie jetzt nur so verrückt, weil sie ihn in einer so ungewohnten Situation gesehen hatte. Morgen würde alles wieder beim Alten sein. Ganz sicher. Es war schließlich nur Scorpius Malfoy.

**TBC …**


	7. Es ist, wie es ist

Aber es war nicht wieder alles beim Alten gewesen. Wenn sie ihn in den nächsten Tagen sah, schlug ihr Herz immer schneller. Selbst wenn sie nur einen blonden Haarschopf in der Menge erblickte und es am Ende gar nicht Scorpius gewesen war. Trafen sich zufällig ihre Blicke, erschauderte sie und das eine Mal, als er und Al sich vor Zauberkunst mit ihr unterhalten hatten, war sie fahriger als sonst gewesen und hatte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können.

Das war alles andere als normal und es half auch nicht, dass sich sein Gesicht in ihre Gedanken schlich, während sie versuchte, Zaubertrankrezepte auswendig zu lernen und sie sich vorstellte, wie sich seine Küsse wohl anfühlen würden, während sie gerade mit Joseph herumknutschte.

Schließlich wurde ihr das alles zu viel und sie schob Joseph von sich weg. „Was ist denn?", fragte er genervt und verstärkte den Druck um ihre Hüfte, wo seine Hand lag. „Du hast doch gesagt, du hast mindestens eine Stunde Zeit. Es sind gerade mal zehn Minuten vergangen."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Rose und löste sich aus seinen Armen. Gut, dass sie die dunkelste Ecke im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt hatten und alle anderen zu sehr mit Lernen beschäftigt waren, um auf sie zu achten. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht mehr."

„Was kannst du nicht mehr?", fragte er verständnislos und hob die Hand, um ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn du gerade nicht viel Zeit hast. Ich versteh das."

„Nicht wirklich", widersprach Rose und wich zurück, bevor er sie berühren konnte. Abwehrend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich kann das mit dir überhaupt nicht mehr tun. Es war eine schöne Zeit, aber ich … ich will einfach nicht mehr."

„Aber … aber es lief doch gut.", erwiderte er perplex. „Du hattest doch Spaß, oder? Wir hatten beide Spaß. Und es ist doch so unkompliziert, so einfach, oder nicht?" Er schaute sie aus großen traurigen Augen an. Sein Hundeblick war einfach unerträglich. Sie schluckte.

Es war wirklich gut gelaufen und sie hatte Spaß gehabt, aber er war einfach nicht mehr das, was sie wollte. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass ein Blick von Scorpius ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ als Josephs Lippen auf ihren oder seine Hände auf ihrem Körper.

Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance bei Scorpius haben würde, er war mehr als glücklich mit Carolina und sie war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Ihre Familiengeschichte war schließlich kompliziert genug, um einen neuen Krieg auszulösen. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht mehr ignorieren, dass da zumindest von ihrer Seite etwas war. Sie konnte Joseph nicht mehr küssen, wenn sie sich doch zeitgleich vorstellte, in Scorpius' Armen zu liegen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr vormachen, dass das Arrangement zwischen Joseph und ihr genau das war, was sie wollte, wenn sie mittlerweile sogar schon von Scorpius träumte, der sie selbst noch viel leidenschaftlicher als Carolina hinter den Gewächshäusern küsste und ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss und sie schwer atmend aufwachte und sich wünschte, dass der verdammte Traum Wirklichkeit war. Sie hatte noch nie von Joseph geträumt.

Das mit Scorpius war wahrscheinlich nur eine vorübergehende Verwirrung, die sie mit der Zeit wieder ablegen würde, aber mit Joseph konnte es dennoch nicht mehr so weitergehen. Er sollte eine Freundin haben, die so von ihm träumte, wie sie von Scorpius, für die Joseph nicht nur lästig war und die für ihn nicht nur mühsam Zeit finden konnte und wollte. Selbst wenn sie nicht solche merkwürdigen Gefühle für Scorpius entwickelt hätte, wäre es ihm gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie schon vorher mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich von ihm zu trennen.

„Joseph, ich will das einfach nicht mehr." Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr. Sie wollte Scorpius. „Es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir, ich war gerne mit dir zusammen und ich hatte auch viel Spaß, das stimmt, aber jetzt … jetzt stimmt das alles nicht mehr. Ich möchte nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie war überrascht, wie nah ihm das zu gehen schien. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er die Beziehung genauso sah wie sie, so unbedeutend, so einfach. Aber sie schien ihm doch mehr zu bedeuten als sie gedacht hatte und es tat ihr umso mehr Leid, ihm jetzt doch weh tun zu müssen, obwohl sie gedacht hatte, dass sie eines Tages ohne Probleme auseinander gehen würden. Aber sie konnte das einfach nicht mehr mitmachen, sie würde sonst nur komplett durchdrehen und sie hatte schon genug Probleme.

„Rose …", fing er mit belegter Stimme an, aber ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter stoppte ihn.

„Bitte, Joseph. Bitte akzeptier es einfach. Ich wünschte es wäre anders, es wäre so viel einfacher wenn ich …" Wenn sie was? Wenn sie sich nicht wünschen würde, dass Scorpius sie so anschaute wie er Carolina anschaute? Dass er sie so berührte wie Carolina? „Wenn ich mehr für dich empfinden würde als ich tue. Aber es ist-"

„… wie es ist, ich weiß", vervollständigte Joseph traurig lächelnd. „Das hast du ja von Anfang an gesagt. Ich hab wohl einfach nur gedacht, dass vielleicht doch noch mehr passieren könnte, dass du dich doch in mich ver-"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er das aussprach, vor dem sie Angst hatte. Es war für ihn ja noch viel ernster, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatten das hier doch beide ohne Erwartungen angefangen, was war daraus nur geworden? „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Joseph, du bist toll und ich mag dich, aber-"

„Nicht mehr, schon klar", unterbrach er dieses Mal sie und wandte den Blick ab. „Vielleicht gehst du besser, Rose. Du bist eine wirklich gute Rednerin, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das mit Worten irgendwie besser machen kannst."

„Wohl nicht", sagte sie traurig. Sie hatte ihm wirklich nicht wehtun wollen. Das war das letzte, was sie hatte tun wollen. Aber wahrscheinlich war es trotzdem besser, wenn sie es jetzt beendete, bevor sie ihn noch schlimmer verletzen konnte. „Es war eine wirklich schöne Zeit mit dir. Danke." Sie legte ihre Hand kurz auf seine und drückte sie leicht.

„Immer wieder gerne", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das nicht ganz gelingen wollte und einer Leichtigkeit, die zu angestrengt war. „Das weißt du."

„Ja, das weiß ich." Auch wenn es nichts ändern würde. Sie lächelte ihn deprimiert an und stand auf. „Mach's gut. Und viel Glück bei den Prüfungen." Dieses Mal lachte er wirklich und ihr war ein kleines bisschen leichter ums Herz, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Das war schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Vielleicht würde ihr Leben ja jetzt wieder normaler werden. Sie konnte sich auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren und Scorpius würde bestimmt bald wieder nur der beste Freund von Al sein. Alles würde wieder normal werden. Ganz sicher.

**TBC …**


	8. (Un)erreichbare Träume

„Rose, Rose, Rose, wie fliegen Flugzeuge, erklär mir bitte noch mal, wie Flugzeuge fliegen, bitte! Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte." Rose verschluckte sich überrascht an ihrem Kaffee, als Scorpius wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auftauchte. Die Fünftklässler steckten gerade mitten in den ZAG-Prüfungen und obwohl Rose heute ausnahmsweise keine Prüfung hatte, war sie doch vollauf damit beschäftigt, ihre Notizen über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchzugehen und nebenher ihr Rührei zu essen und ihren Kaffee zu trinken. Früher hatte ihr diese schwarze Brühe nie geschmeckt, aber seit sie sie vor ein paar Wochen gekostet hatte, um auszuprobieren, ob ihr das Koffein vielleicht beim Lernen helfen würde, war sie positiv überrascht gewesen. Der Kaffee hatte besser geschmeckt, als sie in Erinnerung hatte, und sie konnte ohne Probleme eine halbe Stunde länger aufbleiben.

„Das hab ich dir doch schon zweimal erklärt", seufzte sie und stopfte sich einen weiteren Löffel Rührei in den Mund. Wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie vielleicht auch noch ihre Zaubertranknotizen durcharbeiten.

„Bitte, Rose, ich hab alles wieder vergessen und meine Prüfung ist in einer Stunde." Scorpius schaute sie verzweifelt an und Rose schluckte. „Bitte. Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte. Das dauert doch nur zehn Minuten und heute Nachmittag kann ich dich zum Gegenzug irgendetwas abfragen. Bitte." Seinem Hundeblick konnte sie nichts abschlagen und da half es auch nicht, dass ihr Herz schon wieder so viel schneller schlug und das eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten war, Zeit mit ihm alleine zu verbringen, ohne Al oder Carolina.

„Na schön", gab sie sich geschlagen und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. „Aber nur zehn Minuten." Sie hob ihre Schultasche vom Boden auf und suchte nach einem neuen Pergament. Nachdem sie eines gefunden hatte, skizzierte sie mit einigen Strichen ein Flugzeug und versuchte mit einigen Pfeilen die Grundlagen der Thermodynamik zu erläutern, soweit sie sich daran erinnern konnte. Daniel Harris, ein Muggel, mit dem sie in den letzten Sommerferien zusammen gewesen war, hatte ihr das einmal genau erklärt. Er hatte sich sehr für Physik interessiert und wollte später einmal Luft- und Raumfahrt studieren und hatte stundenlang darüber sprechen können.

„Ich kann mir das nicht merken", murmelte Scorpius frustriert, nachdem sie fertig war und er verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Pfeile nachzumalen.

Rose seufzte genervt, zog ihm das Pergament unter der Hand weg, faltete es zu einem kleinen Flieger und hielt es ihm unter die Nase. „Die Luft verläuft hier so, siehst du" Sie deutete den Strom mit der Hand nach. „Und hier verläuft sie so. Und wenn alles gut läuft, dann fliegt es", sie kniff ein Auge zu und zielte auf James, der am unteren Ende des Tisches müde in seinen Cornflakes herumrührte, „so." Sie warf den Flieger, der James zielsicher in der Stirn traf. James schreckte auf und schaute sich wütend um, aber Rose hatte sich wieder Scorpius zugewandt und eine Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt.

Scorpius lachte und griff nach einem weiteren Pergament. Er faltete es so geschickt wie Rose. „Also du meinst, dass die Luft hier schneller fließt als da und deshalb das Flugzeug nach oben gedrückt wird?", versicherte er sich.

Rose nickte und konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als sie seine kindliche Begeisterung sah. „Im Idealfall, ja."

„Na dann." Er warf den Flieger auf James, der ihnen gerade den Rücken zudrehte und bei einem der anderen Tische nach dem Übeltäter suchte. Das Flugzeug traf ihn am Hinterkopf.

„Sieht aus, als hättest du es verstanden", sagte sie zufrieden und griff wieder nach ihren Notizen. Ihre Arbeit war getan und sie konnte sich wieder ihren eigenen Problemen zuwenden.

„Vielen Dank, du bist die Allerbeste. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er wieder aufstand und zurück zum Slytherintisch eilte. Überrascht blickte sie ihm hinterher. Das hatte er noch nie gemacht. Ihre Wange brannte dort, wo er sie geküsst hatte und sie hatte plötzlich eine Gänsehaut.

Warum spielte ihr Körper immer noch so verrückt? Es war doch nur Scorpius. Er war mit jemand anderem zusammen. Sie war seine Informationsquelle für Muggeldinge und Als Cousine und eine Vertrauensschülerin, mit der er manchmal patrouillieren musste und das war alles. Mehr sah er nicht in ihr und mehr würde zwischen ihnen nie sein, ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich irrationalerweise etwas anderes wünschte. Er war ein Malfoy und sie war eine Weasley und das allein war Antwort genug, ob sie zusammenpassten.

Doch obwohl sie das wusste, konnte sie trotzdem nicht anders, als die Zeit am Nachmittag zu genießen, als er sie in einer ruhigen Ecke in der Bibliothek Zaubertrankrezepte abfragte und nebenher weitere Flieger aus Pergament bastelte, mit denen er ein paar Erstklässler ärgerte. Sein Lächeln war umwerfend und er wusste viel besser in Zaubertränke Bescheid, als sie gedacht hätte, obwohl er immer darüber geklagt hatte, dieses Fach überhaupt nicht zu mögen. Außerdem war er bester Laune, weil er die schriftliche Prüfung in Muggelkunde seiner Ansicht nach hervorragend über die Bühne gebracht hatte (sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet).

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dir Sorgen gemacht hast", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie auch das letzte Rezept heruntergebetet hatte. Sie löste ihren Pferdeschwanz und schüttelte ihre langen Haare. Sie trug sie ungern offen, weil sie immer viel zu buschig waren, aber langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. „Du weiß doch besser Bescheid über Muggel als Muggel selbst."

Scorpius blinzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er erwiderte: „Nicht besser als du in jedem anderen Fach. Du beherrschst doch den kompletten Stoff perfekt, ich weiß gar nicht, warum du überhaupt noch lernst. Das weißt du doch alles seit Monaten."

Rose wurde rot. „Nicht mal annähernd", wehrte sie ab. „Man kann doch so viele Fehler machen, selbst wenn man alles zu wissen glaubt, und ich _muss_ doch gute Noten haben, wenn ich mal Heilerin werden will." Seit sie denken konnte, wollte sie nichts anderes als das. Das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen und das würde sie auch schaffen.

„Rose, wenn jemand das schafft, dann bist das du", erwiderte Scorpius überzeugt. „Du bist bestimmt viel klüger als du sein müsstest", grinste er und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Und ich kenne niemanden, der perfekter dafür wäre als du."

„Danke", murmelte Rose geschmeichelt und nahm ihre Notizen wieder zur Hand. „Aber dafür muss ich lernen, sonst kann ich das vergessen. Und ich hab keinen Plan B."

„Du brauchst keinen Plan B", erwiderte Scorpius zuversichtlich und nahm ihr die Blätter ab.

„Das weißt du nicht", seufzte sie. Sicher, sie hoffte es, aber sie war erst ganz am Anfang, bis sich ihr Traum vielleicht erfüllen würde. Und sie wollte nicht jetzt schon scheitern.

„Du kannst das Lehrbuch zitieren. Du weißt, wie man einen Vielsafttrank und einen Wolfsbanntrank braut, wie man Grindelohs und Irrwichte vertreibt, wann Bodo der Bärtige gelebt hat, wie man einen Kelch in ein Kaninchen verwandelt und mit Teufelsschlingen fertig wird. Du weißt sogar, wie Flugzeuge fliegen." Rose lachte und Scorpius grinste. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Du schaffst das und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Sie schluckte. Er war so überzeugt von ihr. In seinen Augen lagen nicht die geringsten Zweifel, Zweifel, die in ihr nur allzu oft aufstiegen, egal, wie viel sie lernte und wie oft sie in Tests mit der Bestnote abschnitt. Ihre ganze Familie glaubte an sie, es gab niemanden, dem ihr Vater nicht stolz von ihren Leistungen erzählte, auch wenn er ihr mehr als einmal gesagt hatte, dass es nicht gut war, zu besserwisserisch zu sein.

Aber bei Scorpius war das irgendwie anders. Er musste nicht an sie glauben und sie ermuntern, weil sie verwandt waren und sich das eben so gehörte. Er tat es freiwillig und merkwürdigerweise verschwand etwas von der Nervosität, die sie seit Wochen fest im Griff hatte.

Sie schaute in seine blauen Augen und hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst. Er war ihr so nah und hielt immer noch ihre Hand und sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das Gefühl, als er sie heute Morgen auf die Wange geküsst hatte und wie viel besser es sich doch anfühlen musste, wenn er sie auf den Mund küssen würde und wie er seine Arme um sie schlingen und näher zu sich ziehen würde…

Aber bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas tun konnte, hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme, die sie am liebsten vergessen hätte.

„Hier bist du." Carolina kam hinter einem Bücherregal hervor und Rose richtete sich schnell wieder auf. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie nichts gemacht. Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht getraut, aber der Gedanke war schon sehr verlockend gewesen. Doch er war nicht mit ihr zusammen und er sah sie nicht so und es hatte überhaupt keinen Zweck, auch nur mit dem Gedanken zu spielen. Sie würde sich nur selbst wehtun, wenn sie sich da noch weiter hineinsteigerte. „Wir wollten doch noch lernen."

„Ach ja, stimmt." Scorpius ließ ihre Hand los, legte ihre Notizen auf den Tisch und stand langsam auf. Dabei blickte er immer noch Rose in die Augen. Wenn er sie doch nur nicht so anschauen würde, dann wäre das alles so viel einfacher. „Viel Erfolg noch beim Lernen. Obwohl du eine Pause wahrscheinlich viel nötiger hättest."

Sie nickte und schaffte es endlich, sich von seinen Augen loszureißen. Rasch schaute sie zu seiner Freundin, die sie argwöhnisch beobachtete. „Man sieht sich, Rose."

Rose nickte erneut, unfähig, auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Wehmütig sah sie zu, wie Carolina Scorpius' Hand ergriff. Die Hand, die ihre eigene noch vor ein paar Sekunden gehalten hatte. Sie bemühte sich, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie es ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

Merlin, es hatte sie wirklich schlimm erwischt. Und das schlimmste war, dass ihr Herz von ihm eigentlich nur gebrochen werden konnte. Ganz egal, ob er wusste, dass er es tat, oder nicht.

**TBC …**


	9. Heißt das ja?

„Rose, was … was bedeutet das hier? Was machen wir hier? Ich meine … ist das nur eine einmalige Sache, oder ist das … ist das … du weißt schon … mehr?"

Scorpius schaute in Roses große dunkle Augen und schluckte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Gerade noch hatte es das getan, weil sie sich leidenschaftlicher geküsst hatten als er das jemals vorher getan hatte, jetzt tat sein Herz es vor lauter Angst.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Antwort er hören wollte. Sicher, mit ihr herumzuknutschen war das tollste Gefühl, das er jemals empfunden hatte und wenn er könnte, würde er nie wieder damit aufhören wollen, aber wollte er wirklich mehr? Wollte er mit ihr zusammen sein? Wollte sie mit ihm zusammen sein? Sie war nicht einfach irgendjemand. Sie war Rose. Rose Weasley.

„Mehr?" Wiederholte Rose und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren durch seine Hände noch viel buschiger geworden als sie es vorher gewesen waren. Es gefiel ihm, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. „Willst du denn mehr?"

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte auf einen Rußfleck an der Wand. Verdammt. Rose war gut. „Ich … ähm", er räusperte sich, „ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht." Rose nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und er fühlte einen unerklärlichen Verlust.

„Du hast nicht drüber nachgedacht?", fragte sie verletzt. „Du hast nicht über uns nachgedacht?" Sie trat von dem Tisch weg, an den sie sich gelehnt hatten und blinzelte. „Was war das hier für dich? Wolltest du nur mal wissen, wie es ist, mit mir rumzuknutschen und hast gedacht, warum nicht? Rose hat ewig mit Joseph rumgeknutscht, die macht das mit jedem? Vielleicht kann ich auch noch mit ihr ins Bett, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin und mich hinterher kaputt lachen, wie die Malfoys wieder mal mit den Weasleys machen konnten, was sie wollten?" Sie schniefte und wandte sich ab. „Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy, du bist genauso ein Arsch wie dein Großvater!"

„Rose!" Er eilte ihr hinterher und ergriff ihre Hand, kurz bevor sie zur Tür heraus war. „Du bist mir doch nicht egal, verdammt!" Ihre Worte hatten ihn wie Giftpfeile getroffen. „Wir kennen uns seit fünf Jahren, Al ist mein bester Freund, ich war oft genug im Fuchsbau. Wenn du nicht weißt, dass ich nicht im Entferntesten wie mein Großvater bin, dann … dann … dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, verdammt!"

Langsam drehte sie sich um. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie sah so verletzt aus.

„Mich hat das hier alles überrumpelt, okay? Gestern warst du noch Als Cousine und heute kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken als daran, wie es ist, dich zu küssen. Du bist unglaublich. Die faszinierendste Frau, die ich kenne. Aber du bist eben verdammt noch mal eine Weasley, und ich bin ein Malfoy. Und jedes Mal, wenn dein Dad mich sieht, dann schaut er aus, als würde er mich umbringen wollen. Also entschuldige bitte, dass ich keine Antwort weiß. Deshalb hab ich ja dich gefragt. Du bist doch immer die mit den Antworten. Was willst du denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie leise. So unsicher hatte Scorpius die sonst sehr selbstsichere Rose noch nie gesehen. Sie wusste doch immer, was sie wollte. „Ich meine, ich hab mir schon oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn wir …", sie wurde rot und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf ihn und dann auf sie. Scorpius musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Aber es war so unwahrscheinlich, deshalb hab ich nie an den Rest gedacht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Scorpius hob zögernd die Hand und fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre errötete Wange. Sie zu küssen war einfach gewesen, aber sie so zu berühren war schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Er wollte nichts falsch machen. „Wieso ist das so unwahrscheinlich?", fragte er verwirrt. Was war denn daran so unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie küssen wollte?

Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Ich bitte dich. Du warst vorher mit Carolina Matthews zusammen."

„Und?", fragte er verständnislos. Carolina und Rose waren grundverschieden. Das fing bei ihrem Aussehen an. Carolina war ziemlich klein, hatte lange blonde Haare und eine etwas korpulentere Figur, die ihr aber hervorragend stand. Rose hatte schulterlange braune buschige Haare, die im Sonnenlicht wunderschön rötlich schimmerten. Sie war einen Kopf größer als Carolina und fast so groß wie er, aber es gefiel ihm ehrlich gesagt ganz gut, nicht die ganze Zeit nach unten schauen zu müssen, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Und auch das Rumknutschen machte es einfacher. Sie war nicht ganz so kurvenreich wie Carolina, aber er sah auch nicht so gut aus wie ihr Adonis Joseph Corner, also wen juckte das?

Mit ihr konnte er reden. Stundenlang. Über die Schule, über ihre Familien, über Politik und Kultur. Sie hatte ihm beim Lernen geholfen, als er in Muggelkunde verzweifelt war und es hatte ihm mehr gebracht, als er gedacht hätte, als er sie über Zaubertränke abgefragt hatte. Bei der Prüfung hatte er sich an mehr Rezepte erinnert als er jemals gelernt hatte und das war nur ihr zu verdanken.

Er war einfach gerne mit ihr zusammen, das hatte er schon bei Mollys Hochzeit letzte Weihnachten festgestellt und deshalb auch ohne Al ihre Nähe viel häufiger gesucht als vorher, sogar als er mit Carolina zusammen gewesen war und eigentlich nur sie im Kopf gehabt hatte.

„Und … und ich bin nicht wie sie", antwortete sie leise.

„Das ist auch gut so, denn sonst wär ich ja mit ihr zusammen", erwiderte er entschlossen.

„Und du willst mit mir zusammen sein?"

Er seufzte. Jetzt hatte sie es doch geschafft, sich um eine Antwort zu drücken. Sie war wirklich gut. Verdammt. „Ich glaub schon", sagte er schließlich. Der Gedanke, dass das hier nur eine einmalige Sache bleiben würde, tat ihm richtig weh. Er wollte derjenige sein, den sie küsste, wenn sie eine gute Note bekommen hatte, so wie sie Joseph Corner letztes Jahr um den Hals gefallen war. Er wollte derjenige sein, den sie anstrahlte, wenn sie ihn in der Früh zum ersten Mal sah. Mit der er reden konnte, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte. So wie es im letzten Jahr schon gewesen war, nur noch viel besser.

Rose zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du _glaubst_ schon? Sehr romantisch."

Er lachte. „Besser als du, du hast noch gar nichts dazu gesagt. Und dabei stehst du schon viel länger auf mich."

Sie errötete noch mehr. „Das hab ich nie gesagt." Jetzt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte lange geübt, um nur eine hochziehen zu können, beherrschte es mittlerweile aber perfekt und war sehr stolz darauf. „Okay, ja, ich hab schon eine Weile für dich eine gewisse Zuneigung, aber …" Er grinste geschmeichelt. Wobei er sich fragte, seit wann sie auf ihn stand. Seit Anfang des Schuljahres? Schon in den Ferien? Oder etwa noch früher? Wieso hatte er das nicht gemerkt? Da war so eine fantastische Frau wie Rose an ihm interessiert und er merkte überhaupt nichts. „Aber du musst dir darauf jetzt überhaupt nichts einbilden, klar?"

„Ich doch nicht", erwiderte er grinsend und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm spielerisch in den Arm boxte. „Aber du hast immer noch nichts gesagt. Willst du jetzt, oder nicht?" Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, legte die Arme um seine Schultern und küsste ihn. „Heißt das ja?" Sie lächelte, biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte mehrfach. „Super", erwiderte er, schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich.

„Find ich auch", erwiderte sie, bevor sie in einem weiteren Kuss versanken.

**TBC …**


	10. Verschwiegenheit

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte Al neugierig, als Scorpius eine Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlendert kam.

„Nur so", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend und ließ sich neben seinen besten Freund auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich hab mich ja schon gefragt, ob Rose dich umgebracht hat, weil du so lange weg warst", lachte er und blätterte eine Seite in seinem Buch über Quidditch-Strategien um.

„Wieso?", fragte Scorpius verständnislos. Rose konnte doch keiner Fliege was zuleide tun.

„Weil Rose sich doch nie etwas von jemand anderem erklären lässt. Ich erinner mich noch, als ich neun war, hab ich versucht, ihr beizubringen, auf einem Besen zu fliegen und sie hat mir die ganze Zeit erklärt, dass das Buch das ganz anders beschreibt und ich alles falsch mache und als sie dann endlich drauf saß, konnte sie nicht damit fliegen und hat mir die ganze Schuld gegeben. Und dabei war das nur ihr Fehler. Madam Hooch hat ihr genau das gleiche gesagt. Ich glaube, sie ist noch nie geflogen." Al verschränkte verstimmt die Arme vor der Brust, schien aber ganz zufrieden damit zu sein, dass auch niemand anders damit Erfolg gehabt hatte, Rose das Fliegen beizubringen. „Bei dem _Aguamenti-_ Zauber war das bestimmt noch hundertmal schlimmer. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie mich nicht gefragt hat."

Scorpius bemühte sich sehr, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Al kannte ihn viel zu gut, er würde sich bestimmt sofort verraten. „So schlimm war's eigentlich gar nicht", meinte er schulterzuckend, zog sein Muggelkundebuch aus seiner Tasche und schlug es irgendwo auf. Schnell vertiefte er sich in das Bild eines Briefkastens, der auf einer Landstraße stand.

„Kann sie's jetzt?"

„Nicht so ganz", erwiderte er ausweichend. „Sie hat die Handbewegung noch nicht wirklich drauf." Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie nach den anfänglichen Versuchen überhaupt nicht mehr geübt, sondern ihre Zeit um einiges angenehmer verbracht hatten. Am Ende hatten sie allerdings ausgemacht, dass er ihr den Spruch morgen nochmal erklären würde und er hatte ihr hoch und heilig versprochen, sie dieses Mal nicht mit Küssen abzulenken (wobei ihm das nichts ausmachen würde).

„Ach nein?", fragte Al überrascht. „Dabei begreift Rose doch wahnsinnig schnell, wenn es nicht gerade ums Fliegen geht. Was bist du denn für ein miserabler Lehrer?"

Scorpius schaute ihn pikiert an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Wenn ich dir nicht geholfen hätte, dann würdest du den Aufrufezauber heute noch nicht können!"

„Ich werde dir auch bis ans Ende meines Lebens dankbar sein, Scorp, aber bei so einem Musterschüler wie mir war das wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht schwer. An Rose beißt du dir wohl eher die Zähne aus", lachte er.

Scorpius stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. „Sie kriegt das schon noch hin", erwiderte er zuversichtlich. Sie hätte den Spruch bestimmt heute schon gemeistert, wenn sie nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wären. Rose war ein Naturtalent und dieser Spruch war auch keine größere Herausforderung als einige der anderen, die sie perfekt beherrschte. Aber irgendwo war es schon schön, dass er einmal etwas besser konnte als sie, das war sonst nie der Fall.

„Das ist mir auch klar", erwiderte Al und schaute seinen Freund schief an. „Ich wunder mich ja, dass sie es immer noch nicht kann."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch egal, das wird schon noch." Er konnte Al nicht ewig ausweichen, aber der interessierte sich normalerweise auch nicht so brennend dafür, was bei den Lerntreffen von Rose und ihm passiert war (zugegeben, normalerweise war sie diejenige, die ihm den Stoff erklärte und nicht umgekehrt). Aber Al schien immer noch neugierig zu sein, deshalb stand Scorpius schnell auf und ergriff seine Tasche. „Ich geh dann mal in den Schlafsaal."

Al runzelte die Stirn, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, und wandte sich wieder seinem Strategiebuch zu.

/-/

„Hey, wo warst du denn so lange?", wurde Rose direkt beim Portraitloch von Lily Potter erwartet. „Dienstags lernst du doch normalerweise immer im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Rose wich ihrem Blick aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scorpius und ich haben noch einen Spruch geübt, das hat länger gedauert." Sie bemühte sich inständig, nicht rot zu werden, aber ganz gelang ihr das nicht, besonders, als sie sich daran erinnerte, warum es so lange gedauert hatte. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie seine Lippen immer noch spüren. „Wieso?"

„Du musst mir diese bescheuerten Aufrufezauber erklären", flehte Lily und schaute sie mit ihrem Hundeblick an, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit perfekt beherrschte. Diesem Blick hatte noch niemand in der Familie Stand gehalten, weder Onkel Harry, noch Roses Mutter oder sogar James. „Ich kapier die einfach nicht."

Rose seufzte. Sie dachte an den Berg voller Hausaufgaben, die sie alle noch machen musste. Sie hatte schon viel früher anfangen wollen, aber Scorpius war ihr dazwischen gekommen. „Kann Hugo dir nicht helfen?"

Ihr kleiner Bruder gab sich zwar grundsätzlich nur sehr wenig Mühe in der Schule, aber er war trotzdem erstaunlich gut in Zauberkunst und beherrschte die Sprüche meistens auf Anhieb.

„Hat er schon versucht, aber er kann einfach nichts erklären. Er hat nur mit seinem Zauberstab vor meinem Gesicht herum gefuchtelt, gesagt ‚so geht's' und sich dann aufgeregt, dass ich das nicht kapiert hab. Ach komm, Rose, du kannst mir das immer alles so wunderbar erklären, bei dir kapier ich das immer alles sofort. Bitte. Bitte, bitte, bitte."

Rose schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Na schön. Aber nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde", gab sie sich geschlagen und zog Lily in die ruhigste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Eigentlich hatte sie schon mehr als genug Zauberkunst für heute gehabt. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Familie? Hoffentlich verplapperte sie sich nicht und erzählte Lily, was sie tatsächlich gemacht hatte, als Scorpius und sie den Spruch heute „geübt" hatten.

**TBC …**


	11. Weil wir zusammen sind

„Was-"

Scorpius wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihn jemand an seinem Arm in das leere Klassenzimmer zog. Im nächsten Moment hatten sich zwei Arme um ihn geschlungen und zwei Lippen auf seine gepresst. Instinktiv erwiderte er den Kuss, legte seine Hände auf Roses Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich.

Merlin, sie duftete einfach herrlich. Und küssen tat sie noch viel besser. Sie war einfach wunderbar.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte Rose, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten und nach Luft schnappten. Sie hatte sich gestern kaum auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren können, nachdem sie Lily endlich die Grundlagen des Aufrufezaubers beigebracht hatte. Ständig war Scorpius vor ihrem inneren Auge aufgetaucht. Wie weich seine Lippen waren. Wie er schmeckte. Wie seine Hände sich auf ihrer Haut anfühlten.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte er und zog sie noch näher zu sich, bevor er sie erneut küsste. „Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte", fing er an, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre presste, „aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich weniger küssen und mehr üben?"

Einen Moment schaute sie ihn schuldbewusst an und biss sich auf die Lippe, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Ja und? Ist doch egal." Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Dir macht das doch auch mehr Spaß."

„Das behaupte ich ja auch gar nicht", lächelte Scorpius, ergriff ihre Hand, die noch auf seiner Wange lag und küsste sie auf die Handfläche. „Aber ich kenn dich und ich weiß, dass du sauer sein wirst, wenn du den Spruch nächste Woche nicht kannst."

Rose seufzte und trat zögernd einen Schritt zurück. Sie wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, den sie auf einem der Tische liegen gelassen hatte, aber Scorpius ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Sie musste lächeln. „Du machst es einem aber auch nicht einfacher", beschwerte sie sich.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich und drückte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das hab ich auch nie behauptet", erwiderte er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dann üben wir jetzt."

Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Zauberstab zu seinen Lippen und sie überlegte einen langen Moment, dann schloss sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen, schlang die Arme wieder um ihn und küsste ihn, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe.

Einige Zeit später ließ sich Rose schwer atmend auf einen Stuhl sinken und strich sich ihre sehr unordentlichen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Erschrocken schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wir sind schon anderthalb Stunden hier?! Ich hab noch Hausaufgaben." Und den blöden Spruch hatten sie auch wieder nicht geübt.

Scorpius seufzte. Scheiß Hausaufgaben! Er hatte es zwar geschafft, alles notwendige gestern im Schlafsaal zu erledigen, aber wirklich bei der Sache war er nicht gewesen. Und dann hatte er auch noch Al ausweichen müssen, denn sein bester Freund konnte ihn normalerweise auf Anhieb durchschauen.

„Vielleicht solltest du Al oder jemand anderen um Hilfe bitten", schlug er schließlich widerwillig vor. „Wir kriegen das im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht hin."

„Aber Al weigert sich, mir auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit zu erklären, seit er beim Fliegenlernen so versagt hat. Er hat einfach keine Geduld."

Scorpius lachte. „Da hab ich aber was ganz anderes gehört", erwiderte er.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß ja, dass mir Fliegen wirklich nicht liegt, aber er hätte sich trotzdem mehr Mühe geben können. Am Ende hat er sich geweigert, mich seinen Besen benutzen zu lassen, weil er Angst hatte, dass ich ihn kaputt mache. Wie denn, wenn ich ihn nicht mal einen Meter in die Luft gekriegt habe? Er hat sich viel zu sehr angestellt. Nur weil er in einer Sache besser war als ich. Ich glaube, er wollte gar nicht, dass ich das lerne."

„Daran wird's sicher liegen", murmelte Scorpius augenverdrehend.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Rose und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was willst du denn damit sagen?"

„Nur, dass du nicht die einfachste Schülerin bist, wenn du etwas nicht sofort kapierst, das ist alles", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Er grinste. „Den _Aguamenti_ -Zauber kannst du ja auch noch nicht."

Rose schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und stand auf. „Das hat aber nichts damit zu tun, ob ich eine gute Schülerin bin oder nicht." Sie strich über seinen Arm und ergriff seine Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich miteinander. „Du lenkst mich einfach zu sehr ab."

„Du kannst aber auch nicht alles nur auf den Lehrer schieben", widersprach Scorpius und zog sie noch näher zu sich. „Ich wollte ja üben. Du hast mich geküsst."

„Kann sein", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. „Verklag mich doch."

„Würde ich nicht im Traum dran denken", flüsterte er und lehnte sich zu ihr. „Aber ernsthaft", sagte er nach einem kurzen Kuss. „Willst du nicht doch Al fragen? Er kann den Spruch so gut wie ich."

„Nein", sagte sie entschlossen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will keinen anderen Lehrer."

„Dann müssen wir morgen aber wirklich den Zauber üben", gab er sich geschlagen. Er hob ihre Hand hoch und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich muss gleich zum Training und danach muss ich Hausaufgaben machen und Al erklären, warum du den Scheißspruch immer noch nicht kannst. Der war gestern schon so neugierig."

Sie schluckte. „Willst du ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Ich meine, er ist dein bester Freund und es ist bestimmt einfacher, ihm zu sagen, dass wir zusammen sind. Es ist wahrscheinlich sowieso eine Schnapsidee, das geheim zu halten. Früher oder später kommt sowas doch immer raus."

„Wir haben das doch gestern schon besprochen", erwiderte er. „Wir sollten erst sehen, ob das zwischen uns funktioniert, bevor wir die Hippogreife scheu machen." Die Entscheidung war beiden nicht leicht gefallen, weil sie eigentlich beide nicht der Meinung waren, dass sie sich verstecken mussten. Bei jedem anderen Menschen wären sie auch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Aber wusste es erst einer in Hogwarts, wussten es bald alle und dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Familien es erfuhren, denn sowohl die Weasleys als auch die Malfoys hatten Kontakte zum Kollegium und Familien ihrer Mitschüler. Neville musste es nur beiläufig in einem Brief an seine Frau erwähnen, die häufiger mal mit Roses Tante Ginny einen Kaffee trank und schon würden es Roses Eltern wissen. Oder Mortimer Zabini, der Hohlkopf, schrieb an seine Eltern, die gut mit Scorpius' Eltern befreundet waren … Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten und weder die Weasleys noch die Malfoys würden sehr positiv reagieren, da waren sich beide einig. Damit abfinden würden sie sich bestimmt irgendwann, aber das konnte dauern. Und da war es doch wirklich einfacher, es ihnen in den Weihnachtsferien schonend persönlich beizubringen als in einem Brief. Wenn sie bis dahin noch zusammen waren. Ihre früheren Beziehungen waren in der Hinsicht ja nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt.

„Aber Al ist dein bester Freund und wenn du es ihm wirklich erzählen willst, ich meine-"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann müssten wir ihn bitten, das Ganze für sich zu behalten. Und das ist doch auch nicht fair." Al war kein Fan von Geheimnissen und außerdem ein miserabler Lügner. Auch wenn er sein bester Freund war, war es so einfacher. „Weihnachten sagen wir es allen, okay?"

Rose nickte. „Okay. Weihnachten. Das wird ein lustiger Abend im Fuchsbau." Seit sie denken konnte, gab es am Weihnachtsabend eine große Feier im Haus ihrer Großeltern, zu der die ganze Familie und Freunde eingeladen waren. Wenn die erstmal alle davon wussten …

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann gar nicht kommen", überlegte er bedauernd. Er liebte die Feiern im Fuchsbau, immer herzlich, immer fröhlich, immer chaotisch. So hatte seine Familie nie gefeiert.

„Ach Quatsch", erwiderte sie entschieden. „Du kommst seit Jahren zu uns, daran muss sich doch nichts ändern, nur weil wir …"

„Weil wir jetzt zusammen sind", vervollständigte er den Satz. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. Es war das schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Es war umso schöner, weil er dafür verantwortlich war.

„Weil wir zusammen sind", wiederholte sie glücklich. Vor einer Woche noch hätte sie sich niemals vorgestellt, dass er auch etwas für sie empfand und jetzt? Jetzt war alles anders.

**TBC …**


	12. Übermüdung

_**November 2022** _

„Rose, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und stieß dabei gegen die Kanne voller Kaffee, die direkt vor ihr stand. Die heiße Brühe ergoss sich sowohl über ihren Rock als auch über ihr Zaubertrankbuch, das aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß lag.

„Verdammter Mist, musst du dich so anschleichen, Al?!", rief sie genervt, zog ihren Zauberstab und zauberte den Kaffee wieder aus ihren Sachen heraus. „Ich hab gerade gelernt."

„Seit wann lernst du beim Frühstück, wenn du keine Prüfungen hast?", fragte er neugierig und nahm sich ein Schokoladencroissant vom Tisch. „Du lernst doch sowieso schon viel zu viel. Lily hat erzählt, dass du dich die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek vergräbst. Und du siehst todmüde aus. Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen mache!"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Rose und strich sich die Haare in die Stirn, um ihre Augen zu verdecken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich hab nur ein paar kleine Probleme mit dem Rezept, deshalb hab ich nochmal nachgeschlagen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Al misstrauisch. „Du starrst doch schon mindestens zehn Minuten in das Buch. Das ist doch nicht nur kurz nachschlagen."

„Ich musste etwas mehr nachlesen", murmelte Rose und starrte in ihre Kaffeetasse, um Als prüfendem Blick auszuweichen.

„Rose, wenn du Probleme mit dem Stoff hast, dann sag doch was. Du musst dich damit nicht alleine rumschlagen. Ich weiß doch auch, wie schwierig die sechste Klasse ist. Ich würde schon lange nicht mehr in Zaubertränke durchsteigen." Al war in dem Fach miserabel und mehr als glücklich gewesen, es endlich nicht mehr belegen zu müssen. Selbst wenn er noch nicht wusste, was für einen Beruf er später einmal ergreifen würde, Zaubertränke würde auf keinen Fall eine Rolle spielen. „Aber du kannst doch nicht immer bis spät in die Nacht lernen, daran gehst du noch kaputt."

„Das mach ich nicht, keine Sorge", wehrte sie ab. Wenn überhaupt, dann lernte sie im Moment viel zu wenig. Sie schaffte es zwar, ihre Hausaufgaben alle rechtzeitig fertigzustellen, aber ihr normales Niveau hatten sie nicht und das spiegelte sich auch in ihren Noten wieder. _Erwartungen übertroffen_ anstatt _Ohnegleichen._ Es war natürlich immer noch gut genug, um alle Kurse zu bestehen, aber wenn sie wirklich Heilerin werden wollte, musste sie sich wieder steigern.

Das wäre auch alles kein Problem, wenn Scorpius nicht wäre. Er war der letzte, der sie ablenken wollte, aber wenn sie ihn sah, dann konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Und wenn sie damit erst angefangen hatten, dann verging die Zeit wie im Fluge. Und seit sie am Abend vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag auch noch im Raum der Wünsche miteinander geschlafen hatten, konnte sie sich noch weniger auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

Sie hatte zwar auf keinen Fall so früh mit ihm schlafen wollen, besonders, weil sie sich bei Joseph Corner so dagegen gesperrt hatte. Für Joseph hatte sie nie viel empfunden und Sex kam ihr zu wichtig vor, als dass sie ihn mit jemandem haben konnte, den sie überhaupt nicht liebte. Doch mit Scorpius war es anders. Sie war in ihn verliebt, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch in sie verliebt war. Und an dem Abend hatte er ein Picknick im Raum der Wünsche für sie vorbereitet, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung einiger Hauselfen aus der Küche, denen er ein paar Galleonen zugesteckt hatte. An der Decke konnte man Sterne sehen und der Boden war mit Gras bedeckt gewesen. Es war wie im Sommer und sie war sich vorgekommen, als ob Scorpius und sie die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt waren.

Sie hatten das Picknick gegessen, geredet und gelacht. Rose hatte ihm gezeigt, wie gut sie inzwischen den _Aguamenti-_ Zauber beherrschte und als sie sich schließlich geküsst hatten, hatte sie nie wieder damit aufhören wollen. Es hatte sich alles richtig angefühlt und dann war eins zum anderen gekommen. Es war zwar nicht so umwerfend gewesen, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte, aber es war trotzdem perfekt und mit etwas mehr Übung würde es auch noch besser werden.

Sie bereute alles keine Sekunde, die sie mit Scorpius verbrachte, aber es war einfach ziemlich viel Zeit, die ihr dann an allen Ecken und Enden fehlte. Deshalb stand sie mittlerweile immer eine Stunde früher auf, um in der Bibliothek den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Ihr war klar, dass sie das auf Dauer nicht durchhalten konnte, aber sie wollte nicht weniger Zeit mit Scorpius verbringen, besonders, weil sie sich immer heimlich treffen mussten. Meistens trafen sie sich in irgendwelchen Geheimgängen nach dem Unterricht und bevor er Quidditchtraining hatte, und manchmal trafen sie sich auch spätabends im Raum der Wünsche, wenn sie beide ihre Kontrollgänge als Vertrauensschüler hinter sich gebracht hatten.

„Rose, ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten", sagte Al vorsichtig während er sie besorgt musterte, „und wenn du sagst, dass du keine Probleme mit dem Lernen hast, dann glaub ich dir ja auch, aber du solltest trotzdem mehr schlafen. Manchmal siehst du aus, als ob du im Stehen einschlafen kannst und so hast du nicht mal direkt vor den ZAGs ausgesehen und die waren doch nun wirklich schwieriger als der Unterricht im Moment. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir war passiert. Und das nicht nur, weil Onkel Ron mich sonst eigenhändig umbringen würde."

Rose lächelte, gerührt von seiner Besorgnis. „Das würde Dad nie machen."

Al lachte und biss von seinem Croissant ab. „Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht. Für seine Rosie würde er alles tun."

„Aber niemanden umbringen", beharrte sie. Ihr Dad liebte sie über alles und sie ihn auch, und er würde alles für sie tun, aber da übertrieb Al nun wirklich ein bisschen.

„Ich wär mir da nicht so sicher, Rosie", erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

Rose verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrankbuch zu.

Al schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, stopfte sich den Rest seines Schokocroissants in den Mund und ging wieder zurück zum Slytherintisch, wo Scorpius gerade aufgetaucht war. Er machte sich trotzdem noch Sorgen um Rose. Sie hatte schon immer viel gelernt, was bei ihren beruflichen Zielen wirklich kein Wunder war, aber mittlerweile übertrieb sie es doch sehr. Sie hatte schon bei den ZAGs mehr getan als jeder andere und jetzt sah sie noch viel übermüdeter aus als sonst. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

„Wo warst du denn?", fragte Scorpius verwirrt, als Al sich neben ihn setzte. „Bist du nicht schon vor zwanzig Minuten zum Frühstück gegangen? Oder wolltest du heimlich James' Strategie für das Spiel nächste Woche klauen?"

„Wofür hältst du mich?!", rief Al beleidigt. „James machen wir auch so fertig. Zumindest dann, wenn du endlich bei der Sache bist. In den letzten Wochen warst du ziemlich zerstreut."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich seinem Teller vor. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte Al Glück gehabt, dass Scorpius überhaupt zum Training aufgetaucht war. Da Al gerne bis tief in die Nacht trainierte, hatten Rose und er manchmal nur Zeit gehabt, sich kurz nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht zu treffen, da sie sich unmöglich spät am Abend unbemerkt aus dem Gryffindorturm schleichen konnte.

Al schüttelte den Kopf. „Rose sieht genauso übermüdet aus wie du, das ist doch nicht mehr normal", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ihr lernt doch häufiger zusammen, hat einer von euch Probleme im Unterricht? Ist es das? Kommst du nicht mehr mit? Oder Rose? Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

„Was? Merlin, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur manchmal ein paar Muggelkundefragen für Rose und wir ergänzen uns ganz gut bei Zauberkunst, das ist alles. Das ist doch kein großes Ding."

„Und wieso lernt Rose dann sogar noch beim Frühstück? Das macht sie doch sonst nur vor Prüfungen. Und du machst deine Hausaufgaben auch noch bis spät in die Nacht." Al schaute besorgt drein. „Ist es Quidditch? Wird dir das zu viel? Du bist zwar einer unserer besten Spieler, aber wenn du lieber aufhören willst, dann versteh ich das. Ich such jemand anderen -"

„Meine Güte, Al, jetzt mach doch kein solches Theater! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich muss doch nicht mit Quidditch aufhören, nur weil ich ausnahmsweise mal etwas länger für meine Hausaufgaben brauche."

Al schaute ihn verletzt an. „Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen mache! Aber bitte, wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann macht euern Scheiß doch alleine!" Al stand wütend auf und ging aus der Halle, bevor Scorpius irgendetwas erwähnen konnte.

Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was den Erstklässler, der gegenüber von ihm saß, so erschreckte, dass er seinen Kürbissaft umstieß. Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Saft wieder verschwinden.

Scorpius hasste es, mit seinem besten Freund zu streiten. Es kam sehr selten vor, da Al und er auf einer Wellenlänge lagen und sich eigentlich immer gut verstanden. Und wenn man es genau nahm, hatte Al ja auch Recht, Rose und er schliefen momentan nicht besonders viel, weil sie versuchten, so viel wie möglich von der freien Zeit, die sie hatten, zusammen zu verbringen. Die Zeit, die sie sonst für ihre Hausaufgaben genutzt hatten. Und das einzige, wo sie sonst noch Zeit sparen konnte war eben ihr Schlaf, auch wenn das nicht gerade die gesündeste Lebensweise war.

Doch sehr lange konnte das nicht mehr so weiter gehen.

**TBC …**


	13. Glücklich

„Hey, du bist schon da!", rief Rose freudig überrascht und schaute von ihrem Schulbuch auf.

„Al wollte noch etwas alleine mit dem neuen Jäger trainieren und hat uns früher entlassen", erklärte Scorpius und ließ sich neben Rose auf die Kissen sinken, die sie auf dem Steinfußboden verteilt hatte. Er küsste sie zur Begrüßung und strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich wär schneller gewesen, aber ich hab noch im Raum der Wünsche nach dir gesucht." Dort trafen sie sich am liebsten, da der Raum die besten Möbel bereitstellte.

„Als ich dorthin wollte, war schon jemand anders dort." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich hat sich James mal wieder mit einer seiner ‚Freundinnen' vergnügt. Und die Bibliothek war überfüllt. Neville hat wohl eine Reihe Referate an die Erstklässler verteilt und die machen sich jetzt verrückt."

„In der Bibliothek könnten wir auch nicht das machen", wandte Scorpius grinsend ein, beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie schlang den Arm um ihn und klammerte sich an dem slytheringrünen Pullover fest, den ihre Großmutter ihm letzte Weihnachten im Fuchsbau geschenkt hatte. Er war einer der wenigen, der ihre Pullover wirklich gerne trug (und das sogar in der Öffentlichkeit, nicht nur abends im Bett, wenn es mal zu kalt im Schloss war, so wie alle anderen aus der Familie).

„Und hier sollten wir jetzt auch damit aufhören", sagte Rose bedauernd und rutschte etwas von ihm weg. „Ich muss wirklich lernen. Nächste Woche schreiben wir einen Test und wenn ich da schlecht abschneide …"

„Du hast ja Recht", murmelte Scorpius widerwillig. „Ich wollte einfach nur etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen …"

„Was meinst du denn, warum ich hier bin und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fuhr Rose ihn an. „Wegen der guten Beleuchtung? Oder der bequemen Sitzmöglichkeiten?" Der Geheimgang, in dem sie waren, war wirklich nicht sehr bequem. Und ziemlich dunkel, wenn sie nicht ihr tragbares Feuer mitbrachte. Und noch ein paar Kerzen aufstellte. „Ich möchte dich doch auch sehen, aber ich muss wirklich lernen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", erwiderte er besänftigend und suchte in seiner Tasche nach einem seiner Schulbücher. „Ich will mich nicht auch noch mit dir streiten, also lass uns lernen. Soll ich dich abfragen?"

„Mit wem hast du dich denn sonst noch gestritten?" Rose schaute ihn fragend an. „Al?"

Seufzend nickte er. „Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil ich so müde aussehe und gefragt, ob ich Probleme im Unterricht hab. Ich hab ihn ziemlich grob angefahren." Dabei hatte Al es nur gut gemeint und nicht verdient, dass er so behandelt wurde. Und jetzt war er zu recht sauer auf ihn. Beim Training hatte Al ihn kaum beachtet. „Ich bin in Panik geraten, weil er dich auch erwähnt hat und ich dachte, wenn er noch länger darüber nachdenkt, dann kommt er vielleicht darauf, dass wir mehr machen als nur lernen, weil wir mit unseren Hausaufgaben immer so hinterher hängen und beide so müde sind und ich hab nicht mehr nachgedacht."

Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte er ihre Arme, die sich um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Willst du's ihm sagen? Er ist dein bester Freund, ich versteh das. Und er bestimmt auch."

„Aber wir hatten doch gesagt, dass wir bis Weihnachten warten wollen", widersprach er und sog begierig den Duft ihres Shampoos ein. Das hatte immer eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

„Ich weiß, aber das sind doch noch anderthalb Monate. Und ihr beide hängt so aneinander, du kannst ihn doch gar nicht anlügen."

„Jetzt übertreibst du über", wehrte er sich schwach. „So sehr hängen wir jetzt auch nicht aneinander."

Rose lachte. „Ich bitte dich. Du hättest ihn mal sehen müssen, als er dich das erste Mal zu Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau eingeladen hat und Angst hatte, dass du nicht auftauchst. Er sah schlimmer aus als damals, als James seinen Besen zum Spaß versteckt hat. Und als du dann doch gekommen bist, hat er gestrahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd."

„Wir sind halt beste Freunde", erwiderte er geschmeichelt. Al war der beste Freund, den er sich wünschen konnte. Der Bruder, den er nie gehabt hatte. Und seine Beziehung zu Rose war das erste wichtige Geheimnis, das er je vor ihm gehabt hatte. Und das zerrte mehr an seinen Nerven als er gedacht hatte.

„Eben." Rose küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Deshalb hab ich ja auch vorgeschlagen, dass du es ihm sagst. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, dass ihr euch wegen uns streitet. Oder glaubst du, dass das mit uns bis Weihnachten nicht halten wird?" Ihr amüsierter Tonfall war verschwunden und sie schaute ihn besorgt an. Sie wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber wenn sie wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, dann würde es verdammt wehtun, wenn sie sich irgendwann trennen würden. Sie war noch nie so sehr in einen Jungen verliebt gewesen wie in Scorpius. Noch nie hatte sie sich so wohl und sicher und zufrieden gefühlt wie mit ihm und noch niemandem hatte sie so vertraut.

Sie war auch gerne mit Joseph Corner zusammen gewesen. Er war ein guter Küsser und nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber mit Scorpius konnte er auf keinen Fall mithalten. Bei Scorpius schmolz sie dahin, vergaß alles um sich herum und würde am liebsten nur noch mit ihm zusammen sein. Wenn sie letztes Jahr zu viele Hausaufgaben gehabt hatte, hatte sie Joseph ohne zu Zögern abgesagt und nicht weiter über ihn nachgedacht. Wenn sie jetzt zu viel zu tun hatte, erledigte sie ihre Hausaufgaben lieber mitten in der Nacht, als auch nur eine Sekunde mit Scorpius zu versäumen. Selbst im Unterricht war sie mehr als einmal abgedriftet, besonders, wenn er im gleichen Kurs wie sie war.

Wenn sie nicht irgendwann durchfallen wollte, dann würde sie jedoch konsequenter sein müssen, mehr lernen und ihn weniger sehen. Aber damit musste sie ja nicht gerade heute anfangen. Nicht, wenn seine warme Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr und ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen darüber jagte.

„Ich hoffe, dass das zwischen uns noch viel länger halten wird als nur bis Weihnachten", erwiderte er zuversichtlich, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zog sie zu sich.

Sie schloss die Augen und küsste ihn. Scheiß doch aufs Lernen, das konnte sie später auch noch tun. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres, vor allem, wenn sie gerade in seinen Armen lag und das viel, viel schöner war als Verwandlung.

„Vielleicht sollten wir schauen, ob der Raum der Wünsche jetzt frei ist", schlug sie schließlich schwer atmend vor. Für Knutschereien war der Geheimgang zwar geeignet genug, aber für mehr war er nun wirklich zu kalt und hart. Und obwohl er sehr selten benutzt wurde, könnte ja trotzdem irgendjemand reinkommen.

„An sich gerne", flüsterte er und warf einen Blick auf ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch, das neben ihr auf dem Boden lag. „Aber du musst doch lernen und ich will nicht Schuld sein, wenn du irgendwann gar nicht mehr schläfst."

„Du bist einfach viel zu gut für mich", sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Bestimmt nicht. Eher andersrum", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf ihre Nasenspitze.

„Also sagst du's Al? Diese Streitereien sind's doch nicht wert."

Er seufzte. Al würde bestimmt nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass sie ihre Beziehung so lange verheimlicht vor ihm hatten. Aber das würde er nie sein, egal, wann sie es ihm sagten. Es würde wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer werden, je länger sie schwiegen. Und es konnte nicht schaden, wenn sie ihn auf seiner Seite hatten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er es hasste, Al anzulügen.

„Okay, wenn du willst, dann sag ich's ihm", stimmte er schließlich zu und ließ sie zögernd wieder los. „Einfach wird es aber nicht werden."

„Aber am Ende wird er sich für uns freuen", sagte sie überzeugt und strich ihm über die Wange. Sie lächelte. „Wenn er hört, wie glücklich wir sind, dann kann er uns doch nicht lange böse sein, oder?"

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte er grinsend.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Ja. Sehr. Du nicht?"

„Ich war noch nie glücklicher. Trotz des ganzen Schlafmangels."

Sie lachte, lehnte sich zu ihm und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er fuhr ihr durch ihre buschigen Haare und zog sie wieder zu sich. Sie kletterte in seinen Schoß und presste sich an seine harte Brust. Er fühlte sich so gut an und er schmeckte einfach himmlisch. Vielleicht mussten sie ja auch gar nicht in den Raum der Wünsche, vielleicht könnten sie auch hier bleiben. So kalt war es gar nicht und es lagen Kissen auf dem Boden und wer sollte hier schon vorbeikommen …

„Was macht _ihr_ denn da?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhren Rose und Scorpius auseinander und starrten entsetzt auf Al, der im Gang stand und sie aus großen grünen Augen fassungslos anstarrte.

**TBC …**


	14. Aufgeflogen

Atemlos kam Scorpius im Slytherinschlafsaal zum Stehen. Er war Al sofort gefolgt, aber von Peeves aufgehalten worden, der ihm seine neue Stinkbombensammlung hatte zeigen wollen. Dadurch hatte er Al aus den Augen verloren. Im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum war er nicht zu sehen gewesen. Scorpius war froh, Al hier zu finden, denn sonst hätte er anfangen müssen, das ganze Schloss nach ihm zu durchsuchen und das wäre sehr mühsam geworden, so spät am Abend. Bei seinem Glück hätte ihn bestimmt noch ein Lehrer gefunden und ihm Punkte abgezogen.

„Al -"

„Spar's dir", unterbrach Al ihn barsch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Spar dir deine Lügen und Ausflüchte und Entschuldigungen! Ist doch scheißegal."

„Al, jetzt komm schon", bat Scorpius ihn flehentlich.

„Wieso?", fuhr Al ihn an. „Damit du mich weiter anlügen kannst? Ist Rose vielleicht gestolpert und du hast sie aufgefangen? Mit deinem Mund? In einem von Kerzen beleuchteten Geheimgang? Und damit sie weich landet hast du noch ein paar Kissen mitgebracht? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich mir heute Morgen noch Sorgen um euch gemacht habe! Wie lange geht das schon so zwischen euch? Wochen? Monate? Jahre?"

„Jahre? Letztes Jahr wollte ich mit Enid ausgehen. Dieses Frühjahr war ich mit Carolina zusammen." Wo hätte er denn da noch Zeit für Rose haben sollen?

„Und? Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht waren die anderen nur Tarnung für euer Techtelmechtel, damit es nicht auffällt!", erwiderte Al schulterzuckend. „Genau wie Joseph Corner."

Scorpius setzte sich neben Al auf dessen Bett, doch Al weigerte sich weiterhin, ihn anzusehen. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Dass wir Carolina und Joseph nur benutzt haben?" Dachte er so schlecht über sie?

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll, Scorp", flüsterte Al. „Ich meine, ich gehe nichtsahnend durch den Geheimgang und dann sehe ich Rose, die dir praktisch die Klamotten vom Leib reißt. Was soll ich denn da glauben? War das eine einmalige Sache? Wolltet ihr nur Sex?"

„Nein!", widersprach Scorpius vehement. „Nein, so ist das nicht."

„Und wie ist es dann? Will Rose nur wieder eine Ablenkung, so wie mit Joseph? Habt ihr zu viel Stress und wollt euch abreagieren?"

„Natürlich nicht, Al. Ich würde mir sicher nicht Rose aussuchen, wenn ich nur Sex wollen würde." Ron Weasley würde ihn umbringen, wenn er Rose nur als Sexspielzeug benutzen würde. Wobei, umbringen würde er ihn auch so. Und abgesehen davon, war er nicht wie James. Sex war nicht einfach nur Sex. Und Rose war nicht einfach irgendjemand. Sie war … sie war Rose. Sie war einzigartig. Wunderbar. „Wir sind zusammen, Al. Seit September. Als ich ihr den _Aguamenti_ -Spruch erklärt habe. Glaub mir, mich hat das auch alles überrascht, mehr als Rose, aber ich … wir …"

„Liebst du sie?"

Scorpius schluckte. Diese Frage hatte er sich schon oft gestellt. „Ich glaube schon."

„Mehr als Enid? Oder Carolina?"

Scorpius lachte humorlos. „Ich hab Enid nie geliebt. Ich hab sie gemocht. Und Carolina … Es ist anders mit Rose. Sie ist lustig, sie ist intelligent, sie ist wunderschön. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, dann fühle ich mich einfach wohl. Ich kann's nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber ich weiß, dass es mit Carolina nie so war. Rose macht mich glücklich. Und ich glaube, ich mach sie auch glücklich. Hoffentlich."

„Und wieso habt ihr dann nichts gesagt? Wieso trefft ihr euch heimlich in irgendwelchen Geheimgängen? Wieso lügt ihr alle an? Oder bin ich der einzige, den ihr im Dunkeln gelassen habt?", fragte Al verletzt.

Scorpius schluckte. „Meinst du, dass James oder Lily so etwas für sich behalten hätten?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", stimmte Al zu. Lily würde es wahrscheinlich irgendwann rausrutschen und James wäre es scheißegal, wer davon wüsste.

„Es weiß keiner außer dir. Und es hat wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun, dass wir nichts gesagt haben."

Al schnaubte. „Wie kann das nichts mit mir zu tun haben? Hattet ihr Angst, dass ich mich verplappere? Oder dass ich mich nicht für euch freuen würde?"

„Das ist es nicht. Wir wollten einfach sehen, wie es zwischen uns läuft oder ob es so ist wie mit Carolina und Corner. Das hat ja alles nicht wirklich lange gehalten."

„Aber da habt ihr doch nicht gelogen. Das wusste jeder."

„Aber Carolina ist keine Weasley. Und Corner kein Malfoy. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was dein Onkel sagen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass Rose und ich zusammen sind? Der Mann würde mich jetzt schon am liebsten umbringen, wenn ich bei euch auftauche. Und mein Großvater? Er hasst die Weasleys. Und er wird Dad sicher unter Druck setzen, mich davon zu überzeugen, das zu beenden. Und Großmutter wird Rose auch nicht mögen. Sollten wir uns diesem ganzen Theater aussetzen, wenn wir uns in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten wieder trennen würden?"

„Und was war euer Plan? Bis zum Schulabschluss warten, bis ihr einen Ton sagt?"

Scorpius lachte. „Das nicht gerade." Wobei der Gedanke schon verlockend war. Er hatte jetzt schon Albträume, wenn er daran dachte, eines Tages Ron Weasley gegenüber zu treten. Neben seinem Großvater war er der furchteinflößendste Mann, denn er kannte, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihm bei Ron Weasley wichtig war, was er von ihm hielt. „Wir wollten bis Weihnachten warten. Rose will es ihren Eltern persönlich sagen, nicht in einem Brief. Sie sagt, dass ihr Vater ihren Hundeaugen nicht widerstehen kann."

Al grinste. „Mit ihrem Dackelblick hat sie bisher wirklich alles von ihm bekommen. Onkel Ron kann ihr nichts abschlagen."

„Hoffentlich", seufzte Scorpius. „Sie liebt ihn so sehr. Und ich will nicht, dass sie sich meinetwegen streiten. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich unvermeidbar ist."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Machst du Witze? Mein Dad hat ihn vergiftet. Auch wenn's aus Versehen war. Sie haben sich in Hogwarts nur gestritten. Roses Mutter wurde im Haus meiner Großeltern fast um den Verstand gefoltert." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Eigentlich kann ich es ihm gar nicht verübeln. Ich wäre an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich auch nicht gut auf meine Familie zu sprechen."

„Aber das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun!", widersprach Al. „Du hast ihn nicht vergiftet und Tante Hermine nicht gefoltert. Du warst doch noch nicht mal geboren. Du kannst dafür doch überhaupt nichts."

„Das hat ihn bisher aber nicht davon abgehalten, Al, und das wird bestimmt nicht besser werden. Wir wollten uns damit einfach nicht auseinander setzen, ohne sicher zu sein, dass das zwischen uns was Ernstes ist."

„Also ist es ernst?"

„Es fühlt sich zumindest so an." Er schaute zu Al und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als dieser ihn ansah. „Wir wollten dich wirklich nicht anlügen." Theoretisch hatten sie das auch nicht, aber sie hatten ihm trotzdem nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Was es nicht besser machte. „Aber wir wollten dich auch nicht in die Situation bringen, für uns lügen zu müssen."

„Ihr wollt es euren Familien also immer noch an Weihnachten sagen?"

Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue. „Glaubst du, dass ihr Vater es besser aufnimmt, wenn er es aus einem Brief erfährt?"

„Vielleicht." Scorpius schaute ihn überrascht an. „Tante Hermine kann ihn dann schon mal bearbeiten. Sie hat ihn besser im Griff als jeder andere."

„Ja, aber er hat dann auch mehr Zeit, sich zu überlegen, wie er mich am besten umbringen könnte, ohne erwischt zu werden." Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine blonden Haare. „Wenn er wenigstens so cool wäre wie dein Dad …"

„Täusch dich da mal nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie der drauf wäre, wenn Lily dich angeschleppt hätte."

„Aber als dein bester Freund hat er mich akzeptiert", gab Scorpius zu bedenken. Er hatte ihn zwar anfangs schief angeschaut, als er im Hause Potter zu Gast gewesen war, aber letzten Endes hatte Scorpius sich dort immer willkommen gefühlt.

„Ja, aber wir sind auch nicht zusammen", wandte Al ein. „Wenn wir es wären, dann würde Dad sicher auch anders reagieren."

„Nur weil ich ein Malfoy bin?", lachte Scorpius.

„Ich könnte bessere kriegen", nickte Al überzeugt.

„Das bezweifle ich. Du würdest doch keinen besseren kriegen als mich. Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

„Also wenn das dein einziges Verkaufsargument ist, dann hast du wirklich schlechte Karten, Scorp."

„Und trotzdem hab ich jetzt Rose."

Al seufzte. „Ja, die hast du. Und ich freu mich wirklich für euch, auch wenn das jetzt nicht so rüber gekommen ist." Scorpius atmete erleichtert durch und umarmte seinen besten Freund. Es wäre wirklich scheiße gewesen, wenn Al nicht auf ihrer Seite stehen würde. Sie hatten wirklich Glück, dass er kein nachtragender Mensch war. „Aber wenn ihr heiratet, ohne mir was davon zu sagen, dann seit ihr geliefert."

Naja, vielleicht war er ein bisschen nachtragend.

**TBC …**


	15. Verständnis

„Stör ich?" Rose zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schaute von ihrem Aufsatz auf. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie legte ihre Feder zur Seite.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Setz dich." Sie nahm ihre Tasche von dem Stuhl neben sich, damit Al sich setzen konnte.

„Ich hab dich beim Frühstück gesucht, aber du warst nicht da. Scorpius meinte, dass du vielleicht in der Bibliothek bist."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte mich gestern Abend nicht mehr konzentrieren und das hier muss bis heute fertig sein." Sie hatte sich so viele Gedanken über Al und Scorpius und die ganze Situation gemacht, dass sie die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hatte. Das Gute war, dass sie sowieso keinen Hunger hatte und das Frühstück nicht vermissen würde. Nur den Kaffee hätte sie gut gebrauchen können.

„Ich will dich auch nicht lange stören. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Scorp mit mir geredet und alles erklärt hat. Ich find's zwar nicht toll, dass ihr mir nichts erzählt habt, aber ich kann's auch verstehen. Unsere Familien sind wirklich nicht die einfachsten." Al lächelte sie versöhnlich an und Rose fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Er hat Angst, dass Dad ihn umbringen wird", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Als ob ihr Dad zu so etwas fähig wäre. Er war ein herzensguter Mensch und wollte nur das Beste für sie. Und Scorpius war das Beste.

„Mach dich nicht über ihn lustig, Rose, du hast keine Ahnung, wie beängstigend Onkel Ron sein kann, weil du ihn um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hast. Er ist nicht umsonst einer der besten Auroren im Ministerium. Mum sagt immer, wenn Dad und Onkel Ron mit einem Verhör fertig sind, hat der Verdächtige alles gestanden. Selbst Sachen, die sie gar nicht wissen wollten." Das hatte sie auch schon gehört, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, fand sie ihre Mutter viel beängstigender als ihren Vater. Wenn Hermine Weasley die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, den Kopf senkte und mit ruhiger Stimme anfing zu sprechen … Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass ihr Dad ihr nie böse sein konnte und es ihrer Mutter überließ, mit ihnen zu schimpfen und sie zu bestrafen.

„Ja, aber das macht Dad bestimmt nicht bei ihm. Scorpius hat nichts verbrochen", widersprach Rose zuversichtlich. Sicher, ihr Dad hatte einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, was sie betraf, aber er war doch kein mordlüsterner Steinzeitmensch! Und Scorpius war ein netter, gut erzogener Junge mit ausgezeichneten Manieren.

„Ich bitte dich, Rose, er hat das schlimmste Verbrechen von allen begangen. Er nimmt dich ihm weg. Schlimmer geht's doch gar nicht." Al runzelte die Stirn. „Und er ist ein Malfoy. Das ist wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Wenn du in die Familie einheiratest, das ist wahrscheinlich seine schlimmste Horrorvorstellung."

Rose schnappte nach Luft. „Von Hochzeit hat hier niemand was gesagt, Al! Wir sind noch nicht mal zwei Monate zusammen. Und er nimmt mich auch niemandem weg, ich bin nämlich kein Gegenstand. Beim Merlin, so eine große Sache ist das jetzt auch nicht, verdammt noch mal!" Gestresst strich sie sich ihre Haare aus der Stirn. Konnte Al nicht einfach sagen, dass ihr Dad sich für sie freuen und alles gut aufnehmen würde, anstatt den Teufel an die Wand zu malen? Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr Dad höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gerade glücklich über ihren neuen Freund sein würde, aber sie wollte auch nicht glauben, dass er so schrecklich sein würde, wie Scorpius und Al behaupteten. Außerdem war ihre Mum auch noch da, und die war um einiges vernünftiger als ihr Dad, was sie betraf.

„Wenn das keine große Sache wäre, dann hättet ihr nicht so ein Geheimnis draus gemacht", wandte er ein.

„Wir haben das doch auch alles nicht geplant, Al", seufzte Rose. „Das war alles purer Zufall."

Al stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schaute Rose mit dem Blick an, den Lily immer aufsetzte, wenn sie interessante Neuigkeiten erfahren wollte. „Zufall? Ihr habt euch nur ganz zufällig geküsst und eine Beziehung angefangen. Du, die alle Entscheidungen zehnmal überdenkt und alle Eventualitäten abwägt?"

Rose wurde rot. „Naja, ich hab vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre … aber ich hab nie gedacht, dass er mich so sieht, deshalb hab ich nicht weitergedacht. Und danach … es war alles so schön, das wollte ich mir nicht gleich mit all den möglichen Problemen unserer Familien kaputt machen. Das wird alles noch schlimm genug, warum sollen wir uns die Anfangszeit vermiesen, verstehst du?"

Al seufzte. „Ja, die Anfangszeit ist schon klasse." Über mehr war er letztes Jahr mit Della Chang nicht herausgekommen und sie war seine erste und einzige wirkliche Freundin gewesen. Er war zwar nicht mehr in sie verliebt, aber dass er sich so in ihr getäuscht hatte, dass sie mehr an der Berühmtheit seiner Familie interessiert war als an ihm selbst hatte ihn sehr unsicher und misstrauisch gemacht. Was, wenn es der nächsten Frau auch wieder nur um seinen Nachnamen ging? Da war es einfacher, es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. „Aber wieso hast du nie was gesagt? Dass du in ihn verliebt bist, meine ich. Ich hätte es ihm schon nicht gesagt."

Sie zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du sicher? Du verbringst mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit deiner Familie. Irgendwann wär dir bestimmt was rausgerutscht." Al schaute sie empört an. Er konnte schweigen wie ein Grab! „Außerdem war er mit Carolina zusammen und ich hatte eh keine Chance und diese Blamage wollte ich mir ersparen." Nicht auszudenken, wenn Scorpius von ihren Gefühlen erfahren und nicht das gleiche für sie empfunden hätte.

„Tja, das werden wir jetzt nie erfahren, oder? Wer weiß, ob er sich nicht schon viel früher von ihr getrennt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du scharf auf ihn bist. Egal, was er sagt, solche Gefühle tauchen nicht einfach auf dem Nichts auf. Habt ihr nicht letztes Jahr auf Mollys Hochzeit schon miteinander getanzt?"

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", verteidigte Rose sich schnell. „Ich war mit Joseph zusammen und er hat noch Enid hinterhergetrauert."

„Natürlich", nickte Al überhaupt nicht überzeugt. „Genauso wie es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, dass dein Dad eifersüchtig war, als deine Mum mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen ist und dass Victoire Teds Freundin Celia nicht leiden konnte. Oder dass ihr Della misstraut habt. Solche Gefühle bedeuten doch immer was."

„Vielleicht schon, aber wie man damit umgeht auch", wandte Rose ein. „Mum und Dad haben noch drei Jahre gebraucht, bis sie das auf die Reihe gekriegt haben und Victoire und Ted haben doch auch noch ein paar Jahre gebraucht. Und du hast überhaupt nicht auf uns gehört. Wenn die Weasleys eins sind, dann sind sie stur und ich hätte den Teufel getan und mit dir über mein Liebesleben gesprochen, wenn ich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass daraus etwas wird. Besonders, weil es um deinen besten Freund geht. Ich hätte mir nicht anhören wollen, dass du mir sagst, dass ich keine Chance hab."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht hätte ich dir auch gesagt, dass er schon lange in dich verknallt ist und du ihm das einfach nur sagen musst."

„Wirklich?", fragte Rose überrascht. Sie hatte nie etwas von Scorpius' Gefühlen geahnt bis zu dem Moment, in dem er sie geküsst hatte und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er und Al sich stundenlang über ihre Gefühle unterhielten. Das machten ja noch nicht mal Lily und sie und da wusste Rose schon sehr gut Bescheid über sie. Aber Lily war auch viel mitteilsamer als Rose, ganz egal, um was es ging. Und es störte sie nicht, wenn Rose nicht genauso viel offenbarte. Oder Hugo, Lilys anderer engster Vertrauter. Aber Hugos Gefühlswelt war nun wirklich nicht kompliziert. Und Mädchen hatten da bisher noch nicht viel Raum eingenommen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Lily und den Jungen in Hogwarts,

Aber das Al ihm etwas über Scorpius hätte sagen können … Wo er doch nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass sie seit zwei Monaten zusammen waren? Das wagte sie dann doch zu bezweifeln.

„Naja … vielleicht … eventuell." Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, ich versteh schon, worauf du hinauswillst. In Liebesdingen sind wir wohl alle sehr eigen."

„Ganz genau. Ich meine, Lily lässt sich ja auch nicht reinreden, ganz egal, was Hugo oder du oder ich davon halten." Sie hatte sich diesen Jungen in den Kopf gesetzt und obwohl Rose absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was sie an ihm fand, gestand sie es Lily doch zu, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ganz egal, ob sie so wie Al mit Della am Ende auf die Nase fallen würde. Daniel Harris war auch nicht gerade eine Sternstunde in ihrem eigenem Leben gewesen.

Al setzte sich kerzengerade hin und schaute Rose durchdringend an. „Wovon halten? Was meinst du? Was ist mit Lily?"

„Na, sie ist doch mit Leonard zusammen. Hast du das nicht gewusst?" Rose biss sich überrascht auf die Lippe. Lilys neuer Freund war nun wirklich kein Geheimnis, auch wenn sie erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen waren. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass Al schon informiert war. Aber Al scherte sich nicht um das Gerede in Hogwarts.

„MCLAGGEN?" Al sprang so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl fast nach hinten kippte. Die Bibliothekarin Miss Wormbrooks eilte um die Ecke und schaute ihn strafend an.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Mr. Potter! Sie sind hier in einer Bibliothek und nicht auf dem Spielfeld. Wenn Sie sich nicht beherrschen können, dann müssen Sie gehen!"

„Das wollte ich sowieso gerade", erwiderte Al. „McLaggen", murmelte er ungläubig. „Sie muss den Verstand verloren haben." Rose schien er ganz vergessen zu haben, als er aus der Bibliothek eilte und beinahe mit Carolina Matthews zusammenstieß, die hinter einem Regal hervorschaute.

Rose wandte sich seufzend ihrem Aufsatz zu. Da hatte sie Lily ja was eingebrockt. Aber wenigstens nahm er es Scorpius und ihr nicht übel, dass sie ihm gegenüber nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen waren. Wenn sie sich ihren Aufsatz so anschaute, würde das wohl das einzig Positive an diesem Tag sein.

**TBC …**


	16. Totaler Quatsch

„Scorpius, hey, schön dich zu sehen."

Scorpius, der gerade die Treppe hochgerannt war, blieb schlitternd stehen und schaute Carolina schnaufend an. Er war mit Rose verabredet, mit der er heute Abend seine Runde als Vertrauensschüler absolvieren sollte und schon viel zu spät dran, weil Al unbedingt noch einmal im Training die neue Taktik hatte durchspielen wollen. Und Scorpius war am Ende so verschwitzt gewesen, dass er noch schnell im glücklicherweise leeren Vertrauensschülerbad hatte duschen müssen (und er hasste es, in dem Bad zu duschen, da fühlte er sich immer so beobachtet von der Meerjungfrau im Glasfenster und der Maulenden Myrthe, die immer mal wieder gerne aus dem verdammten Wasserhahn gekrochen kam. Wenn er ein Bad nahm, verdreckte der ganze Schaum wenigstens alles, aber so …

Und jetzt stand Carolina vor ihm und er konnte endgültig vergessen, pünktlich zum Treffen zu kommen. Rose würde ihn umbringen.

„Hast du gehört, dass Al und Lily Potter sich gestritten haben? Wegen McLaggen?"

Scorpius nickte. Natürlich hatte er das gehört. Gab es irgendjemanden in ganz Hogwarts, der das nicht gehört hatte? Außerdem war Al sein bester Freund und erzählte ihm solche Sachen.

„Und?" Worauf wollte sie denn hinaus? Für Al hatte sie sich doch nie besonders interessiert und für seine Geschwister noch weniger. Das war eine ihrer wunderbarsten Eigenschaften, dass James Potter sie nicht die Bohne interessierte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Enid. Die hatte ja nur Augen für James. Immer noch. Und der hatte bestimmt schon vergessen, dass sie überhaupt existierte.

„Nur, dass es mich nicht wundert, dass die Potters solchen Pöbel wie McLaggen oder Chang nicht in ihrer Familie wollen. Deshalb wolltest du ja auch mich nicht. Weil ich nicht gut genug bin für euch Malfoys."

Scorpius, immer noch sehr außer Atem, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Denn Al und Lily war es völlig egal gewesen, aus welchen Familien Della und Leonard waren. Ihnen ging es lediglich darum, dass beide Als und Lilys Gefühle nicht so erwiderten, wie die beiden es sich wünschten und einredeten, dass sie es taten. Sie wollten nur nicht, dass der andere verletzt wurde. Aber stur wie sie waren, wollten sie das nicht einsehen und da standen sich Lily und Al wirklich in nichts nach. Lily weigerte sich ja mittlerweile, überhaupt mit Al zu reden, seit der sie auf McLaggen angesprochen hatte. Wobei man fairerweise sagen musste, dass Al das Thema wahrscheinlich nicht so diplomatisch angeschnitten hatte, wie es hätte sein müssen.

Doch was seine Beziehung mit Carolina anging … seine Familie hatte damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Die Malfoys wären mit ihr sicherlich nicht einverstanden gewesen, schließlich war sie ein Halbblut, aber es wäre für ihn kein Grund für eine Trennung gewesen. Er war nicht in sie verliebt und würde es nie sein und es war nicht fair, ihr Hoffnungen zu machen, die er nie erfüllen würde.

Aber so wollte sie es anscheinend nicht sehen. Sie redete sich lieber ein, dass seine Familie sie auseinandergerissen hatte und sie zusammen wären, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre.

„Meine Familie hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich _wollte_ nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh nur nicht, warum du jetzt was mit _ihr_ angefangen hast. Sie ist deiner Familie doch noch verhasster als ich. Sie werden sie nie akzeptieren, Scorpius, nie!"

Er starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte sich doch hoffentlich verhört. Wovon redete sie da bitte?!

„Oder ist es das? Hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht, weil du deine Familie mit ihr besser verärgern kannst? Für kurze Zeit ist das vielleicht möglich, aber auf Dauer ist es doch zu anstrengend. Willst du deine Familie wirklich verlieren? Mich würden sie irgendwann akzeptieren, ganz bestimmt. Mit mir kannst du doch viel glücklicher sein." Sie schaute ihn eindringlich an und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Scorpius bemerkte es kaum, weil er viel zu beschäftigt damit war, zu verstehen, was sie ihm überhaupt sagen wollte. „Du willst doch mit mir zusammen sein, Scorpius. Das weiß ich. Ganz egal, was deine Familie sagt, wir schaffen das. Meine Familie akzeptiert dich auf jeden Fall. Ich meine, willst du immer mit ihrem Vater streiten? Er wird dich genauso wenig akzeptieren wie dein Vater sie. Das weißt du doch. Du weißt es! Du willst mich. Bitte. Lass es uns noch mal versuchen. Bitte! Wir waren doch glücklich. Und ich kann dich viel glücklicher machen als sie!"

„Als wer? Wovon redest du?"

„Rose Weasley, natürlich. Wer sonst?" Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Deine Familie hasst sie und ihre Familie hasst dich. Außerdem ist sie doch viel zu verklemmt. Und sie lernt den ganzen Tag. Sie kann dich nicht glücklich machen. Und sie liebt dich nicht so wie ich. Das weiß ich!"

Scorpius schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Das ist totaler Quatsch, den du da redest." Was hatte sie sich da zusammenfantasiert? Und woher wusste sie überhaupt davon? Niemand außer Rose und Al wusste von der Beziehung und keiner von beiden hätte es seiner Exfreundin erzählt. Warum auch, es ging sie schließlich nichts an.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass du nicht mit Rose zusammen bist? Ich hab sie und Al in der Bibliothek reden hören, ich weiß, dass ihr etwas miteinander habt." Er schluckte. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand sonst gehört. „Aber sie liebt dich nicht, Scorpius! _Ich_ liebe dich."

Er seufzte. „Carolina", sagte er sanft und nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. „Aber ich liebe sie. Ich liebe Rose und nicht dich, ganz egal, wie sehr du mich zu lieben glaubst. Ich liebe dich nicht und ich werde dich nicht lieben. Ich liebe sie."

Anstatt der Tränen, die er erwartet hatte, trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihre Augen. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und bevor er wusste, wie es ihm geschah, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Wie erstarrt stand er da und versuchte zu verstehen. Wie in aller Welt konnte sie nur so reagieren, nachdem er ihr so etwas gesagt hatte? Aber er war auch erleichtert, denn wenn er noch irgendwelche Zweifel bezüglich Rose gehabt hätte, dann wären die jetzt ausgeräumt. Er fühlte bei dem Kuss mit Carolina nichts, überhaupt nichts. Kein Kribbeln, kein Herzrasen, keine Wärme, die sich in seinem ganzen Bauch ausbreitete, auch nicht dieses Gefühl, ewig so weitermachen zu können und sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen.

Trotz allem brauchte er ein paar Sekunden, bis er endlich reagieren und sie von sich stoßen konnte. „Ich liebe dich nicht! Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein! Akzeptier das endlich, verdammt noch mal! Aus uns wird nie wieder etwas werden!"

„Rose scheint das aber anders zu sehen."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah gerade noch Roses buschiges Haar um die Ecke verschwinden.

**TBC …**


	17. Nur dich

„Rose, jetzt warte bitte! Rose!" Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Rose so schnell rennen konnte. Die sportlichste war sie ja nun nicht gerade. Aber im Moment war sie sehr darauf bedacht, ihm zu entkommen.

Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Carolina die beste Beziehung ruinierte, die er je gehabt hatte. Sicher, es hatte bestimmt nicht gut ausgesehen, als sie um die Ecke kam und Carolina ihn gerade küsste, aber sie musste ihm zumindest die Chance geben, es zu erklären. Es konnte nicht schon vorbei sein, das durfte nicht sein!

„Rose, bitte!", schnaufte er. Im dritten Stock hatte er sie endlich eingeholt, direkt vor dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. „Lass mich erklären."

„Was gibt es da zu erklären?", rief sie und drehte sich so plötzlich um, dass er fast in sie hineingelaufen wäre. „Was gibt es da zu erklären?" Ihre Haare standen zu Berge, ihre Wangen waren tränenüberströmt und sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, ihr so wehgetan zu haben, egal, wie unabsichtlich es geschehen war. „Es war doch ziemlich eindeutig, wie ihr euch geküsst habt! Also was willst du mir da noch erklären? Ich hab's kapiert, du willst mich nicht."

Warum sollte er auch? Sie war längst nicht so hübsch wie Carolina. Ihre Familie war nicht so unkompliziert wie Carolinas. Deren Vater würde ihn wahrscheinlich mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie war doch eine selten dämliche blöde Kuh, zu glauben, dass Scorpius sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt haben könnte. Für Sex war sie wahrscheinlich gut genug gewesen, aber jetzt, wo Weihnachten und damit die Stunde der Wahrheit immer näher rückte, da bekam er kalte Füße.

Verübeln konnte sie ihm das eigentlich nicht. Sie war selbst schon nervös genug, wenn sie daran dachte, eines Tages Draco und Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy als seine Freundin vorgestellt zu werden. Aber das hätte er ihr doch auch anders sagen können. Er hätte Carolina nicht küssen müssen. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wurde ihr speiübel. Und ihre Tränen konnte sie auch nicht aufhalten und sie hasste es, zu weinen. Und noch mehr hasste sie es, vor ihm zu weinen. Er sollte nicht wissen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete, wie viel Macht er über sie hatte, wenn es ihm so leicht fiel, eine andere zu küssen. Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, sie wären glücklich. Trotz des Schulstresses und seiner Angst vor ihrer Familie hatte sie geglaubt, sie wären glücklich.

So konnte man sich täuschen.

„Rose, natürlich will ich dich! Wie kannst du so was nur denken nach den letzten zweieinhalb Monaten!" Wie konnte sie nur auf die Idee kommen, dass er sie, diese wunderbare, intelligente, interessante und wunderschöne Frau nicht wollte? Er konnte ja kaum an etwas anderes als sie denken.

„Wie soll ich das denn nicht denken? Wenn du beim Treffpunkt nicht auftauchst und ich sehe, wie du mit deiner Exfreundin rumknutscht?" Unwirsch wischte sie sich über ihre Wangen, doch nur Sekunden später kullerten neue Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie beschissen sich das anfühlt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie hab ich nur so blöd sein können." Tottraurig schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. Sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm und seinen bescheuerten blauen Hundeaugen. Es tat so weh. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass irgendetwas schon mal so wehgetan hatte. Es fühlte sich wirklich so an, als ob ihr Herz gebrochen wäre.

Sie kam allerdings nicht weit, denn Scorpius ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie wieder zu sich. „Jetzt hör mir doch wenigstens zu", sagte er flehentlich. „Ich wollte sie nicht küssen, sie hat mich einfach überrumpelt. Sie hat Al und dich in der Bibliothek gehört und wollte mich davon überzeugen, dass sie die viel bessere Wahl wäre und dann hat sie mich einfach geküsst. Ich wollte das gar nicht." Er schluckte. Er war viel zu perplex gewesen von Carolinas Hirngespinsten, um überhaupt zu reagieren. „Rose bitte, du musst mir glauben, ich will nicht mehr mit Carolina zusammen sein. Ich will _dich_ , nur dich. Du bringst mich zum Lachen, du hörst dir meine Probleme an, mein Herz schlägt immer noch schneller, wenn ich dich nur sehe. Ich liebe dich, Rose, das musst du mir einfach glauben. Bitte. Lass nicht zu, dass Carolina das kaputt macht."

Noch mehr Tränen strömten ihr über die Wangen. Lange schaute sie ihn an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Es war vorbei.

„Du liebst mich?", fragte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme.

Er nickte. Seit er gehört hatte, wie negativ Carolina seine Beziehung zu Rose sah (und wie Recht sie wahrscheinlich mit den Reaktionen seiner Familie hatte), gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Er liebte sie, egal, was andere sagten und er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, komme, was wolle. Es gab keine andere, die an Rose heranreichte, sie war einzigartig. Und perfekt für ihn.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie schniefte und wischte sich noch einmal über die Wangen.

„Und du willst nicht mit Carolina zusammen sein?"

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein. Nur mit dir."

Sie starrte ihn an mit ihren großen braunen Augen, in denen so viele verschiedene Emotionen herumwirbelten. Schließlich sagte sie etwas, aber so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich liebe dich auch", wiederholte sie mit dünner Stimme. „Aber wenn du nochmal jemand anderen küsst, dann-"

„Nie wieder", sagte er entschlossen. Er _wollte_ niemand anderen küssen. Nur sie. Immer nur sie.

„Gut", sagte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, das er sofort erwiderte. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie seine Hand nahm. Als sie ihn zögerlich küsste, fiel ihm zusätzlich noch ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie so fest wie er nur konnte. Er würde sie nie wieder loslassen.

**TBC …**


	18. Keine Augen im Kopf

„Wow, du bist heute aber sehr nervös", stellte Hugo misstrauisch fest und beäugte seine große Schwester, die ihm gegenüber in einem Abteil des Hogwartsexpresses saß.

Rose versuchte so unbeteiligt wie möglich auszusehen und biss unschuldig in einen Schokofrosch. Al neben ihr versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, ich bin doch so wie immer."

„Und deshalb stopfst du schon den zehnten Schokofrosch in dich hinein", erwiderte Hugo sarkastisch. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was dein Problem ist. Du hast doch für alle Hausaufgaben bisher ein O bekommen. Mum wird _dir_ bestimmt keinen Vortrag darüber halten, dass du dein Potential nicht voll ausschöpfst." Er verdrehte die Augen. Er hingegen durfte sich die Rede von seiner Mutter jedes Mal anhören, wenn er von der Schule kam, weil seine Noten sich immer noch nicht verbessert hatten. Was auch völlig unnötig war, da er schon lange wusste, dass er einmal bei Onkel George arbeiten wollte und wenn es einen Arbeitgeber gab, der sich nicht um seine Noten scherte, dann war er das. Er wusste, dass Hugo talentiert genug für den Beruf war und das war genug. Hugo quälte sich nur durch die Schule, um ein gewisses Basiswissen und die Grundfähigkeiten der Zauber zu erlernen, damit er später vernünftige Scherzartikel herstellen konnte.

„Aber sie hat doch Recht", erwiderte Rose und schluckte den Rest ihres Frosches hinunter, während sie die Schokofroschkarte von Neville in ihre Tasche steckte. Von ihm hatte sie schon fünfzehn. „Wenn du dich nur ein bisschen mehr anstrengen würdest, dann könntest du-"

„Hör bitte auf damit", unterbrach Hugo sie gequält. „Mir reicht schon Mum, da muss ich das nicht auch noch von dir hören."

„Von mir aus", murmelte sie beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie hat trotzdem Recht."

„Ich finde ja, dass Hugo sein Potential dieses Jahr schon sehr ausgeschöpft hat", meldete sich James zu Wort, der bisher seinen Kopf in eine Quidditchzeitschrift gesteckt hatte. „So wie wir euch dieses Jahr fertig gemacht haben, Brüderchen, habt ihr keine Chance auf den Pokal. Der gehört uns!"

„Das wollen wir doch noch sehen!", rief Al, sofort wieder auf hundertachtzig. „Ihr habt überhaupt nur gewonnen, weil euer Treiber meinen Sucher mit seinem Klatscher außer Gefecht gesetzt hat!"

„Dein Sucher ist eine Memme!", widersprach James sofort. „Ein echter Quidditchspieler hält sowas aus."

„Ich möchte mal sehen, wie du mit einem Schulterbruch noch Tore machst!"

„Mit Links, Al, einfach mit Links", grinste James. „Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so, ihr habt ja nur mit 200 Punkten Unterschied verloren."

„Und ihr habt völlig unverdient gewonnen! Ich wünsche euch, dass Ravenclaw euch fertig macht! Die spielen noch unfairer als ihr!"

Wütend knallte James das Magazin auf den Boden und sprang auf. „Wenn du noch einmal behauptest, dass wir unfair gewonnen haben, dann … dann … dann …"

Al zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was dann? Brichst du mir auch die Schulter? Das war sowas von mutwillig! Es ist eine Schande, dass ihr solche Fouls überhaupt nötig habt, aber wenn ihr sonst nicht gewinnen könnt-"

„Das war überhaupt keine Absicht, du Idiot! Wie können wir denn ahnen, dass euer Sucher zu blöd ist, um auszuweichen? Solche Unfälle passieren nun mal manchmal. Dad hatte auch mal einen Schädelbruch-"

„Weil ein völlig inkompetenter Spieler den Klatscher getroffen hat. Die Tradition scheint sich wohl fortzusetzen!"

„Inkompetent ist höchstens dein Sucher, weil der blind wie ein Maulwurf ist!"

Rose schaute die beiden Brüder kopfschüttelnd an. „Das Spiel war vor drei Wochen, wie lange wollen die sich denn noch darüber streiten?", flüsterte sie Scorpius genervt zu, während Al und James sich weiterhin Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen. Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Obwohl sich Al viel zu sehr in die ganze Sache hineinsteigerte, war Scorpius auch der Meinung, dass der Spielzug viel zu geplant gewirkt hatte, um ein blöder Zufall zu sein. Ohne den Ausfall ihres Suchers hätten sie wirklich gute Chancen auf den Sieg gehabt. Aber Hugo hatte sich dennoch als überraschend talentierter Jäger entpuppt, daran war nichts zu rütteln. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Tommy waren sie ein wirklich gutes Team.

„Du musst dir die Scheiße wenigstens nicht die ganzen Weihnachtsferien anhören", erwiderte Lily missmutig. Sie hatte versucht, das Kreuzworträtsel des _Klitterers_ zu lösen, aber bei dem Geschrei konnte man sich ja nicht konzentrieren. „Da wäre es sogar besser, wenn Al wieder diese bescheuerten Schnulzen hören würde, wie damals, als er sich von Della getrennt hat. Am besten sollte er in der Hölle schmoren." Missmutig kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht mit Al vertragen, weil er sich in ihre Beziehung zu Leonard McLaggen eingemischt hatte. Nur weil sie Zeit mit dem Rest der Familie verbringen wollte, war sie überhaupt in dem Abteil.

„Also mir ist es lieber, er streitet sich mit James, als dass er wieder so depressiv ist. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass er sich vom nächsten Turm wirft", wandte Scorpius ein. Er hatte sich wirklich große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund gemacht und war mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als Al sich endlich so erholt hatte von seiner Trennung, dass er sich wieder auf Quidditch konzentrieren konnte.

„Letzte Weihnachten warst du aber auch nicht besser, so, wie du Enid hinterhergeheult hast", gab Hugo schulterzuckend zu bedenken. „Auf Mollys Hochzeit saht ihr eher aus wie auf einer Beerdigung."

„Also da übertreibst du jetzt aber", erwiderte Scorpius. Sicher, er war deprimiert gewesen, weil Enid lieber James wollte als ihn, aber so schlimm wie Al war er auf keinen Fall gewesen. Er hatte Spaß gehabt auf Mollys Hochzeit.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Rose ihrem Bruder Recht. Scorpius schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Ach komm schon, auf den meisten Fotos habt ihr ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter gemacht. Und James hat fast euer ganzes Essen gegessen und wann habt ihr das schon jemals zugelassen?"

„Nie im Leben", beharrte Scorpius. „Al vielleicht, aber ich nicht."

„Doch, du auch."

„Stimmt nicht."

„Stimmt doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Das nimmst du zurück."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du vergessen."

„Ich warne dich."

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst."

„Ich mein das Ernst, Rose. Nimm's zurück."

„Sonst was?"

„Sonst … sonst …" Er fing an sie zu kitzeln und sie schrie auf. Das war besonders gemein, denn sie war sehr kitzelig und der Mistkerl wusste auch ganz genau, an welchen Stellen, da es ihr häufig passiert war, dass sie angefangen hatte zu lachen, während sie herumgeknutscht hatten. Scorpius hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er das nicht mehr persönlich genommen, sondern sich darüber amüsiert hatte.

Sie schlug um sich, bis sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, wieder damit aufzuhören. Schwer atmend schaute sie ihn an. „Frieden?", fragte sie lachend.

„Frieden", erwiderte er grinsend und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, weil sie so süß aussah. „Aber nur weil du es bist."

Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander, als Lily hinter ihnen quietschte. Sie hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und schaute die beiden mit großen Augen an. Sogar Al und James hatten ihren Streit unterbrochen, um das Paar neugierig zu mustern. Nur Hugo schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt zu sein.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Lily aufgedreht. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!" Aufgeregt hopste sie auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab. „Ihr zwei … ihr … ihr beide … ihr … ihr seid … ihr seid … oh mein Gott!"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass zum ersten Mal etwas vor deinem allwissenden Auge verborgen geblieben ist?", fragte Al amüsiert.

Lily durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick und Al zuckte zusammen. Sie konnte sehr viel beängstigender sein als James, egal, was der ihm an den Kopf warf. Bei ihm war es nur heiße Luft.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du Bescheid wusstest", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und ob ich Bescheid wusste. Schon seit Wochen."

„Aber auch nur weil du uns gesehen hast", warf Rose ein. Lily und Al konnten weiß Gott kein weiteres Streitthema gebrauchen.

„Trotzdem wusste ich es", beharrte Al triumphierend. „Ich weiß mehr als du denkst, und nicht nur was die zwei angeht. Manchmal solltest du wirklich auf mich hören, Lil."

„Ach halt die Klappe", erwiderte sie wütend.

James fing an zu lachen. „Bitte sag es Onkel Ron, wenn ich dabei bin. Sein Gesicht muss herrlich sein. Vielleicht kippt er sogar um. Da muss ich dabei sein."

„Das kannst du vergessen", Rose schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Soweit kam es noch, dass James seine sinnlosen und absolut nicht witzigen Kommentare abgab, wenn sie ihrem Dad so etwas Wichtiges sagte. Da musste nicht auch noch die ganze Familie dabei sein.

„Dann muss Hugo wenigstens Fotos machen", wies er Roses Bruder an. „Du wunderst dich gar nicht. Hast du die zwei auch in flagranti ertappt wie Al?"

„Also in flagranti würde ich jetzt nicht unbedingt sagen …" widersprach Rose, während Al bekräftigend nickte.

„Nö, aber so überraschend ist das jetzt auch nicht", erwiderte Hugo schulterzuckend und blätterte eine Seite um. „Habt ihr denn keine Augen im Kopf?"

**TBC…**


	19. Angst ums Abendessen

Rose sah von ihrem Schulbuch auf, als an ihre Zimmertür geklopft wurde und Hugo den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. Als er ihr Buch sah, schüttelte er nur mitleidig den Kopf. „Nicht mal in den Ferien hörst du damit auf …"

Sie seufzte genervt. „Willst du dich nur über mich lustig machen oder noch was anderes?" Auch wenn ihre Familie das behauptete, lernte sie nicht die ganzen Ferien. Aber durch Scorpius hatte sie in den letzten Wochen nicht so viel geschafft, wie sie wollte und die freie Zeit jetzt wollte sie unbedingt nutzen. So konnte sie sich wenigstens von ihrer Nervosität ablenken, ihren Eltern von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du planst, Dad heute noch von Scorpius und dir zu erzählen. Wenn ja, dann sollte ich besser noch einen Snack in meinem Zimmer essen, damit ich nicht verhungere."

Rose lachte. „So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden, keine Sorge. Heute erzähl ich ihnen bestimmt nichts davon. Ich muss mich darauf noch besser vorbereiten." Wenn ihr ein Weg einfiel, es ihm schonend genug beizubringen, dann würde er sich vielleicht sogar für sie freuen.

Aber wem machte sie schon etwas vor? Ihr Dad würde sich nicht für sie freuen, selbst wenn sie mit einem Traumschwiegersohn ankommen würde, ganz zu schweigen von Scorpius Malfoy.

„Okay, gut. Und wenn du's ihm erzählst, dann bitte erst nach dem Abendessen, okay? Wenn Mum kochen muss, weil er ausgeflippt ist, dann …" Ihre Mutter war eine miserable Köchin. Ihr Vater war das Talent in der Küche, und in den Weihnachtsferien war sein Essen immer besonders gut. Hugo freute sich immer schon Wochen im Voraus darauf.

„Ist das alles, worüber du dir Sorgen machst? Das Essen? Hast du gar keine Angst, dass Dad Scorpius umbringt?" Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht daran, aber Scorpius und Al hatten sie in den letzten Wochen so verrückt gemacht, dass sie es mittlerweile schon beinahe selbst in Erwägung zog.

„Ach komm schon. Du kennst doch Dad", erwiderte Hugo unbeeindruckt und ließ sich neben ihr auf ihr großes Bett fallen. „Er wird sich eine Ewigkeit darüber aufregen und sich wahrscheinlich zehntausend Möglichkeiten überlegen, euch auseinander und ihn um die Ecke zu bringen, aber am Ende ist das alles doch nur heiße Luft. Mum wird ihn schon im Zaum halten."

„Na hoffentlich", seufzte Rose. Ihre Mutter war schon immer die Rationalere gewesen. Und ihr Vater hörte normalerweise auch auf sie. Aber die Malfoys waren schon immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn gewesen, egal, was seine Mutter sagte. Scorpius kam schon seit Jahren zu Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau und ihr Vater erdolchte ihn noch immer mit seinen Blicken, auch wenn seine Anwesenheit für den Rest der Familie schon lange kein Problem mehr war. Und dabei hatte Scorpius überhaupt nichts verbrochen. Er war immer nett und höflich und dankbar, überhaupt eingeladen worden zu sein.

„Du kennst doch Dad. Wenn er sich irgendwann abgeregt hat, dann wird er das auch akzeptieren."

Rose schaute ihn zweifelnd an. „Meinst du?"

Er nickte überzeugt. „Bestimmt." Sie wünschte, sie hätte seine Zuversicht, seine Gelassenheit. Aber er steckte auch nicht in ihrer Haut. Wenn er mal eine Freundin haben würde, dann würde ihr Vater sich nicht so anstellen, egal wie toll oder bescheuert das Mädchen sein würde. Doch da Hugo bisher noch kein großes Interesse am anderen Geschlecht gezeigt hatte, war das auch kein Problem. Mann, hatte der ein Glück.

„Und was hältst du von der Sache?", fragte sie schließlich zögerlich. „Von Scorpius und mir?" Lily war unglaublich aufgedreht gewesen, hatte geschwankt zwischen Freude für die beiden und Ärger darüber, dass sie es nicht schon längst gemerkt hatte und James hatte sich kaputt gelacht, als er sich die Reaktion ihres Vaters vorgestellt hatte. Aber Hugo hatte nur ganz entspannt dagesessen und sich mehr für Quidditch interessiert. So überrascht wie James und Lily oder Al, als der sie erwischt hatte, war er nicht gewesen.

Aber sie war froh, dass zumindest ein Teil ihrer Cousins und Cousinen Bescheid wusste. Lily und James würden schon dafür sorgen, dass der Rest es auch erfahren würde. Wenn sie es ihren Eltern erst gesagt hatte, würden es sowieso bald alle erfahren haben. Scorpius und sie hatten zwar nicht geplant, es Hugo, Lily und James auf diese Weise zu sagen, aber ihnen war klar gewesen, dass ihr Versteckspiel sowieso bald ein Ende haben würde und so mussten sie sich wenigstens nicht vor alle hinstellen und es offiziell verkünden.

„Ich find's gut", sagte Hugo schließlich schulterzuckend. „Verglichen zu den anderen beiden Typen, mit denen du schon was hattest … die beiden waren wirklich Idioten."

„Daniel vielleicht", gab Rose zu. „Aber Joseph war doch völlig in Ordnung."

„Er hat nicht zu dir gepasst. Und das hast du ja wohl auch so gesehen, sonst hättest du nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht."

„Ich hab Schluss gemacht, weil ich mich in Scorpius verliebt habe, nicht, weil er nicht zu mir gepasst hat", verteidigte sich Rose. Hätte sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt, dann hätte das mit Joseph vielleicht irgendwann doch was werden können.

Hugo grinste. „Allein die Tatsache, dass du dich in einen anderen verliebt hast, sollte Beweis genug dafür sein, dass er _nicht_ zu dir gepasst hat", sagte er triumphierend. „Aber Scorpius ist klasse. Mach dir keine Sorgen, egal, was Dad sagt. Von allen Typen in Hogwarts hast du dir wirklich den besten ausgesucht. Ich meine, er hört dir sogar zu, wenn du über Geschichte der Zauberei erzählst, wer macht das schon freiwillig?"

Rose griff nach ihrem Kopfkissen und traf Hugo damit am Kopf, der beinahe aus dem Bett fiel, als er versuchte, ihm auszuweichen.

„Kannst du Dad das bitte auch sagen? Vielleicht hört er ja auf dich", fragte sie dann flehentlich. Je näher der Zeitpunkt rückte, es ihren Eltern zu sagen, desto nervöser wurde sie.

„Ich kann's versuchen, aber aus Erfahrung kann ich dir sagen, dass er genauso wenig auf mich hören wird, wie du, wenn er dir sagt, dass du mit ihm nicht zusammen sein solltest. In Liebesdingen hört man doch nie auf das Geschwätz von anderen. Deshalb misch ich mich da auch nicht ein. Bringt nichts."

Er hatte schon ihren ersten Freund Daniel Harris nicht gemocht, auch wenn er bis heute nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. Er hatte es Rose einmal gegenüber erwähnt, aber da sie seine Bedenken überhaupt nicht ernst genommen hatte, hatte er es gelassen. Sein Dad hatte ihm zwar als kleiner Junge eingebläut, dass er als Bruder auf seine Schwester aufpassen musste, aber wenn sie nicht auf ihn hören wollte, dann konnte er auch nichts weiter tun. Erst als er Daniel mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen hatte, hatte er Rose davon erzählt.

„Aber Lily-"

„Lily hat mich gefragt, was ich von McLaggen halte und ich hab geantwortet. Aber so bescheuert wie Al war ich nicht. Als ob man Lily etwas ausreden kann, wenn sie sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hat", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Al war selbst schuld, dass Lily sauer auf ihn war. Er hatte zwar Recht, was McLaggen betraf, aber er hatte genauso wenig auf andere gehört, als er mit Della zusammen gewesen war. „Aber das ist doch normal. Wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, dass ich Scorpius nicht mag, dann würde das auch nichts ändern. Du würdest mir nur sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, dass er ganz anders ist, als ich denke und du hast ja auch Recht. Harris hab ich auch nicht so gekannt wie du. Du hättest auch Recht haben können und er hätte Mr. Perfect sein können. Wissen kann man sowas doch eigentlich nie. Manchmal hat man Recht als Außenstehender und manchmal nicht. Bei Harris hatte ich Recht. Onkel Percy hat bei Molly und Justin bisher Unrecht. So ist das eben. Vielleicht täuschen wir uns auch alle und McLaggen ist wirklich der tolle Hecht, für den Lily ihn hält."

Rose legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief. McLaggen hatte bisher keinen guten Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Er sah zwar ganz gut aus, aber das war auch mit Abstand seine beste Eigenschaft. Er war unglaublich arrogant, respektlos anderen gegenüber, wechselte seine Freundinnen normalerweise schneller als seine Socken und allzu viel hatte er auch nicht im Kopf. Aber Lily mochte ihn, also musste er zumindest _irgendetwas_ an sich haben, das ihr gefiel. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das war.

„Aber Scorpius passt wirklich gut zu dir. Und jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, kann sehen, wie verknallt ihr seid", unterbracht Hugo ihre Gedanken.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich ziemlich bedeckt gehalten hatten. Aber wenn selbst Hugo es gemerkt hatte …

„Wissen tu ich es erst seit heute", erwiderte Hugo, „aber so unwahrscheinlich, dass zwischen euch was laufen könnte, war es nun wirklich nicht. Letztes Jahr habt ihr stundenlang gelernt. Nachdem du Joseph abserviert hast, hast du Scorpius in der Großen Halle dauernd angestarrt, wenn ihr zur gleichen Zeit gegessen habt. Ständig wolltest du Lily und Al besuchen, wenn Scorpius bei ihnen zu Besuch war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du in den letzten Monaten ständig übermüdet warst und deine Hausaufgaben auf den letzten Drücker erledigt hast. Das hast du doch noch nie gemacht. Und Al hat sich ständig darüber beschwert, dass Scorpius so unkonzentriert beim Training war. Wie Lily das nicht mitgekriegt hat …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war McLaggen schuld daran, dass sie so abgelenkt war.

Rose aber war überrascht, dass sie doch so auffällig gewesen war. Und noch überraschter war sie, dass ihrem kleinen Bruder das aufgefallen war und dass er nichts gesagt hatte, sondern darauf gewartet hatte, bis sie bereit dazu gewesen war, es selbst zu sagen.

„Naja, jedenfalls danke, dass du es Dad heute nicht sagst. Wär schade ums Abendessen", sagte er und stand auf.

Rose lachte. „Keine Ursache. Aber irgendwann muss ich es ihm sagen und dann kann ich nichts versprechen."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Hugo, dein Wort in Merlins Ohr."

**TBC…**


	20. Ein lieber Junge

„Haaaaaatschi!" Rose musste so heftig niesen, dass sie den Karton mit Weihnachtsbaumschmuck beinahe auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. „Wieso stehen die Kisten ganz hinten?", fragte sie genervt und fuchtelte mit der Hand, um das Spinnennetz über ihrem Kopf kaputt zu machen.

„Dein Vater hat im Frühjahr etwas ausgemistet und dabei den ganzen Dachboden umgeräumt", erwiderte ihre Mutter und zerrte vergeblich an einer Kiste. „Dass wir den Schmuck irgendwann brauchen werden, ist ihm nicht eingefallen." Ron hatte die alte große Abstellkammer im Erdgeschoss in ein Fernsehzimmer umgewandelt, als er zufällig einen riesigen Flachbildfernseher in 3D in einem Muggelgeschäft gesehen hatte und er begeistert von der Idee war, Quidditch in 3D zu sehen, da der Zaubererkanal immer mehr Spiele live übertrug. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er den ganzen Kram aus der Abstellkammer auf den Dachboden verfrachtet, doch bevor er dazu gekommen war, alles auch noch einzusortieren, hatte ihn eine große Spinne so sehr erschreckt, dass er sich weigerte, den Dachboden noch einmal zu betreten.

Deshalb waren Hermine und Rose jetzt auch hier oben, während Hugo und Ron nach einem geeigneten Baum suchten (Hugo hatte genauso wenig übrig für Spinnen wie sein Vater).

„Wenn das hier oben nicht so vollgestopft wäre, könnten wir einen Aufrufezauber nehmen", seufzte Rose genervt. Sie mochte es, weihnachtlichen Schmuck aufzuhängen, aber sie hasste es, nach ihm auf einem verstaubten Dachboden zu suchen. Und das nur, weil die Männer Angst vor Spinnen hatten.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", erwiderte ihre Mutter. „Nach Weihnachten stell ich das Zeug direkt neben die Tür." Sie zog erneut an der Kiste, aber sie steckte fest. „Hilf mir mal bitte." Rose kletterte über ein altes Fahrrad und zerrte mit ihrer Mutter an dem Karton, der endlich nachgab. Das löste eine Kettenreaktion aus und leere Kartons regneten auf die beiden Frauen herab.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach neuen Schmuck kaufen", schlug schließlich Rose vor und trat wütend gegen die Pappe.

„Du wärst die erste, die sich darüber beschwert, dass ihr dreibeiniges Rentier nicht mehr am Baum hängt", konterte ihre Mutter lächelnd.

„Das ist doch was anderes", verteidigte sich Rose sofort. „Ich hab im Kindergarten eine Woche daran gebastelt. Ohne Howie ist nicht Weihnachten." Sie hatte ewig gebraucht, bis sie die Pappe ausgeschnitten hatte. Sie hatte dabei zwar ausversehen ein Bein mitabgeschnitten, aber da es so lange gedauert hatte, hatte sie nicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen wollen. Und seit ihr Dad den Aufhänger stolz an den Baum gehängt hatte, wollte sie nicht mehr auf ihn verzichten.

Aber zumindest die goldenen Kugeln könnten sie doch neu kaufen.

„Na siehst du. Und die Kugeln haben dein Vater und ich zu unserem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten als Ehepaar gekauft, ohne die ist auch nicht Weihnachten."

„Das wusste ich nicht." Dann würden sie den Schmuck wohl doch zur Tür schleifen müssen. Denn die selbstgebastelten Teile waren zu delikat um sie kleinzaubern zu können.

Sie machten sich daran, die leeren Kartons ineinander zu stapeln und zur Seite zu räumen, damit sie den Rest des Schmucks erreichen konnten.

„Und wie läuft es bisher in der Schule?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigsam gearbeitet hatten. „Kommst du gut mit im Unterricht? Die lautlosen Zaubersprüche sind nicht gerade einfach."

„So schwierig find ich die eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Rose schulterzuckend. Tatsächlich hatte sie mit diesen Zaubersprüchen relativ wenige Probleme gehabt. „Zaubertränke ist viel anspruchsvoller."

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Hermine. „Besonders wenn man kein Buch hat, das einem beim Schummeln hilft."

„Wirklich?", fragte Rose neugierig. „Sowas gibt es?" Wieso hatte sie davon noch nie gehört?

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber man sollte sowieso nicht schummeln. Wenn man in einem Fortgeschrittenenkurs ist, dann sollte man die Anforderungen auch alleine bewältigen können. Schließlich kann man später im Leben auch nicht schummeln." Rose nickte. Wenn sie als Heilerin einen Fehler machen würde, dann könnte das unter Umständen Leben kosten. „Aber du kommst klar, oder? Du hast keine gravierenden Probleme? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Teddy dir helfen könnte." Ted Lupin arbeitete in der Zaubertränkeabteilung des Mungos und kannte so ziemlich jeden Trank, der existierte. Professor Brewer in Hogwarts schwärmte immer noch von ihm, obwohl er Hogwarts schon vor sieben Jahren verlassen hatte.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf und musste erneut niesen, weil sie so viel Staub aufwirbelte. „Nein, nein, das geht schon."

„Gut", sagte ihre Mutter erleichtert. „Und sonst? Gibt es da jemanden, an dem du Interesse hast? Oder versuchen Joseph und du es noch einmal miteinander?"

Rose schluckte. „Um ehrlich zu sein …" Ihre Mutter war die Vernünftige. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, wenn sie vor ihrem Dad Bescheid wusste, dann konnte sie ihn besser beruhigen. „Ja, da gibt es jemanden. Nicht Joseph. Aber er ist nett und intelligent und ich hab ihn wirklich sehr gern."

„Na das klingt doch gut. Mag er dich auch?"

Rose nickte zögerlich. „Ja. Sehr." Er liebte sie sogar, was sie wirklich unglaublich fand. So lange hatte sie geglaubt, dass er sie nie so sehen würde, dass er ihre Gefühle nie erwidern würde, und jetzt liebte er sie.

„Seid ihr schon lange zusammen?", wollte ihre Mutter dann wissen.

„Fast drei Monate", gestand sie noch zögerlicher.

„Und du hast nichts gesagt in deinen Briefen?", fragte ihre Mutter verletzt. So wie Rose klang, war der Junge sehr wichtig für sie. Und wichtige Dinge hatte sie ihren Eltern immer gesagt.

„Ich wollte es euch persönlich sagen. Es ist … naja, es ist kompliziert." Und das war sehr untertrieben.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine erschrocken. „Ist er älter als du? Kennst du ihn aus Hogsmeade? Oder ist es etwa ein Lehrer?"

„Merlin nein!", widersprach Rose sofort. In ganz Hogwarts gab es keinen Lehrer, mit dem sie etwas hätte anfangen wollen. Die meisten waren schon viel zu alt und Neville war fast wie ein Onkel für sie. Lily hatte mal für ihn geschwärmt, aber Rose wäre nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen. „Nein, es ist … es ist Scorpius."

Ihre Mutter schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Oh oh." Sie schluckte. „Na Ron wird sich freuen."

„Und du?" Die Reaktion ihres Vaters konnte sie sich ohne Probleme vorstellen. Aber ihre Mutter stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Sie war zu beschäftigt mit Gedanken an ihren Vater gewesen, um sich zu überlegen, wie ihre Mutter reagieren würde.

„Er ist ein netter Junge", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Ein sehr netter Junge. Bist du glücklich, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist?" Rose nickte. „Und seine Familie? Was halten die davon?"

„Er hat's ihnen noch nicht gesagt. Wir wollten bis zu den Ferien warten. Es ist doch einfacher, wenn wir es euch allen persönlich sagen." Wobei sie langsam glaubte, dass es besser gewesen wäre, es ihnen doch schriftlich zu sagen. Dann hätten sie Wochen oder sogar Monate gehabt, um sich aufzuregen und an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

„Die Malfoys sind keine einfache Familie", gab ihre Mutter zu bedenken. „Viele ihrer Ansichten-"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Rose sie. Sie wusste, wie die Malfoys waren. Sie hatte oft genug gehört, wie ihr Dad sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass sie Muggel für Dreck hielten und auf die Weasleys herabsahen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Lucius Malfoy ihrer Tante Ginny ein Tagebuch untergejubelt hat, das sie fast umgebracht hatte und dass Draco Malfoy ihren Vater aus Versehen vergiftet hatte. „Aber Scorpius ist nicht so. Er hat Muggelkunde belegt. Und er ist Als bester Freund."

„Das weiß ich doch alles, Rose. Wir haben uns schon das eine oder andere Mal unterhalten, wenn er im Fuchsbau war. Aber seine Familie ist etwas anderes und wenn es euch ernst ist, dann wirst du nicht nur mit Scorpius zu tun haben, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

„Natürlich. Aber ich bin nicht mit seiner Familie zusammen, sondern mit ihm." Hermine lachte. Rose schaute sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was?"

„Ach nichts. Nur wenn ich mit deinem Vater zusammen bin, dann bin ich definitiv auch mit seiner Familie zusammen. So wie Scorpius mit unserer."

„Aber auch nur, weil er Als bester Freund ist."

„Mach dir nichts vor, jeder, der mit einem von uns zusammen ist, ist mit allen Weasleys zusammen. Ob man will oder nicht."

„Aber er ist nicht gerade gut auf seinen Großvater zu sprechen. Und seine Eltern klingen gar nicht mal so übel." An seinem Großvater ließ Scorpius kein gutes Haar, aber von seinen Eltern sprach er immer sehr respektvoll.

„Das mag schon sein, aber du solltest dir trotzdem darüber im Klaren sein, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen wirst."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß." Aber sie wollte so sehr mit ihm zusammen sein, dass ihr das scheißegal war. Sie liebte ihn, ganz egal, wie bescheuert seine Familie sein konnte oder was sie in der Vergangenheit verbrochen hatte.

„Dann ist ja gut", erwiderte ihre Mutter zufrieden und strich ihr eine Spinnwebe aus dem Haar.

„Außerdem kannst du auch nicht behaupten, dass Dad ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen wird."

„Bestimmt nicht. Aber das ist doch nur heiße Luft. Wenn dein Vater sich erst beruhigt hat, dann wird er auch sehen, dass Scorpius ein lieber Junge ist, der es hoffentlich nur gut mit dir meint."

Rose schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Meinst du wirklich? Er sieht ihn schon seit Jahren und mag ihn nicht."

„Da war er auch noch nicht dein Freund."

„Und das macht es besser?"

„Anfangs vielleicht nicht. Aber sieh es doch mal positiv. Wenn Scorpius deinen Dad überlebt, dann liebt er dich wirklich. Und Ron wird es schon akzeptieren, wenn er merkt, dass er keine andere Wahl hat."

„Meinst du?"

Hermine nickte. „Dein Vater will nur das Beste für dich. Es wird vielleicht eine Weile dauern, bis er Scorpius so sieht, aber wenn das mit euch wirklich etwas Ernstes ist, dann wird er schon irgendwann damit klar kommen. Dafür sorge ich schon."

Rose umarmte ihre Mutter erleichtert. Wenigstens sie war auf seiner Seite. „Danke. Ich hab dich lieb, Mummy."

„Ich dich auch, Rosie, ich dich auch. Und mach dir um deinen Dad keine Sorgen. Du wirst schon sehen, am Ende mag er Scorpius wahrscheinlich lieber als du."

**TBC…**


	21. Sie ist es wert

„Na, hast du alles bekommen?"

Scorpius zuckte überrascht zusammen. Seine Mutter stand am Fuß der Treppe in der großen Eingangshalle und betrachtete amüsiert ihren Sohn, der umgeben war von lauter Einkaufstüten. Scorpius wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und nickte. „Die Winkelgasse war so was von vollgestopft … warum die Leute nicht früher einkaufen …"

„So wie du?", lachte sie und kam zu ihm, um einige der Tüten aufzuheben, die auf den Boden gefallen waren.

„Wenn es in Hogsmeade eine größere Auswahl geben würde, dann wäre das gar nicht nötig", verteidigte sich Scorpius. „Aber ich kann doch nicht nur Süßkram und Scherzartikel verschenken." Wobei er mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, seinem Großvater Nasenblutnugat zu schenken. Doch wenn er an die Gardinenpredigten seiner Großmutter und seines Vaters dachte, die das zur Folge hätte, ließ er es doch lieber bleiben.

„Es geht doch nicht um das eigentliche Geschenk, sondern um die Geste", erwiderte seine Mutter und folgte ihm die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, um die Einkaufstaschen abzustellen.

„Also wenn ihr mir damals nicht die Eisenbahn geschenkt hättet, sondern irgendetwas anderes, dann wäre mir die Geste scheißegal gewesen", wandte Scorpius ein. Vor acht Jahren hatte er sich sehnlichst eine Modelleisenbahn gewünscht und als er sie tatsächlich bekommen hatte, hatte er die ganzen Ferien über damit gespielt. Sie war noch heute in seinem Spielzimmer aufgebaut und wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte, verzog er sich dahin und ließ sie wieder fahren. Das hatte immer eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

„Ja, in dem Alter wahrscheinlich schon", gab seine Mutter zu und stellte die Tüten auf seinem gemachten Bett ab. Scorpius ergriff die ersten zwei, um sie in seinem Schrank zu verstauen. „Aber wenn man mal älter ist, dann haben Geschenke eine andere Bedeutung. Ich hab mich immer sehr über deine gemalten Bilder gefreut, mein kleiner Picasso." Zärtlich strich sie ihm über sein blondes Haar. Seine Bilder waren immer schrecklich gewesen und er hatte Glück, dass sie ihn an abstrakte Kunst erinnert hatten und sie immer sehr begeistert darüber gewesen war. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ihm auch nur eine Freude machen wollen. So waren Mütter.

„Dann heb sie gut auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch irgendwann mal ein Bild malen werde", erwiderte er entschieden. Diese Papierverschwendung war vorbei.

„Schade", sagte sie und klang tatsächlich enttäuscht. „Ich finde wirklich, dass du ein sehr gutes Auge für Farbkompositionen hast und deine Pinselführung…"

Scorpius sah auf, als sie plötzlich verstummte und erkannte erschrocken, dass sie das kleine Tütchen in der Hand hatte, das er vom Juwelier bekommen hatte.

„Scorpius", sagte sie fassungslos, „du hättest dich doch für mich nicht in solche Unkosten stürzen müssen. Dein Vater schenkt mir doch schon Schmuck."

Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Würde sie jetzt enttäuscht sein, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr? „Das ist nicht für dich", sagte er schnell und nahm ihr die Tüte aus der Hand.

„Ach nein?", fragte sie überrascht und runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann schenkst du denn deiner Großmutter-"

„Es ist auch nicht für sie", unterbrach er sie. „Es ist für ein Mädchen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie schaute ihn neugierig an. „Ein Mädchen?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Wow, das muss ja was ernstes sein, wenn du ihr jetzt schon Schmuck kaufst. Dein Vater hat mir erst zu unserem zweiten Weihnachten ein paar Ohrringe geschenkt." Wunderschöne Bernsteinohrringe aus Silber, die zu ihren Augen passten und die sie bis heute gerne trug. Sie lächelte, als Scorpius rot anlief. „Wer ist es denn? Carolina Matthews? Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Bloß nicht", wehrte er ab. „Mit ihr will ich nie wieder zusammen sein." Nicht nach ihrem letzten Gespräch, als sie ihn so überraschend geküsst hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie endlich akzeptiert hatte, dass aus ihnen nichts mehr werden würde, weil er den Teufel tun und noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihr suchen würde, aber sie war zumindest nicht mehr auf ihn zugekommen, wenn sie ihn in der großen Halle gesehen hatte. Im Zug war sie an seinem Abteil vorbeigekommen, aber als er demonstrativ den Arm um Rose gelegt hatte, während Lily sie wegen ihrer heimlichen Beziehung gelöchert hatte, hatte sie resigniert geseufzt und war einfach weitergegangen. Hoffentlich hatte sie begriffen, dass er Rose liebte und nicht sie.

„Und wer ist es dann?", hakte seine Mutter weiter nach. „Du hast niemanden erwähnt. Kenn ich sie vielleicht?"

„Nicht direkt." Ihre Mutter hatte Rose höchstens mal von weitem am Bahnhof gesehen, denn der einzige der Weasleys, den er je zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte, war Al gewesen. „Aber du weißt, wer sie ist."

„Und?" Er schluckte. „Meine Güte, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wenn du ihr so ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufst, dann muss sie was Besonderes sein und ich als deine Mutter hab ja wohl ein Recht darauf, zu wissen, wer sie ist."

„Rose", murmelte er leise.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wer?" Scorpius antwortete nicht, sondern starrte sie nur angespannt an und dann schien es ihr zu dämmern. Ihre braunen Augen wurden noch größer, als sie es vorhin schon gewesen waren. „Rose Weasley?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme. Scorpius nickte nur. „Oh Merlin." Schockiert ließ sie sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Rose Weasley", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet." Sie seufzte. „Dein Großvater wird sich freuen." Sie konnte schon hören, wie er ihr die Schuld dafür gab, dass ihr Sohn auf Abwegen wandelte. So wie sie immer an allem Schuld war.

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen", erwiderte Scorpius resigniert. Sein Großvater setzte große Hoffnungen in ihn als Erben der Familie Malfoy. Hoffnungen, die Scorpius nicht im Geringsten erfüllen wollte. Er hatte zwar nie wirklich mutwillig gegen den Willen seines Großvaters gehandelt, aber er würde sich auch nicht verbiegen und zu einem Menschen manchen lassen, der er nicht war. Er würde mit keiner Frau zusammen sein, die reinblütig war, nur um ihre bescheuerte Blutlinie aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn er diese Frau nicht liebte. Außerdem konnte er nur zu gut an seiner Mutter sehen, dass Reinblütigkeit kein Garant dafür war, von Lucius Malfoy akzeptiert zu werden. Und er würde auch keinen akzeptablen Beruf wählen, wenn dieser ihn nicht interessierte.

Er liebte Rose und wenn es irgendwie möglich war, dann würde er nach seinem Abschluss in der Muggelabteilung des Ministeriums arbeiteten. Die suchten schon lange weitere kompetente Leute. Scheiß egal, was sein Großvater davon halten würde und wie sehr es die Familienehre „ruinieren" würde. Lucius Malfoy hatte selbst mehr als genug dafür getan, das Ansehen der Familie Malfoy anzukratzen.

„Du hast sie wirklich gern, oder?", fragte seine Mutter schließlich sanft.

Er nickte. „Ich liebe sie, Mum. Und mir ist egal, was der Rest der Familie davon hält." Weder seine Großeltern noch sein Vater würden etwas an seinen Gefühlen für sie ändern können. Niemand.

Sie stand langsam auf und strich ihm zart über die Wange. „Das wird es auch sein müssen, wenn du mit ihr zusammenbleiben willst."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er. „Aber sie ist es wert, Mum." Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er sie nie wieder hergeben. Nie wieder.

„Ich weiß", konterte sie lächelnd und schaute auf die Juweliertüte. „Wenn du sie liebst, dann ist sie das. Ich hoffe nur, es ist genug."

Er schluckte. „Ich auch." Und wie.

**TBC…**


	22. Nenn mich nicht Rosie

„Was für ein klasse Spiel!", rief Hugo begeistert, nachdem Dominique den Schnatz in einem spektakulären Sturzflug gefangen hatte. „Sie ist in der letzten Zeit ja viel besser geworden."

„Das stimmt", nickte Ron und schaltete den großen Fernseher aus, auf dem sie sich eine Wiederholung des Spiels von letzter Woche angesehen hatte. „Ginny meint, dass sie vielleicht sogar Chancen haben, dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen. Aber die Cannons können's auch noch schaffen."

Rose gluckste. „Natürlich, Dad." Das sagte er jedes Jahr und jedes Jahr verloren die Cannons erneut. Haushoch.

„Lach du nur, Rosie. Irgendwann werden sie es schaffen, das weiß ich genau", erwiderte ihr Vater voller Überzeugung.

„Sie sind auf dem letzten Platz der Liga", widersprach Rose. Sie interessierte sich zwar nur wenig für Quidditch, aber sie hatte den Tagespropheten abonniert und las aus Gewohnheit die Quidditchergebnisse und Artikel, in denen ihre Cousine Dominique erwähnt wurde, die die Sucherin der Mannschaft Pride of Portree war. Trotzdem ließ sie der Sport ziemlich kalt und sie hielt sich normalerweise raus aus diesen Diskussionen. Aber die Cannons waren noch nicht einmal überhaupt kurz davor gewesen, zu gewinnen, seit sie auf der Welt war, also sollte ihr Dad der Wahrheit endlich ins Auge sehen.

„Es ist schon 1784 passiert, dass eine Mannschaft, die nach der Hälfte der Saison auf dem letzten Platz war, am Ende gewonnen hat", sagte ihr Vater und schaute sie triumphierend an.

„Du kannst dir diese Jahreszahl merken, aber hast ein T in Geschichte der Zauberei bekommen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wenn Binns Quidditch unterrichtet hätte und nicht diese blöden Trollkämpfe, dann hätte ich auch besser aufgepasst", erwiderte er lachend.

Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. „Koboldaufstände."

„Was auch immer", winkte er ab. „Ich glaube an die Cannons. Sie brauchen einfach nur einen guten Trainer."

„Und talentierte Spieler", fügte Hugo hinzu. „Die den Quaffel nicht fallen lassen und nicht kurzsichtig sind."

„Auch kurzsichtige Spieler können hervorragend sein. Euer Onkel Harry war ein fantastischer Sucher."

„Ja, aber er hatte auch eine Brille", meinte Rose. Bei den Cannons wirkte es so, als ob die Augenkrankheiten noch nicht mal diagnostiziert worden waren.

„Ihr habt euch alle gegen mich verschworen", maulte ihr Vater und schaute zu Hugo. „Ist Gryffindor dieses Jahr wenigstens gut? Macht ihr Slytherin fertig?"

„Es läuft ziemlich gut. Das letzte Spiel haben wir gewonnen", erwiderte Hugo nicht ohne Stolz.

„Aber nur, weil der Sucher einen Schulterbruch hatte, der nicht rechtzeitig geheilt werden konnte", gab Rose zu bedenken. Ihr war es letzten Endes zwar egal, ob Gryfindor oder Slytherin gewann, aber da sie in den letzten Wochen mehr Zeit mit Slytherins als mit Gryffindors verbracht hatte, hatte sie die Version von Scorpius und Al häufiger gehört als die von James oder Hugo.

Ihr Vater schaute sie entsetzt an. „Rosie, bitte, in diesem Haus sind wir Pro-Gryffindor. Bei Harry und Ginny können sie meinetwegen für beide sein, aber solange du unter meinem Dach wohnst, bist du bitte für Gryffindor."

Rose verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber. „Wenn's sein muss", sagte sie schließlich und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Mutter, die ihr verständnisvoll zulächelte. Der Wetteifer zwischen den Häusern war so in ihm verankert, dass er gerne mal vergaß, dass Al in Slytherin war und Molly und Lucy in Ravenclaw gewesen waren.

„Wirklich schade, dass beim Quidditch die Gene deiner Mutter durchgeschlagen haben, Rosie", seufzte ihr Vater enttäuscht.

„Du hast ja noch Hugo." Sie hatte wirklich versucht, sich für Quidditch so sehr zu begeistern wie der Großteil ihrer Familie, aber egal, welches Spiel sie auch sah und wer mitspielte, sie fand es langweilig und uninteressant. Sie hatte ihren Vater häufig begleitet, wenn er sich ein Spiel live angesehen hatte, aber nur, um ihrem Vater eine Freude zu machen und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, wenn er wirklich gut gelaunt war.

„Das klingt ja, als ob ich nur ein Trostpreis wäre", beschwerte sich Hugo grinsend. Er war froh, dass Rose sich nicht auch noch für Quidditch interessierte. Sie wusste so schon viel mehr Fakten als er, weil sie einmal ein Buch darüber gelesen hatte (es hatte nichts anderes zu lesen gegeben). Aber spielen konnte sie glücklicherweise nicht und so wurde er einmal bei einer Sache nicht mit ihr verglichen.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Ron sofort. „Du bist mein Lieblingssohn, das weißt du doch." Er schlug Hugo auf die Schulter, verwuschelte ihm das rote Haar und lächelte. „Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du in unsere Fußstapfen trittst und der Mannschaft beigetreten bist. Ich kann Harry doch nicht den ganzen Rum allein überlassen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt reicht's aber mit dem ganzen Quidditchgerede. Wir haben uns die letzten drei Stunden das Spiel angesehen und im Fuchsbau werdet ihr alle wieder über nichts anderes reden."

„Aber Hermine, es ist doch immer ein Triumph, wenn wir Slytherin schlagen!", widersprach er entsetzt. „Man kann Leute wie Malfoy doch nicht immer gewinnen lassen."

Rose erstarrte.

Hermine seufzte. „Davon war auch nie die Rede. Außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen, dass Al der Kapitän der Mannschaft ist. Und Scorpius ist ein sehr lieber Junge."

Ron schnaubte. „Ein lieber Junge, dass ich nicht lache!" Rose zog scharf die Luft ein. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ihr Vater hatte noch nie ein gutes Haar an den Malfoys gelassen. „Was ist denn?", fragte er und schaute Rose verwundert an. „Ich weiß, er ist Als bester Freund und Harry und Ginny mögen ihn, aber seine Familie hat uns immer nur Unglück gebracht." Auch wenn sein bester Freund und seine Schwester das anscheinend vergessen konnten, er konnte es nicht. Er würde die Schreie nie vergessen. Niemals.

„Aber dafür kann Scorpius nichts", widersprach Rose. Scorpius wer der letzte, der tun würde, was sein Großvater und seine verrückte Großtante Bellatrix getan hatten. „Er ist ganz anders. Er würde nie jemandem wehtun. Er ist lieb und nett und …"

„Und was?" Ihr Vater schaute sie scharf an und Rose schluckte.

„Und ich bin mit ihm zusammen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Fassungslos schaute ihr Vater sie an. Rose schaute nervös zu ihrer Mutter und Hugo, die beide genauso überrascht wie sie waren, dass sie es ihrem Vater gerade jetzt gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich das auch anders vorgestellt, aber sie konnte nicht einfach zuhören, wie er so achtlos über Scorpius und seine Familie sprach, ohne zu wissen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Vielleicht würde es ihn ja doch sanfter stimmen. Wenn Scorpius sie liebte, dann konnte er doch gar nicht so furchtbar sein, wie ihr Vater ihn sich vorstellte, oder? Das musste er doch einsehen.

Dann geschah etwas, womit keiner von ihnen gerechnet hätte.

Ron lachte.

„Das war ein guter Witz, Rosie. Du und Malfoy, zusammen. Fast hätte ich dir geglaubt." Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. Erst als er dem Blick seiner Frau begegnete, hörte er langsam damit auf. „Das war doch ein Witz, oder?", fragte er mit dünner Stimme und schaute zwischen seiner Frau und seiner Tochter hin und her.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Kein Witz. Scorpius und ich sind zusammen. Und wir lieben uns."

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er mit sanfter Stimme sagte: „Rosie."

Er hatte seinen Kosenamen für sie immer in diesem Tonfall ausgesprochen, wenn sie etwas gesagt oder getan hatte, wofür sie noch nicht alt genug war, was sie nicht durchdacht hatte. Als sie ein paar seiner Akten vernichtet hatte, als sie an seinem Schreibtisch ein Bild für ihn hatte malen wollen und dabei auf Versehen die Tinte umgestoßen hatte. Als sie mit zehn Jahren zu spät nach Hause gekommen war vom Spielen mit einer Freundin ein paar Häuser weiter, obwohl sie fest versprochen hatte, um sechs wieder da zu sein. Als sie eine schlechte Note in der Schule bekommen hatte und am Boden zerstört war. Als sie Hugos Teddy unabsichtlich in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen. Als sie ihre Mutter unbedacht ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, weil jemand aus der Nockturngasse ihre Mutter im Vorbeigehen so angesprochen hatte und Rose nicht gewusst hatte, was das Wort bedeutete.

Immer, wenn er sie so genannt hatte und sie dabei so väterlich angeblickt hatte, war sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, das es einfach nicht besser wusste und sich die Welt von seinem Vater erklären lassen musste.

Aber so ein kleines Mädchen war sie nicht mehr. Und sie wusste ganz genau, was sie wollte.

„Nenn mich nicht Rosie!", rief sie wütend. „Nenn mich nicht Rosie! Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht und ich weiß, dass du seine Familie hasst, aber er ist weder sein Vater noch sein Großvater! Er ist ein wunderbarer Mann und er liebt mich wirklich! Und ich liebe ihn! Ich bin volljährig, ich bin alt genug, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein! Wenn du und Mum und Onkel Harry alt genug gewesen seid, die Schule zu schmeißen und euer Leben zu riskieren, dann bin ich auch alt genug, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue, ich hab mir das genau überlegt! Er ist nicht wie du denkst, das weiß ich ganz genau. Und du wirst mir das nicht verbieten oder ausreden können." Schwer atmend schaute sie ihn an, genauso überrascht wie er, dass sie ihn so angeschrien hatte. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. Und es war kein schönes Gefühl, aber sie konnte sich nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen von ihm behandeln lassen, wenn es um Scorpius ging. Dafür war ihr diese Beziehung viel zu wichtig. Auch wenn sie ihren Vater über alles liebte, so konnte er nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen.

Lange Sekunden vergingen, in denen ihr Vater sie ernstanschaute. „In Ordnung, Rose."

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, warf sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen in seine Arme. Er drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr zärtlich über ihr Haar. Er mochte Scorpius noch immer nicht, verurteilte seine Familie weiterhin für das, was sie vor Jahren getan hatten, aber er nahm sie ernst. Er nahm sie ernst. Und irgendwann würde er Scorpius vielleicht auch so sehen wie sie, wie er wirklich war, und nicht wie seine Familie war.

Sie schniefte und schaute ihn zögerlich lächelnd an. „Du kannst mich ruhig weiterhin Rosie nennen." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

**TBC…**


	23. Familienehre

„Das hat ja fantastisch geschmeckt, Liebes", sagte Draco anerkennend und streckte sich nach dem reichhaltigen Essen.

„Danke", erwiderte seine Frau und lächelte geschmeichelt, „aber es war ja auch ein besonderer Anlass. Scorpius ist ja nicht so häufig zu Hause und Weihnachten ist auch nicht jede Woche."

„Das sollte es aber sein, wenn es dann so etwas Gutes gibt", zwinkerte er ihr zu. „So gut hat selbst unser Hauself früher nicht gekocht. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Essen in Hogwarts."

„So schlecht ist das auch nicht", widersprach Scorpius. „Aber mit Mums hält's nicht mit, das stimmt schon." Der Braten war wirklich fantastisch und die Beilagen auch nicht ohne. Schade, dass seine Mutter nicht immer so aufwändig kochte, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich viel zu viel Arbeit wäre.

Scorpius trank einen Schluck von dem erlesenen Elfenwein, den seine Mutter serviert hatte, und atmete tief durch. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, Dad", fing er zögerlich an.

Sein Vater schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als Scorpius nicht weiter sprach, schwante ihm Böses. „Was ist passiert? Fällst du in einem Fach durch? Aber das hätte uns die Schulleitung mitgeteilt." Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht es um ein Mädchen? Oh nein, du hast jemanden geschwängert, stimmt's? Ich wusste, dass wir dich besser hätten aufklären sollen. Meine Güte, Scorpius, wie konntest du nur so verantwortungslos sein!"

Scorpius schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Merlin, nein, ich hab niemanden geschwängert! Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen, ich weiß, wie man verhütet." Wobei es Rose war, die bei ihrem ersten Mal an den Spruch gedacht hatte. Er wäre gar nicht erst auf die Idee gekommen. Aber es reichte ja, wenn einer von ihnen vernünftig war, was auch stimmte, denn als Rose den Spruch vergessen hatte, hatte er sich immer noch rechtzeitig erinnert. „Aber es geht trotzdem um ein Mädchen."

„Okay", sagte er reserviert, ergriff sein Weinglas und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Seine Mutter schaute Scorpius aufmunternd an und ergriff die Hand seines Vaters. „Also was musst du mir sagen, dass du so förmlich anfängst?"

„Es ist Rose", sagte er schnell.

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Rose?" Er schaute fragend zu seiner Frau. „Kennen wir eine Rose? Heißt die Tochter von Marcus Flint nicht so?" Scorpius erschauderte. Die Tochter von Marcus Flint würde er nicht mal im Traum anfassen.

Seine Mutter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber Scorpius hat sie bestimmt nicht gemeint."

„Aber wen denn dann? Es heißt doch keine andere Rose, oder?"

„Die Tochter von Ron Weasley heißt so", sagte seine Mutter sanft.

Die Augen seines Vaters wurden groß wie Untertassen und er starrte Scorpius entsetzt an. „Eine Weasley? Eine _Weasley_?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und eine Granger auch noch. Um Himmels Willen! Du willst schon unbedingt diesen Muggelkundequatsch lernen, musst du dir jetzt auch noch eine aus dieser Familie aussuchen? Und dann nicht nur irgendeine, es muss auch noch Ron Weasleys Tochter sein! Ein Halbblut!" Er stand auf und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. „Als ob Vater sich nicht schon genug über deine Entscheidungen aufregen würde!" Er schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Erst der Sohn von Potter als bester Freund, dann bestehst du darauf, zu Weihnachten immer in diese Bruchbude zu gehen, ständig dieses Muggelkunde und jetzt willst du noch mit der Halbbluttocher von Weasley zusammen sein? Bleibt mir auch gar nichts erspart?"

„Also geht's dir nur darum, was Großvater denkt? Das ist doch scheißegal!" Warum sollte er sein Leben nach den Wünschen seines Großvaters ausrichten, wenn er nicht seiner Meinung war und genau wusste, dass er so nie zufrieden sein würde?

„Es geht doch nicht nur um deinen Großvater! Es geht auch um die Ideale dieser Familie! Unserer Familie! Meine Güte, ich verlange doch weder, dass du die Überzeugungen des Dunklen Lords vertrittst noch ein Todesser wirst, aber ein bisschen Respekt deiner Blutlinie gegenüber ist doch wirklich kein großes Opfer!"

Scorpius seufzte. Er würde nie verstehen, was so toll daran war, ein Reinblüter zu sein. Es bedeutete weder, dass man intelligenter war, noch dass man besser im Zaubern war. Bevor Percy, Ron und Ginny geheiratet hatten, hatten die Weasleys auch nur aus Reinblütern bestanden und das hatte seine eigene Familie nicht die Bohne interessiert. Sein Großvater schätze Geld, Status und Macht doch viel mehr und wenn man es genau nahm, hatten die Weasleys und auch die Potters mittlerweile mehr als genug.

Und ihm selbst war das alles scheißegal. Er würde Rose auch lieben, wenn sie aus einer armen Muggelfamilie käme.

„Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich nicht mit Rose zusammen sein soll, dann ist das ein viel zu großes Opfer!", sagte er energisch und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich scheiß auf Großvater! Und wenn er mir den Treuhandfond streicht! Ich lass mich nicht erpressen!" Das war immer das liebste Thema seines Großvaters, wenn er wieder einmal nicht mit seinem Enkel zufrieden war. Sein Geld war gut genug (auch wenn er davon noch keinen Knut gesehen hatte, da er erst mit zweiundzwanzig in das Verließ in Gringotts durfte), also sollten seine Wünsche auch respektiert werden. Dass Scorpius etwas ganz anderes wollte, war nicht relevant. Deshalb vermied er seinen Großvater auch so gut er konnte und besuchte seine Großmutter nur, wenn er wusste, dass der Alte nicht da war.

„Scorpius!", rief seine Mutter ihm nach, als er aus dem Esszimmer stürmte. „Draco! Jetzt seid doch vernünftig, verdammt noch mal!"

Aber Scorpius hatte nicht die Absicht, vernünftig zu sein, wenn es bedeutete, dass er Rose aufgeben sollte. Seine Mutter war, was Rose betraf, zwar auf seiner Seite, aber Familie und der Respekt vor ebendieser war seinem Vater unheimlich wichtig. Seine Mutter hatte ihn zwar bisher immer davon überzeugen können, Scorpius einfach machen zu lassen, aber sie wussten beide noch nichts von seinen Berufsplänen und mit Al als bestem Freund liefen sie auch nicht Gefahr, dass er ihre ach so wichtige Blutlinie versaute.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen knallte er die Tür zu und schlug mehrfach auf sein Kissen ein, um sich irgendwie wieder abzureagieren. Warum musste ausgerechnet seine Familie so bescheuert sein? Warum konnte er nicht einfach stinknormale Eltern haben, denen Reinblütigkeit egal war und die keine zentrale Rolle in diesem verdammten Krieg gespielt hatten? Warum musste er der einzige Spross des Hauses Malfoy sein, an den völlig unrealistische Erwartungen gestellt wurden, die er so, wie er war, nicht erfüllen konnte? Doch auch wenn er sie alle erfüllen würde, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass seine Familie auch damit zufrieden sein würde. Seine Mutter war eine Reinblüterin, in deren Familie schon seit Generationen nicht der Hauch von Muggelblut vorgekommen war und sein Großvater behandelte sie dennoch wie Dreck. Was nützte es also?

Es klopfte an der Tür und sein Vater betrat das Zimmer, ohne Scorpius' Antwort abzuwarten.

„Was?", fragte Scorpius harsch. Er hatte keine Lust, sich irgendwelche Belehrungen anzuhören.

„Ich hätte die Fassung nicht so verlieren dürfen", sagte sein Vater ruhig. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mit der Wahl deiner Freundin einverstanden bin. Ihr Vater ist unmöglich und ihre Mutter neigt zu Gewalttätigkeiten und ist eine Besserwisserin, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass sie sich nie um Regeln geschert haben und-" Er unterbrach sich, als Scorpius süffisant eine Augenbraue hob. „Aber darum geht es nicht. Du magst dieses Mädchen aus unerfindlichen Gründen und wenn sie ein bisschen so ist wie dein Freund Albus, dann wird sie schon nicht allzu schrecklich sein. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum du darauf bestehst, immer wieder neue Probleme heraufzubeschwören, aber ich kann wohl nichts dagegen machen und deshalb", er seufzte schwer, „werde ich euch nicht im Weg stehen."

Scorpius schaute seinen Vater überrascht an. Damit hatte er gar nicht gerechnet. Diese Reaktion war viel besser, als er erwartet hatte. Von Al war sein Vater schon nicht begeistert gewesen, aber als er ihn erst kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er ihn mit der Zeit zu schätzen gewusst. Mit Rose würde das genauso sein. Man konnte sie doch einfach nur lieben.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich perplex.

„Gut", sagte sein Vater dann aufgeräumt. „Die Weihnachtsstimmung sollte das nicht verderben." Er nickte seinem Sohn zu und ging dann wieder aus dem Zimmer. „Wer weiß, wie lange das überhaupt hält", murmelte er, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Scorpius starrte auf seine Tür und atmete tief durch. Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen.

**TBC…**


	24. Frohe Weihnachten

„Wir kommen schon wieder zu spät", schimpfte Molly Cooper mit ihrem Mann Justin, als sie die letzten paar Meter durch den Schnee zum Fuchsbau stapften. „Letztes Jahr waren wir auch nicht pünktlich."

„Letztes Jahr warst aber du Schuld", konterte Justin lachend. „Wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, hätten wir unsere Wohnung gar nicht verlassen. Ich musste dich hierher zerren."

„Und dieses Jahr ist es andersrum. Ist das etwa meine Strafe?", beschwerte sich Molly. „Wir waren immerhin frisch verheiratet und diese Zauber bei der Hochzeit müssen sich auf unsere Libido ausgewirkt haben. Das Problem haben wir jetzt nicht mehr."

„Aber vor vier Tagen war unser erster Hochzeitstag. Glaubst du wirklich, dass deine Familie es uns verübelt, wenn wir ein bisschen zu spät kommen?"

„Sie haben's noch gar nicht bemerkt."

Molly und Justin schauten überrascht zur Haustür, wo die Stimme hergekommen war. Im Schatten stand Rose, mit einer Pudelmütze auf dem Kopf und in ihren wärmsten Mantel gewickelt. Sie schaute das junge Ehepaar grinsend an und Molly wurde rot bei dem Gedanken, was ihre Cousine gerade gehört hatte. Naja, wenigstens war es nicht James gewesen.

„Sie haben es noch nicht gemerkt? Nicht mal mein Dad?", fragte Molly überrascht. Gerade ihr Vater bestand doch so auf Pünktlichkeit.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, er ist noch gar nicht da. Lucy hat irgendwas angestellt und sie haben überlegt, überhaupt nicht zu kommen." Zumindest hatte Grandma Molly etwas in der Richtung gesagt.

Molly verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch Lucy. Und typisch Dad. Wahrscheinlich geht's um irgendeinen Jungen. Lucy glaubt, dass sie sich alles erlauben kann und Dad glaubt, dass er sie immer noch wie ein Kleinkind behandeln kann." Lucy machte dieses Schuljahr ihren Abschluss und war schon volljährig, deshalb war sie der Ansicht, dass die Regeln ihrer Eltern nicht mehr für sie galten, was so nun auch wieder nicht stimmte, aber ihr Dad konnte auch nicht mehr so tun, als wäre sie erst zwölf.

„Ist doch egal", meinte Justin, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tür. „Wir sind wenigstens aus dem Schneider." Seine Schwägerin und sein Schwiegervater gerieten regelmäßig aneinander und letzten Endes vertrugen sie sich jedes Mal. Besonders zu Weihnachten würden sie sich zusammenraufen.

„Auch wahr", murmelte Molly und schaute Rose dann interessiert an. „Aber was machst du hier draußen in der Eiseskälte?"

Rose wurde rot und wich Mollys Blick aus. „Ach, ich wollte nur ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Onkel George hat ein paar Knallfrösche mitgebracht, die hochgegangen sind und jetzt stinkt der ganze Fuchsbau nach Rauch."

Molly zog die Nase kraus. „Na super. Dann wird Dad sich ja noch mehr freuen, wenn er endlich kommt. Hoffentlich hat Onkel George wieder Feuerwhiskey dabei." Er hatte es sich schon seit Jahren zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Punschbecher aller (annähernd) volljährigen Familienmitglieder mit Alkohol aufzufrischen, da man seiner Meinung nach nur so eine Weasley-Familienfeier richtig genießen konnte.

Rose nickte grinste. „Du kennst ihn doch. Egal, wie häufig Grandma es verbietet, er lässt uns nicht im Stich."

„Na dann frohe Weihnachten", wünschte Molly lachend und öffnete die Haustür. Eine dicke Rauchwolke kam ihr entgegen, durch die sie sich hustend mit Justin kämpfte. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Rose war wieder allein. Abgesehen von dem lauten Stimmengewirr und schiefem Gesang, der vom Fuchsbau dumpf nach außen drang, war es hier wunderschön still und friedlich. Abgesehen von dem Weg, der direkt zum Eingang führte war die dichte Schneedecke unberührt, nur ein paar Gartengnome hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Ungeduldig warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Wo blieb er nur?

Sie hatte Molly nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Der Rauch war zwar eine willkommene Ausrede gewesen, nach draußen zu flüchten, aber nicht der eigentliche Grund, dass sie hier war. Sie wartete auf Scorpius, der versprochen hatte, dieses Mal nicht wie sonst über das Flohnetzwerk zu kommen, sondern zu apparieren (für diejenigen, die vor Weihnachten siebzehn wurden, gab es seit mehreren Jahren schon Anfang Dezember den Appariertest, damit sie schon in den Weihnachtsferien üben konnten). So lief er nicht gleich ihrer ganzen Familie in die Arme, und besonders ihrem Vater, sondern nur ihr. Sie brannte darauf, zu erfahren, wie seine Familie die Neuigkeiten von ihrer Beziehung aufgenommen hatte.

Außerdem wollte sie einen Moment nur für sie beide, bevor ihre gesamte Familie sich auf sie stürzte. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, Ted und Victoire zusammen zu sehen, als ihre Beziehung aufgeflogen war. Jede Berührung wurde mit Argusaugen beobachtet und Lily und Roxanne hatten alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um sie zu einem Kuss zu bewegen (den sie nicht bekommen hatten, nicht mal dann, als sie versucht hatten, ihnen einen Mistelzweig über den Kopf zu halten, den sie an einem Besenstiel befestigt hatten. Leider war er ihnen auf den Kopf gefallen, bevor Ted und Victoire sich hatten küssen können.). Mittlerweile waren die Küsse der beiden etwas ganz alltägliches, um die sich kein Flubberwurm mehr scherte, aber Scorpius und sie waren etwas ganz neues, und durch ihre Familien und den jahrzehntealten Konflikt noch viel brisanter als Victoire und Ted, der sowieso immer schon zur Familie gehört hatte. Auch wenn sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, genauso an der neuen Beziehung der beiden interessiert gewesen war, wie jedes andere Familienmitglied, weil die Geschichte der beiden einfach so süß war. Doch jetzt, wo sie an ihrer Stelle war, konnte sie gut und gerne darauf verzichten.

Sie hoffte nur, dass er überhaupt noch auftauchte und dass ihm seine Eltern nicht verboten hatten, zur Feier zu kommen. Sie hatte ihn seit Tagen nicht gesehen und sie war selbst überrascht, wie sehr er ihr fehlte. Sie sehnte sich nach seinem Lächeln und seinem Geruch und seinen Küssen. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile so an das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch gewöhnt, das sein Anblick bei ihr auslöste, dass sie jetzt schon fast Entzugserscheinungen hatte.

Doch als sie jetzt Schritte hörte, die durch den Schnee stapften, wurde sie nicht so enttäuscht wie vor zehn Minuten, als es nur Molly und Justin gewesen waren.

Scorpius trug einen dicken grünen Anorak und eine grüne Pudelmütze und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Rose erblickte. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten im Kontrast zum weißen Schnee noch mehr als sonst.

„Was machst du denn hier in der Kälte?", fragte er überrascht.

„Was glaubst du wohl?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und warf sich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. Sie drückte sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Sein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und sie fühlte sich wieder daheim. Ohne ihn fehlte einfach etwas.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange gewartet", sagte er besorgt und strich mit behandschuhten Fingern über ihre von der Kälte gerötete Wange.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht lange." Nur eine halbe Stunde. Aber so war sie wenigstens James' Kommentaren zu ihrem Liebesleben entkommen. Bei jedem seiner Worte war die Laune ihres Vaters weiter in den Keller gesunken. Sie hasste es, dass sie der Grund für seine schlechte Stimmung war, besonders, weil die Beziehung sie so glücklich machte. Warum konnte er das nicht sehen?

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen waren kalt, aber seine wärmten sie schnell und bald hatte sich die Hitze sogar in ihre Zehenspitzen ausgebreitet.

„Ich wäre schon früher gekommen, aber ich musste noch dein Geschenk einpacken", erklärte er schließlich.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Ein Geschenk? Für mich?" Sie hatten sich noch nie etwas geschenkt. Dieses Weihnachten war das erste Mal und sie hoffte sehr, dass ihm ihr Geschenk auch gefallen würde.

Er lachte. „Natürlich. Was denkst du denn?" Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und zog ein kleines Päckchen aus der Jackentasche, das in silbernes Papier gewickelt war und eine grüne Schleife hatte. „Wir hatten leider nur Papier in Slytherinfarben", sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir." Nervös schaute er sie an.

„Warum sollte es nicht, es ist doch von dir", sagte sie sanft und riss das Papier gespannt auf. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als ein Schmuckkästchen zum Vorschein kam. „Scorpius", flüsterte sie fassungslos, „du hättest doch nicht …" Er hätte doch wirklich nicht Unsummen für sie rausschmeißen müssen. Das konnte sie ihm doch nie zurückzahlen.

„Mach es erst auf, bevor du etwas sagst", widersprach er und schluckte.

Sie klappte das Kästchen auf und schaute sprachlos auf die Kette, die darin lag. Sie war aus schlichtem Silber, aber der Anhänger war wunderschön. Er hatte die Form eines Buches.

„Gefällt's dir?", fragte er unsicher, als sie nichts sagte. Er hatte lange nach einem Geschenk für sie gesucht, aber sofort gewusst, dass es das Richtige für sie war, als er es gesehen hatte.

„Es ist perfekt", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und fuhr mit dem Finger darüber. „Perfekt."

„Mach's auf."

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der Anhänger ein Medaillon war. Sie zog sich einen Handschuh mit dem Mund aus und öffnete das Schmuckstück mit zitternden Fingern. Ein Bild von ihm und ein Bild von ihr waren darin. Beide strahlten ihr entgegen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie darauf starrte und sie schniefte. „Danke", flüsterte sie bewegt und schluckte. Jetzt konnte sie die wichtigsten Dinge ihres Lebens immer bei sich tragen, ihn und ihre geliebten Bücher.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Rose", flüsterte er, erleichtert, dass es ihr gefiel. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie sofort und küsste ihn. Dann schloss sie das Medaillon wieder, drückte ihm die Kette in die Hand und drehte sich um. „Kannst du sie mir umlegen?" Sie hielt sich ihre Haare hoch, so gut sie konnte und wartete darauf, dass er seine Handschuhe auszog und mit fahrigen Fingern versuchte, den Verschluss zuzumachen. Nach einigen Versuchen hatte er es endlich geschafft und sie spürte das beruhigende Gewicht um ihren Hals. Sie lächelte. Das war auf jeden Fall besser als der Horkrux, den ihre Eltern und Onkel Harry damals getragen hatten. „Ich hab dein Geschenk im Haus."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sein Blick wanderte von ihr zum Fuchsbau. „Dann sollten wir wohl reingehen", sagte er zögerlich und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Sie versanken in einem weiteren Kuss.

„Sollten wir wohl." Langsam wurde es doch ziemlich kalt.

„Will dein Dad mich umbringen?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig.

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte sie.

„Zu viele Zeugen?", versuchte er zu scherzen. Er hatte Rose heute unbedingt sehen wollen, aber die Aussicht, ihren Vater zu sehen, wog fast so schwer wie die Vorfreude auf sie.

„Das auch", lachte sie. „Er ist zwar nicht glücklich darüber, aber er wird sich daran gewöhnen. Er wird eine Weile brauchen, aber irgendwann wird er sehen, was ich auch sehe."

„Hoffentlich", schluckte er.

„Bestimmt", versicherte sie ihm. So ganz überzeugt war sie nicht, aber sie konnten schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit hier draußen sein und vielleicht half ihm diese Aussicht, ein bisschen Mut zu fassen. Im Fuchsbau gab es schließlich mehr Menschen, die auf ihrer Seite waren, als gegen sie. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Meine Mum freut sich." Aber seine Mutter war auch nie das Problem gewesen. Genauso wenig wie ihre. „Und mein Dad macht sich eigentlich nur Gedanken darüber, was Großvater sagen wird und was das für den Ruf unserer Familie bedeutet. Anscheinend entehre ich den ‚guten' Namen Malfoy", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte den Namen nie als sonderlich gut empfunden. „Aber er wird nichts dagegen unternehmen und du musst auch nicht um dein Leben fürchten, wenn du uns mal besuchst."

„Ich weiß ja nicht", sagte sie unsicher. Sie war noch nie bei ihm zu Hause gewesen. Sicher, sie war neugierig zu sehen, wie er wohnte, aber die Aussicht, seinem doch sehr respekteinflößenden Vater zu begegnen war nicht gerade verlockend. Besonders wenn er so wenig von ihr hielt.

„Meine Mum möchte dich aber gerne kennen lernen und sie wird schon dafür sorgen, dass mein Dad sich gut benimmt." Er schaute zum Fuchsbau. „Außerdem ist es nur fair. Ich begebe mich hier in die Drachenhöhle und muss deinem Dad gegenübertreten. Wenn ich hier heil rauskomme, dann bist du auch mal dran."

„Wenn's sein muss", gab sie nach und küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihn an die Hand nahm und zur Tür zog. Auch ihnen schlug der Rauch entgegen, als sie die Tür öffnete, auch wenn er schon längst nicht mehr so schlimm war.

Scorpius wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr darüber, was nur zeigte, wie sehr er sich schon an die Verrücktheiten ihrer Familie gewöhnt hatte. Sie hingen ihre Jacken an die Garderobe und schlängelten sich in das prall gefüllte Wohnzimmer durch, wo sie Al in die Arme liefen.

„Scorp, endlich!", rief dieser erleichtert und schlug seinem besten Freund auf den Rücken. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob wir eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben müssen. Und dann war Rose noch verschwunden, hätte ja sein können, dass dein Großvater sie aus Rache entführt hat."

„Der weiß noch nichts davon", winkte Scorpius ab. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde es noch sehr lange so bleiben. Man musste es wirklich nicht gleich übertreiben.

„Kannst du kurz auf ihn aufpassen?", fragte Rose Al. „Ich muss noch sein Geschenk holen."

„Ich musste doch noch nie auf ihn aufpassen", erwiderte Al und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Er kommt doch schon seit Jahren hierher."

„Ja, aber das war, bevor Dad von uns wusste."

Dieses Argument wirkte und Al nickte. Ein paar Meter weiter entdeckte er Onkel George und seinen Flachmann und zog Scorpius in dessen Richtung. Sie konnten wirklich etwas zu trinken gebrauchen. Und Onkel Ron konnte er glücklicherweise gerade nicht sehen.

Rose eilte zum Sofa, wo sie ihre Tasche bei ihrer Ankunft deponiert hatte. Auf dem Sofa saßen mittlerweile Onkel Bill und Tante Fleur, die sich mit der kleinen Roxy unterhielten, die vor ihnen auf dem Boden saß und ihnen stolz ihre Puppe zeigte. Rose zog das große Geschenk hervor, das sie in rotgoldenes Geschenkpapier gehüllt hatte und lächelte, als sie an sein Papier dachte. Sie waren ihren Häusern beide treu geblieben.

Dann schlängelte sie sich wieder durch die Menge, vorbei an Onkel Percy, der Lucy eine Standpauke über Anstand hielt, ihrer Großmutter, die Ted erklärte, dass er mit kurzem Haar viel besser aussah als mit dem, das ihm bis auf die Schulter reichte, Dominique, die Fred gerade ein Manöver aus ihrem letzten Spiel schilderte, hin zu Onkel George, Al und Scorpius. Hugo hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und sie diskutierten gerade über seine Idee, Brillen herzustellen, mit denen man durch Peruanisches Finsternispulver schauen konnte, weil er in einem Zauberkunstbuch in der Bibliothek zufällig auf einen sehr alten Spruch gestoßen war (wann war ihr Bruder in der Bibliothek gewesen? Sie hatte ihn dort noch nie gesehen).

„Rosie!", rief Onkel George gut gelaunt, als er seine Nichte erblickte, „Komm her, du kleine Familienverräterin!" Er legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Ron hat mir schon erzählt, dass du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt bist, weil du einen Malfoy an dich ranlässt." Er lachte. „Aber solange es Scorpius ist, ist doch alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte schon, er meint seinen Vater. Das Frettchen ist doch viel zu alt für dich!"

„Frettchen?", fragte Scorpius verwirrt.

George lachte schallend. „Scorpie, Scorpie, Scorpie, jetzt sag bloß, du weißt nicht, was für ein hübsches Frettchen dein Vater abgibt! Eine solche Schönheit, Ron schwärmt heute noch davon."

Scorpius schaute Rose verwirrt an, die ein paar Sekunden brauchte, bis sie sich erinnerte, worauf ihr Onkel anspielte. „Meinst du etwa damals, als dieser Todesser ihn zur Strafe in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat?"

George nickte begeistert. „Das einzig Gute, was der Verrückte damals zu Stande gebracht hat." Hugo gluckste, versuchte aber, es mit einem Husten zu kaschieren, als Rose ihn böse anblickte. „Und bevor du in unsere Familie einheiratest, Scorpius, solltest du wissen, dass Hermine deinen Vater mal verprügelt hat."

Rose schnappte überrascht nach Luft und Scorpius schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?", fragte er ungläubig. Roses Mum sollte seinen Dad verprügelt haben? Diese besonnene Frau, die immer für Recht und Gerechtigkeit eintrat? Er bezweifelte nicht, dass ihre Magie sehr machtvoll war, aber dass sie körperliche Gewalt einsetzte …

„Keineswegs", erwiderte George. „Hermine!", winkte er seine Schwägerin zu sich, die in der Nähe stand, „komm und erzähl diesen Ungläubigen, wie du Malfoy krankenhausreif geschlagen hast."

Hermine lief zum Erstaunen aller rosa an und schaute George böse an. „Ich hab ihn nicht krankenhausreif geschlagen!", widersprach sie vehement. „Ich hab ihm lediglich eine Ohrfeige gegeben, als er sich unmöglich verhalten hat. Ich war völlig überarbeitet, sonst hätte ich nie … das sieht Ron wieder ähnlich, dass er völlig übertreibt. Außerdem war ich dreizehn."

Rose starrte ihre Mutter sprachlos an. So viel zum Thema Toleranz und Pazifismus. Hugo musterte seine Mutter bewundernd. „Klasse, Mum."

„Das hat mein Dad also mit gewalttätig gemeint", murmelte Scorpius amüsiert.

George brach in schallendes Lachen aus. „Du scheinst einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben."

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt hör schon auf, sonst bekommen die Kinder einen ganz falschen Eindruck. Solltest du uns jemals besuchen wollen, Scorpius, dann kann ich dir versichern, dass ich nicht handgreiflich werde. Ich bin normalerweise sehr friedliebend."

„Den Teil wird Ron schon übernehmen, keine Sorge", versicherte George Scorpius und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber ein echter Malfoy hält das doch aus, was?" Scorpius wurde blas. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mein Bruder bellt zwar gerne, aber beißen tut er höchstens im Schlafzimmer."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und boxte George in den Arm. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich." Sie begann auf ihn einzureden und Rose nutzte die Chance, ihren Freund etwas zur Seite zu ziehen und ihm ihr Geschenk in die Hand zu drücken. Neugierig riss er das Papier zur Seite.

„Es ist nicht so toll wie deins und bestimmt nicht so teuer, aber ich dachte, dass es dir vielleicht gefallen könnte. Wenn nicht, dann kann ich mir auch noch was anderes überlegen …"

Es war ein Buch. Aber nicht irgendein Buch. Es war ein Muggelbuch für Kinder, das grundlegende Fragen über die Welt beantwortete, wie zum Beispiel Warum fliegen Flugzeuge und wie fahren Autos? Wo kommt der Strom her und wie funktionieren Handys?

Begeistert blätterte er es durch. „Das ist ja unglaublich, Rose!", rief er überglücklich und umarmte sie. Sie vor der ganzen Familie zu küssen traute er sich nicht. „Die Autoren wissen ja wirklich, wovon sie reden! Damit krieg ich den UTZ ganz sicher." Sogleich vertiefte er sich in einen Artikel.

Sie lächelte, erleichtert, weil er sich über ein Buch so freute. Hugo hatte sich zwar darüber lustig gemacht, dass sie ihm ausgerechnet ein Buch schenken wollte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er es sehr zu schätzen wissen würde.

„Rosie, weißt du, wo-" Ihr Vater stand ihr gegenüber und alle Farbe wich aus Scorpius' Gesicht.

Ron starrte Scorpius missbilligend an. „Malfoy", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Pünktlich bist du ja nicht gerade."

„Ich, ähm, ich", stotterte er und schluckte. Nervös schaute er zu Rose, die auch nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sir."

Ron setzte zu einer bestimmt nicht gerade freundlichen Antwort an, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Buch in Scorpius' Händen und weiter zu dem Medaillon, das um den Hals seiner Tochter baumelte. Er seufzte schwer. „Frohe Weihnachten, Malfoy", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich seiner Frau zu, die neben ihm aufgetaucht war und eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. „Meine Mutter hat bestimmt wieder einen Pullover für dich gestrickt."

Scorpius atmete erleichtert durch, als Roses Vater sich wieder entfernte, um mit Harry zu sprechen.

„Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Rose überrascht und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß ja nicht", erwiderte Scorpius zweifelnd. „Das war bestimmt nur der Anfang."

**Ende**


End file.
